Sesquicentennial
by Jules Ann
Summary: What starts as an extra credit project becomes a wonderful surprise for Jasper. See what Carlisle and Esme come up with for their son, and watch the family grow. Mentioning of parental spanking in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle's POV:**

 **March 27** **th**

It's a quiet day in the E.R. today and I only had one appendectomy this morning. So I decided to go catch up on paper work so I could go home early and spend time with my family. I was working about an hour when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say.

"Carlisle, do you have a moment?" Dr. Green asked as she peeked in my office door.

"Of course Catherine, please come in and have a seat. I was just catching up on my paperwork. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was talking to Tony and mentioned you wanted to plan a trip for your family. He has an idea for you and your family especially Jasper, if you think they would be interested."

"An idea for the family especially Jasper?"

"Yes, but I told Tony that he should talk to you and Esme himself about it. Would you both be available tomorrow afternoon, say around 4:30. I am on until 3 tomorrow and Tony thought it would nice for all of us to sit down to discuss it together. How about our house if that is okay?"

"I don't see any problem with the time. Let me call Esme and I will let you know if we cannot make it. Otherwise we will be there."

"Sounds wonderful Carlisle, we will talk soon."

"We will and thank you Catherine."

'I wonder what kind of idea Tony has for us. I know he is Jasper's history teacher because Jasper keeps telling us about how he is actually looking at the Civil War from both sides, not just the Unions side. I am glad I let Seth transfer to Forks High School with his siblings so if something is going on the kids will not know. I better call Esme.'

I call her and have to leave her a message to call me. She had mentioned something about taking Bella out for some mother/daughter bonding time as she likes to call it. A short time later she calls me back.

"Carlisle, is everything okay? I got your message, something about Mr. Green and Jasper. I waited until Bella was going to the bathroom to call you back. She would be so upset if something happened with him." Poor Esme sounds panicked.

"Darling please calm down, everything is fine. I am sorry I scared you. Catherine just came to see me and said Tony has an idea for us and especially Jasper and wanted to talk to us about it. She was wondering if tomorrow at 4:30 will be okay. I told her I wanted to check with you first, but I did not see any problems."

"Oh, that would be fine. Please ask where they would like to meet."

"She suggested their house; please don't say anything as we do not know what it is about yet."

"I won't I promise, Bella is coming and she wants to say hi."

"Okay put her on"

"Hi dad"

"Hi baby, are you having fun with mom?"

"Oh yeah, I actually found a present for Jasper, for Easter. It's a book about the Confederate Army; Mr. Green mentioned this author and I found a book that just came out. I hope he likes it dad."

"Oh Bella Boo, I am sure he will love it for 2 reasons. First it's from you and second it's about the confederacy."

"But it has a lot about Gettysburg and he wasn't there. That is why I am kind of worried."

"Stop worrying, I am sure he will love it. Oh baby I am being paged, please tell your mom I had to go and I love you both. I will see you tonight."

"Love you too dad, by and be careful."

"I will, you too. Bye baby and love you too."

I hang up and check my pager, E.R. wants me to call.

"Forks Community E.R., Mary speaking."

"Hi Mary, its Dr. Cullen returning a page."

"Hi Dr. Cullen, one moment for Dr. Jones please."

"Hi Carlisle, I was wondering if you would be available for a moment. We just had a 3 car accident called in. It sounds like nothing major, but you never know."

"I'll be right there Rick."

'Glad I finished when I did, maybe I'll leave after we're done.'

The accident was not bad, 2 needed minor stitches and 4 were just shaken up. The worst of them for me was a scared 4 year old little girl who had a box hit her arm. Luckily she was in her car seat. Her arm was very bruised and a bit swollen but not broken. I let her pick form our new ice pack, she picked a black and white kitten. I explained to her parents how to fill it and placed it on her arm. She then gave me a hug with her good arm. I love this kind of payment, so sweet and sincere.

It was going on 4:15 now.

"Rick if everything is good I am going to go now."

"Thanks Carlisle, we should be good now. Dr. Conner will be here at 5. Have a good night, oh and a good day off."

Thanks, I will be at the reservation clinic tomorrow, Leah is doing some of her clinical hours with me there. I don't know who enjoys the time more her or me, even if it means physical and vaccination time."

"Good luck my friend, better you than me."

"Thanks, I'll see you in 2 weeks."

I drove home and was there by 4:45. Jasper was waiting on the porch.

"Hi Jazz, what's going on?"

"Nothing papa, I just wondered if … Never mind, I'm sure you probably want to wait for momma, just forget it."

"Hey there young man, you know you can ask me anything so do not let me hear you talk like that again. Okay?"

"Okay, sorry papa, I just wondered if we could go hunting together? Just you and I."

"Sure baby, let me go shower and change, then if your momma is not home I'll leave her a note or else we will go around 6:00. Okay?"

Jasper's eyes brighten at my words.

"That would be perfect, thanks papa."

"I'll meet you here no later than 6 then. Why don't you go find your brothers and play for a while?"

"There off hunting, and Alice is reading her magazine. Maybe I'll go read a book."

"Okay, I'll find you when I am ready."

"Thank you papa, papa?"

"Yes"

"Would it be okay if Seth and I wrestle if he is in wolf form?"

"As long as you both remember you are brothers. If either one of you get hurt come and get me right away. If you don't I will think it was intentional, and you don't want that. Okay?"

"Okay papa, thank you."

Now he surprises me with a big hug.

"I mean it papa, thank you."

"Jasper you are very welcome. Now just be careful."

I kiss his forehead just as Seth comes through the woods still in wolf form. He was barking and his tail wagging.

"Seth papa said we can wrestle if you want? We just have to be careful."

I then see 1 very happy vampire son and 1 very happy wolf son who I thought would lose his tail in excitement. As I walk inside Esme greets me.

"Hi Carlisle"

"Hello darling, how was your day."

"Wonderful, Bella really enjoys going to the bookstore and she even has a good eye for material for the new furniture. Though I think it's more of a hobby for her."

"Well I think she can relax more when our pixie daughter is not shopping with her. She loves spending time with you, you know that dear."

"The feeling is mutual, I told her today anytime she wants mother/daughter bonding time she just needs to ask."

"Speaking of time, Jasper and I are going hunting in a while. I have a feeling something is on his mind."

"I had the same feeling, I am glad he asked you. I was thinking about suggesting it. Take you time I think he needs his dad right now."

After I shower and spend some time relaxing with Esme, it's time for our hunt. As I step outside, and Jasper is waiting, his eyes look like he has something on his mind.

"Where is Seth at?"

"He went to change and help momma with dinner."

"Oh okay, are you ready Jazz?"

"Ready papa, where should we go?"

"How about we head north for a while?"

We take off running keeping up with each other. After about 2 hours 4 deer, an elk and a moose Jasper is finally ready to open up.

"Papa can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, what is it my little soldier?" As I say this poor Jasper's eyes get so sad. I can feel his pain even though he tries not to let me.

"Jasper, come here and sit with me son."

I sit next to a large oak tree he comes over and sits next to me, I pull him closer.

"Now tell me what's going on my baby boy, please take your time and talk to me."

Jasper takes a few deep breathes then begins.

"It started in history class this morning. Mr. Green gave us an extra credit project to do if we want since the 150th anniversary of Gettysburg is this year and well …" Jasper put his head down and looks like he wants to cry. I lift him into my lap and hold him close so he can soak all my love up. He takes a deep breath and starts crying slightly.

"I should have been there papa, I should have fought. If I see names I knew…I should have been with them, papa."

"Jasper, listen to me please. If you were there, you would not be here with Alice, or your momma, or siblings. Jasper I would not have the greatest pleasure of calling you my son, my baby boy. I am so sorry you are hurting my soldier boy, and we will always be here for you. Is this what has been upsetting you so much?"

Jasper shakes his head no and leans back against me before continuing.

"What if I do it, what if I work on the extra credit and Mr. Green doesn't like it. What if he doesn't agree with my paper or like my project? What if he doesn't agree with me?"

"Well how about telling me what it's about. Maybe I can help you."

Now my baby, my soldier boy leans into me taking a calming breath before he looks up at me.

"Well he said if we want over our East break we can watch "The North and The South" or "The Blue and The Grey" and write a paper on it. Then if we really wanted we could watch both and do a paper on each. Each paper is worth 100 extra credit points each. Then we can do a third comparison paper and talk about both movies, or we can team up with 1 or 2 other people and do a presentation. He said the presentation would be used to raise our lowest grade up one grade. I could change my B to an A papa. Then he said we had until May 15th for the paper and May 20th for the presentation."

"Well Jasper how about if you want you and I can spend a couple of evenings watching it together? Then after you write your paper I can look it over for you."

Jasper turns completely to face me and says; "You would really do that with me papa, you would watch the movies with me?"

"Of course I would, why would you even question that son?"

"Because I'm sure you could find something more important to do" he says sadly.

"Wait one minute young man, I don't ever want to hear that again. I am never too busy to make time for you, your siblings, or any of our family. Yes, I may have to ask someone to wait a little, but I will always make time for you and anyone in our family. Do you understand me young man? Because I can promise I have another way to make my point if I need to."

I may have been a little harsh here but I know my boy and sometimes I have to be a little harder with him.

"I understand papa, I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like it sounded. Truly I didn't, I guess I was just surprised by the offer."

"Why baby?"

"The one movie is almost 7 hours and the other is over 23 hours. So I was surprised when you offered to spend that much time with me papa. But if the offer is still good, I would love to watch it with you."

"Jasper, the offer is always good, all you or any of you have to do is ask me. Okay, now I need to say I am sorry I should not have gotten so mad at you. Why don't you tell me what else happened in class. I have a funny feeling there is more."

Jasper looks at me questioningly, like how did I know.

"You're projecting son." I say with a smile. I then pat my knee and he happily claims his spot again, as he did his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"There was 2 other things papa; one was actually kind of funny."

"What's that?"

"So you know Bella sits next to me right?"

"Yes", I start with a chuckle.

"Well Angela and Lauren sit in front of us, and while Mr. Green was talking about the extra credit assignments Lauren made a remark. She thought she was quiet enough, but Mr. Green heard her and well….I didn't laugh papa, I swear, but the look on her face when Mr. Green turned around and looked directly at her and said that there a quiet a few people who may want to think about doing it because their grades are iffy at best. He then told her that he wanted to speak to her after class. Papa I swear I wanted to laugh so badly, but I did not."

"Well I am very happy you did not, I would hate to have to punish you for doing that. So what else happened? I have a feeling there is something else." I say as I am tickling his ribs. After he stopped laughing, a sound I will never get tired of listening too he continued.

"Well Angela ignored her and turned around to talk to…well I thought to Bella. But papa I was wrong, she wanted to talk to both of us. Papa she asked me if I wanted to work with her on the project. That we could team up and the 3 of us, Bella, Angela and I could work together on this project. She said she's nervous about the Civil War test and could use the extra credit points. I was surprised on both, that she asked me and she was nervous. She answers a lot of the questions and is always raising her hand."

"Well maybe she has test anxiety, a lot of people do son. So what did you tell her, as if I have to ask? The way you are talking I think I know."

"I said I would love to, Monday we are going to meet before class and decide what to do. We want to tell Mr. Green next week."

"Jasper, I am so happy for you my baby, so very happy. I know whatever you come up with it will be fantastic. Now as for your papers, I truly believe as long as you are respectful Mr. Green will be fine. Every time your mother or I talk to him he has nothing but high praise for you. I am very proud of you as I know history can be hard for you."

As I am saying this to him, I pull him in a big hug which he happily returns to me. After a few minutes Jasper moves off my lap and sits next to me.

"Thank you papa."

"For what baby?"

"For being you and loving all of us, for loving me and being my papa."

"My pleasure baby, my true pleasure. Now as you know I am at the Reservation Clinic tomorrow so I can stop by and explain to Mr. Green that you are worried about this because you were born and raised in the south. That your views may be slightly different, but you want to do this report and project. I am sure he will be very understanding."

"Thanks papa, I think I would feel better. Maybe we can find a way to show the views of both the North and South sides in our project."

"I think that would be very interesting, but talk to Bella and Angela and then if they like the idea talk with Mr. Green."

"I will on Monday."

"Are you better now son?"

"Just one more thing papa."

"What's that?"

Before I know it Jasper pulls me in hug that would rival Emmett's.

"I know I don't tell you enough and I'm sorry about that, but I love you papa. More than you will ever know. I love you."

"I love you too my baby boy, I love you and I am actually very happy you didn't go to Gettysburg because now you are my son, my beautiful, beautiful son."

Jasper beams with my words, I know he can feel how much I truly love him.

"Why don't we head back home, then we can relax tonight. Tomorrow I will talk to Mr. Green for you and I would like you to order the movies, I'm sure Alice will help if you want."

"No, I think I can do that papa or she will have me buying every civil war movie out there." Jasper says laughing.

"Your right baby." I agree laughing with him.

We then head home racing each other laughing and talking all the way. Once home he goes right to his mom and gives her a hug and kiss before heading upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** I want to say thank you to everyone who read chapter 1, and a special thank you to those who have favorite and followed. Your support means a lot to me.

* * *

 **March 28** **th**

 **Clinic Hours**

"Leah are you ready?" I call

"Coming dad, I just want to grab a granola bar for later."

"Okay little one, I'll be in the car. I'll see you around 4:15 darling."

"I'll be there; I'll bring Leah a car so she can go see her mom after the clinic." Esme say's

The morning went rather smoothly, we did 3 well baby checks, 4 wolf physicals and 1 walk in that needed stitches. I decided to take my daughter to the diner for lunch.

"Ready to go little one, I thought I would take you to the diner."

"Thanks dad! That would be wonderful."

Once we got to the diner we saw Sue and Charlie who invited us to join them. We enjoyed our lunch talking about everything and nothing. I told Sue and Charlie how amazing Leah was doing since she was not telling her mom herself.

"I am so proud of you baby, soon we will have a nurse in our family." Sue said.

"And a Physician Assistant that is as soon as we are married." Charlie added.

I smiled at both of our ladies as they blushed slightly.

"Well I know 2 young ladies who will be hired instantly if I have anything to say." I say.

This gets the exact reaction I want they both blushed completely.

"Well I hate to say this, but we have to head back to the clinic. But before we go Charlie when can I expect you to come for your physical?" I ask.

"Well…Um…You see…"

"Charlie?"

"I'll call for him Monday Carlisle if that is okay for me to do?" Sue asks.

"Of course Sue, but when you call ask for me or my personal nurse Jessica. We will get him in as soon as possible. You are almost as bad as Billy, what will I do with you two."

Leah lets out a giggle as she had an idea of what I could do.

"Let's go little one, oh Sue I almost forgot Leah should be off around 4 – 4:15. Esme is bringing her a car so she can stay as late as you want. Please just have her call us when she leaves and she'll call you when she gets home."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Carlisle. Charlie is working afternoons so we can work on the wedding. I'll see you tonight baby. Have a good day."

"I will mom, love you. Love you Uncle Charlie."

"Love you too princess" Charlie says.

I am actually really happy Seth and Leah not only came to terms with Charlie and Sue getting married, but they picked a name to call Charlie that everyone is comfortable with. I personally think Charlie is more comfortable with this title than any other, especially since she will be married to their mom soon.

Back at the clinic I decided to do 2 more wolves physicals and Billy's. Sam has to almost carry Billy kicking and screaming.

"What is going on in here? William Ephraim Black Cullen what is all this commotion?

"Tell Sam to…wait…did you just call me Cullen?"

"Yes I did young man; you all are Cullen's as far as we are concerned. Now please answer my question, what is all this commotion?"

"Tell Sam to put me down"

"Sam you can put him down, I'm sure we won't have any issues will we Billy?" I say watching him closely.

Once again I hear Leah giggle as I turned her way I know hear Billy and Sam giggling.

"Okay what's so funny?"

"Uncle Billy got the dad look" Leah says

"And backed down Uncle Carlisle. I never thought I would see that happen so fast." Sam finishes.

Now we all burst into laughter.

"Well I am a bit older than him remember" I say laughing.

After we were done joking around and the only complaint Billy has was his Rosebud was not here, his physical went fine. He lost 15 pounds since the last physical and his blood pressure was 145/85. I am very pleased and tell him so.

"Keep up the good work and next time I may try taking you off your blood pressure medication. Now your blood test results…hmm…I am happy to report they are over all good. Your cholesterol is coming down, your total cholesterol went from 275 down to 220, your triglycerides from 200 to 165, your HDL which is your good cholesterol went from 45 up to 53 and your LDL which is your bad cholesterol went from 170 to 149. I am very impressed, but I would like to increase your Red Rice Yeast to 3 a day and Rosalie will help you with more food choices. Let's see your sugar now, hmm…fasting glucose went from 172 down to 146 and you're A1C from 7.1 down to 6.5. Well with your weight loss I must say your numbers are looking much better. I am very proud of you my brother, very proud."

"Carlisle, I promise I'll….Wait what did you just say?"

"I said I am very proud of you, and with a little more work with Rosalie we should see better results next time. So let's plan on your next blood draw in 6 months. Then maybe we can drop some medications completely."

"Thank you Car., no Thank you my brother. I will try. Rosebud makes it easier for me as she finds ways to allow me things I enjoy, just made a little healthier."

"I am so happy to hear that and I think you should tell her. Maybe you can give her more food idea's you like and she can find ways to prepare them, also I think you should tell her about your results too. She'll be so happy. Nurse Clearwater" I call.

"Yes Dr. Cullen"

"Could you please schedule Billy in 6 months for follow up labs? I would like a CBC, CMP, Lipid Panel, and A1C. If I think of anything else I will let you both know."

"Yes sir, Uncle Billy when you are ready I will set your appointment."

"Thank you sweetheart, I'll be right there."

After Billy was done, I finish up Paul and Jared's physicals and then work on paperwork.

"Hi Sweetheart, how was your day?" Esme asks Leah

"It was really good mom, thank you"

"I'm glad, is your dad in the back?"

"Yes he is he is finishing paperwork."

Esme heads back and finds me in the office.

"Hello handsome how was your day?"

"Hello beautiful, it was good. I had Billy and most of the boys come in for their physicals. Leah is doing amazing, always helping when I need her. Billy's labs are coming down nicely. I must remember to talk to Rosalie about it. Also I told Billy he should talk to her too."

"I'm sure he will. He really loves her and we both know the feeling is beyond mutual."

There is a soft knock at my door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen?"

"Little one we're alone, you don't have to call me that. Clinic hours are done for the day."

"I know I just feel when we are at work I should. What would it look like at the hospital if I kept calling you daddy? She says with a giggle.

"Adorable if you ask me, it would definitely give those nurses more to gossip about." Esme says now laughing with our daughter.

"Alright you two, very funny." I say with a mocking glare. This just makes them laugh harder.

After about 5 minutes they finally calm down. Leah then tells us she is going to leave; we each got a hug and kiss before she leaves.

"I just want to finish these reports up and then we can go darling. It's almost 4:20 and even driving slow it should only take us about 5 minutes to get to their house."

"That's fine; I am just catching up on my magazines. Bella found a really interesting one on interior design and bought it as a surprise for me."

"Well that was sweet of her. You know how much you mean to her, to all our kids right?"

"No your wrong" Esme says

"What?"

"I know how much we mean to our children and what they mean to us and each other. Do you realize Jasper knows Bella is up to something but cannot figure it out, it's kind of funny?"

"I bet it is, since he has become so close to his baby sister. I bet it is."

A few minutes later we head out to Tony and Catherine's. Once we arrive I help my beautiful wife out of the car and walk up to their door.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 28** **th**

 **Meeting**

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen please come in" Tony greets us.

As Tony is greeting us Esme looks at me with a devilish grin.

"Mr. Green thank you for allowing my wife and me to stop by for this conversation."

"What? Why so formal?"

"Well you did just address us as Dr. and Mrs. did you not?" I say with a sly grin.

"I'm sorry, bad habit. Please Carlisle, Esme come in."

"Thank you Tony."

"Carlisle, Esme how are you? How was the clinic? I heard Billy is doing better." Catherine says as she greets us.

"Catherine, it's been too long." Esme says as they hug each other.

"Clinic went fine, but how did you know about Billy?"

"I ran into him and Sam at the Reservation Store. He was looking at different foods and commenting "I wonder what Rosebud can do with this." I thought it was funny. He is actually trying after all these years." 

"Yes, well let's say he has a better incentive to now." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners, please come in and sit down."

"Thank you, sweetheart after you." I say to Esme.

We walk in the living room where we all sit down.

"As Catherine told you Carlisle, she mentioned to me you wanted to something with your family. A trip that would be different and fun for everyone. I have a thought I would like to share with Esme and you."

"Tony, I'm sorry I must stop you for a moment." I say.

"Is something wrong, did someone already mention the idea?"

"No, it's not that. It's something I promised Jasper."

"Jasper, is something wrong with him? He seemed fine in class yesterday. He is always involved in discussions. I hope I didn't do anything to upset him then. I know we are covering the Union side now and he was born in the south, but I try to give each side equal time. I really believe there are 2 sides to every story including wars."

"Funny, he didn't mention that when we talked. I mean that the class discussion was about the Union side. He told me about the extra credit options and was nervous that he would come across wrong if he sounded pro confederacy."

"Carlisle, Esme please understand I would never mark someone down for a different view. I so enjoy having Jasper in my class, he is one of my best students. Please tell him I would never knock him for his views or opinions. I would look at everyone's opinions open and fairly. I just thought this would help some of the kids who are not doing so well. But Jasper is doing amazingly well. I think I would actually enjoy reading his paper, because it would be a different view."

"Don't worry Tony we know, I will definitely talk to Jasper. I'm sorry if I sounded like I was accusing you, believe me I was not. Jasper has had a hard time with other history teachers and he thinks the world of you. He just wants to do a good job and please you. He is actually going to partner up with Angela Webber and Bella Swan on the project. I told him, he and I will watch the movies together, and then I would review his paper. He even came up with an idea for the project, but wants to discuss it with the girls first."

"Well with those 3 I definitely cannot wait to see it. 3 of my brightest and best students."

"So again I apologize and if we may continue, please tell us your idea."

"Carlisle there is nothing to apologize for and please tell Jasper if he ever wants or needs to talk he can make an appointment with me. Anytime, he can even come here if he would be more comfortable."

"Thank you Tony, I will."

"Now how about we talk about something well….I hope more pleasant. As Catherine told you she mentioned you were looking for something to do with your whole family. A vacation of sorts, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Well my cousin and I are both re-enactors of the civil war and every year The Henry Ford Museum Greenfield Village in Dearborn Michigan does a 3 day event. It takes place Memorial Weekend and runs from Saturday thru Monday. I myself participate on Saturday and Sunday, my cousin does all 3 days. Collin is also a history teacher at St. Christopher's High School in Dearborn. He actually gave me the idea for both the extra credit and your family. He invites his students to come and watch then write a 1 page paper on their experience with a photo of one of the activities. The only thing is the admission price. It runs about $35 a person for both the park and museum. Although Collin mentioned they offer group discounts. Unfortunately I am not sure how many people or how much. But if I remember they are listed on the website."

"Well I'm sure it won't be a problem. We haven't done a big trip in a long time so we have been able to save up for one."

"I think it sounds very interesting, but what's exactly there? I mean is there enough for all the kids?" Esme asks.

"Well walking through the museum and the park is like walking through history. The museum has items such as Lincoln's chair, old trains, furniture from the past through the future, cars galore and so much more. The Park has houses from every era including Wright Brothers, Graham Bell, a Plantation house and many more. I know everyone would find something they would enjoy." Tony explains.

"There is even a Dr.'s office from the 1800's Leah may like seeing." Catherine adds.

"Wow, I like the idea Carlisle, maybe we could think about it?" Esme says.

"Well there is one more thing. I cannot promise but I may be able to get Jasper in some of the re-enactments if you think he would like it. My cousin's friend who fights for the confederacy cannot make it this year and I told Collin about Jasper. He said he would check to see if Jasper could join. Then we would just have to find a uniform to fit him. That is if they allow it and you are interested."

"Well Tony it sounds like everyone would enjoy it. Esme and I definitely want to discuss it, please let us know if Jasper can do any part of it. If we decide to go we would only be able to do Saturday and Sunday. That way we would fly out Friday after school and fly back Monday morning. I will definitely look up this place and see what it has and what hotels are near. If you can let us know as soon as you know then we will be able to make a final decision before we talk to the family."

"How about I call you as soon as I hear anything?" Tony says

"Well I would prefer if you did call me at my office or have Catherine tell me. I just don't want to chance the kids hearing anything until we have time to discuss it and decide. But I am definitely interested and I believe Esme also is."

"Okay, then as soon as I hear anything I will let you know."

"Tony, I have a question" Esme says.

"Of course Esme, what is it?"

"Well, Jasper has his great uncle's actual uniform, if he is able to and we decide to go could he possibly use that uniform?"

"Do you think he would want to? I know he has mentioned to me he owned some of his uncle's articles from the actual civil war. But would he be comfortable."

"Yes, they found his enlistment book and a couple of uniforms. They were put away for him. I'm thinking he would be excited to wear it if he is able to."

"Well I don't see…Excuse me please while I get the phone…Hello….Hi Collin, how are you? We're good thanks….yes actually Carlisle and Esme Cullen are here right now. Cathy and I were just talking to them about it, did you hear anything...Oh really….Well I will let them know, who should…Okay….Okay….Wonderful, I don't know yet. They want to talk it over, but I'm sure this will help them decide….Thank you so much Collin….yes I'll call you later…..please also give Sara our love….Okay, bye Collin. I'm sorry that took longer than I expected."

"That's fine; Cathy was just talking about some other things that go on there. It truly sounds like a place everyone would enjoy seeing."

"I'm glad you think so because that was Collin and he said Jasper can participate in place of his friend Jerome if you like."

"Well I guess we would need to know what is involved and if he could do certain days. Also what he would be doing."

"I can get you all the information and send it with Cathy to the hospital if you would like?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Obviously we are interested, but do not want to commit until we know for sure what is involved." 

"Of course, I understand Carlisle."

We all talk a little longer and then we say our good byes and head home.

"Jasper can I talk to you for a minute please?" I call out as I head into my study. As he comes to the door he looks scared and nervous.

"Papa did you call?"

"Yes, come in and sit with me please." I say not thinking about being on the couch.

"Papa…I….I…"

"Jasper, what's wrong son?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know what I did but…." He is near tears apologizing.

"Oh no, son stop. No you're not in trouble. I'm sorry I scared you. I talked with Mr. Green and not only is he happy you want to write the paper, but he is excited to see your presentation. He had nothing but high praises for you. He is also very happy you are working with Bella and Angela, he even said the 3 of you will do a wonderful job." 

"Really papa?" Jasper says happy now.

"Yes, really," I pull him in a hug. "Don't forget to order the movies then we'll set up some time to watch them together, okay."

"Okay papa, I will. Thank you again."

"Your very welcome son. Now I have a feeling you should go for a hunt, you look a little hungry."

"I will papa."

As I see Jasper and Alice leave for a hunt Esme walks in.

"So since we are alone should we talk some more about it." Esme says.

"Where's Seth? I thought he was still home."

"Jasper invited him hunting with them, he figured Seth could phase and do some running with them and promised to watch out for his brother. Seth then promised to stay away from them while they ate. I don't think he wants to watch anyways."

"Well that will help block Alice. Come sit with me. I am in complete agreement that we should take them. But…."

"But what dear?"

"If we decide to let Jasper do this who should we invite to come with us? Our family has grown a bit."

"A bit" Esme says laughing, "Dear if you call 5 vampire children, 3 wolf children, 1 human child, 3 human and 2 vampire brother's, brother-in-law, sister, sister-in-laws, 4 vampire, 5 wolf, 5 human nieces and nephews, and 2 vampire well….almost children a little bit. I would hate to see what you call a lot." She finishes now laughing hysterically.

"Well we could think about …..Wait 2 vampire what?" I say confused.

"Almost children, Charlotte left a message on my phone. She is going to call us tomorrow about them coming to visit and said something about a surprise. Plus you cannot deny you love them like they are your children."

"You're right and wrong" I say

"What?"

"We love them like they are our children my love. Now we just have to keep it from Edward." 

Esme and I just sit quiet for a while when the phone rings.

"Dr. Cullen"

"Hi daddy"

"Leah is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if you and momma would mind if I stay at moms tonight."

"Of course you can little one, is everything okay with your mom though?"

"Yes, Uncle Charlie is going to work later than thought so he decided to just go to his house for the night and mom just thought it would be fun for a girls night."

"Well that is fine with us; your momma would like to talk to your mom for a minute though."

"Okay, I'll get her. Love you both."

"We love you too."

"Sue, its Esme."

"Hi Esme, is everything okay? You're not upset about Leah staying…."

"No and please stop that right now. We told you she will always be your daughter. I actually just wondered if we could meet soon. There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Of course, I'm free Monday all day if that's okay."

"Perfect, how about between 10 and 11am"

"Sounds wonderful, I'll see you then. Why don't you come here I just got a new idea for the guest room and would love your opinion."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love you both."

"We love both of you too. Bye Esme"

"Bye Sue"

Before we knew it our kids were coming home and it was time for us to spend family time together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** I would like to say Thank You to everyone who is reading my first Fan Fiction story. A Special Thank You to everyone who has favorite, followed and reviewed. Your support means so much to me.

If you are enjoying this story, please check out my newest story "Elephant".

 **March 29** **th**

"Hello"

"Hi Aunt Esme, its Charlotte"

"Charlotte, honey how are you and Peter doing?"

"We're fine, how are you and Uncle Carlisle?"

"Hey Charlotte ask Aunt Esme how the human is doing? Any more accidents?" Peter calls out laughing.

"Well everyone here is doing fine, but Uncle Carlisle says to warn Peter to behave himself or he has 5 good reasons he will give him as an incentive too."

"Don't worry he heard you, you should see him backing up as if Uncle Carlisle is here. Funny thing is he never experienced anything. He has only heard about it from Jazz."

"Well he should listen. Now let's talk about you two coming here, it's been too long and what is this about you having a surprise for us?"

"Now Aunt Esme if I tell you it will not be a surprise would it? Oh and before you threaten me with Uncle Carlisle, I would have to say I'm sorry I still will not tell. Please let us tell you when we get there."

"Okay sweetheart, but when will you 2 arrive for a visit?"

"Well that's why I am calling; it's up to the both of you. Though….I don't mean this as an insult because it's truly not, but with your….3 newest children we need to spend some time getting accustomed to their scent so we don't react wrong. I hope you don't think us as bad, it's just…."

"Sweetheart it took us all time to get used to it. Now we don't think about it. In fact Jasper and Seth have become very close brothers."

"Really, wow I never thought I would hear that. Well then how about we try for Easter week?"

"I think that would be perfect. Charlotte your Uncle wants to talk to you, so I am going to say bye and send you both my love."

"Love you to Aunt Esme"

"Love you Aunt Esme" Peter calls out.

"Hi Sweetheart"

"Hi Uncle Carlisle, how are you?"

"I'm doing good honey, how are you?"

"I'm doing well too, thank you"

"I'm glad, now while I am not going to ask about your surprise. I am going to tell you that you will be staying with us while you are here. Before you say anything, there will be no arguments."

"Yes Uncle Carlisle, But are you sure everyone will be okay with it?"  
"I'm sure they would love it, plus this will give you both a chance to get to know our newest family members, all of them."

"Uncle Carlisle we already met Jacob, Leah and Seth"

"Well, let's say we added a few more. Charlotte honey, I'm sorry I have to go my pager is going off. I love you and cannot wait to see you both. Let us know when you are on your way."

"We will, love you too Uncle Carlisle. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart"

"What was that about them adding to the family?" Peter asks

"I don't know I guess we will find out when we get there" Charlotte answers

I check my pager and saw it was Catherine. I decide to call her.

"Hi Catherine"

"Oh hi Carlisle, I just wanted to let you know Tony sent the papers for you and Esme to look over."

"Oh thank you Catherine, I'll be there in a bit to pick them up. We want to look at them as soon as possible so we can make our final decision.

"Okay, I may be doing my rounds when you get here so please page me when you arrive. I'll meet up with you and give you the papers."

"Sounds like a plan, thank you again Catherine. I'll see you soon. Good bye"

"Wonderful, good bye Carlisle"

As I finish the call and hang up the phone Esme walks over to me.

"Is everything okay, I heard you tell Charlotte the hospital paged you?"

"Oh yes, that was Catherine"

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yes she has some papers I need to pick up. Would you care to join me?"

"Is it….."

"Yes"

"I would love to, I'll just get my purse and we can go"

I grabbed my bag and lab coat for appearance, and then we head out to the car. As we walk out I saw Jasper and say "Jasper please do not forget to order those DVD's"

"I already did papa. Papa where are you and momma going?"

"I got called in and your momma wants to run to the store. We will be home as soon as we can then maybe we can play ball for a while. Seth you have patrol later correct?"

"Yes dad"

"Okay so it will be just the 2 of us if you want"

"I'd love to papa. Be careful"

"We will, call if you need us. Love you guys"

"Love you too" both call together.

We get in the car and drive to the hospital. Once we arrive we went to my office, as I open the door I find an envelope that was slid under my door. Attached to it is a note from Catherine.

Carlisle here is the information. Sorry I got called away; my mom is not feeling well. Please feel free to call us with any questions. Catherine.

"Well dear why don't we go in and see what we have. After you."

"Thank you love"

We go in and sit on my couch. I open the envelope and pull out the papers.

Enclosed are:

Participant information

A schedule of events

2 maps (1 for where they are to check in, 1 with where the different events were along with what time the events are at)

A flier about a Reverberations Ceremony (to honor the Civil War Hero's)

"So where do we start" I ask

"Well since we have not made a final decision why don't we start with participant information. While we are reading we can write any questions down to ask Tony later."

"I think that is a wonderful idea"

We started reading the papers, as we do Esme is jotting notes.

"Okay so Jasper would need to check in at 8am if we want him to have the full experience. I believe the location is on this map. But what if we ask Tony to take us there the first day."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. We could meet up with Tony and check him in."

"Okay that's settled, let's continue. But we will need to ask that and the conformations first."

"Carlisle, am I hearing you already decided to let my….my baby boy go off to war" my beautiful wife says while fake crying.

"You know I would nev….Oh Esme knock it off" I said laughing now at her.

"Gotta" she was laughing now.

"Oh you just wait young lady, you just wait" I tease back

After we banter a little more back and forth we continue reading. Food would be no problem; neither would the use of modern jewelry for him. He can keep his wrist cuff in his pocked. I would however prefer Jasper had his cellphone but they are not allowed for re-enactors. It should not be a problem as we would all be there around him.

"Carlisle what about him camping there. Do you think he would want to or we should let him?"

"I'm not sure, nor am I sure I want him too. Please hear me out, I know that look. I am so beyond proud of our son, but is it fair too him to chance it? If we completely decide I will talk to him about it. But I will have to have the final say. I'm sorry my love, but we cannot risk anything." 

"Carlisle, all I was going to say is I agree with you. I'm not sure either. Our baby, our son has come extremely far, look at him with Bella he adores his sister. But I would never want to hurt him by chancing putting him in any situations that could cause him a problem. I was just going to ask if we not even offer it. We can explain to him why if he finds out about it and asks. I know he will understand and I don't see any problems with him over it."

"Neither do I love, neither do I"

We continue to read down the list, campsite is my only questionable area. Though I believe we agree on our choice. No camping.

"Carlisle, it says lights out at midnight, do we want him staying that late? I know he technically is older than they are, but he is 17 in appearance, how will that look?"

"Well I could talk to Tony and see if we can stay a little past closing then all leave together. That is if something special is going on there. This will allow him to have a full experience."

"That would be wonderful, then if not we all leave and go back to the hotel at closing."

While we are reading the information we look at the map showing the check in are. This is in the back of the park near "A Taste of History" restaurant.

"I think this should pick our meeting place in case something happens." Esme says.

"I agree, how about the chapel, I believe it's called "Martha Mary Chapel". It is located near where Jasper needs to check in."

"I think it's perfect."

We continue reading and decide to pick some events we think Jasper may like to participate in."

"Okay, so we agree if Jasper wants to he can participate in Drill and Marching, Cavalry, Tactical and Bayonet Drill."

"Yes, then he will be able to spend some time walking around with the family also. I just hope he likes his surprise."

"I am sure he will love it darling. Now we just need to decide who to bring."

"Well, I've been thinking about this also. We cannot really invite only some and not all if you know what I mean?"

"I do, I've been thinking about this also, so I think we should…"

"Oh Carlisle. Are you sure we can?"

"Yes, why not, plus we don't know if we will do this again. I know we've talked about doing something like this so why not."

"Oh Carlisle" Esme begins to cry. "You are the most amazing….I love you Carlisle Cullen" She says then kisses me lovingly, but passionately.

"I love you too Esme Cullen, I love you and I love our whole family. All of them."

Now that we've made our decisions of who and what we decide to head home. As we pull in the drive way we see Bella and Jasper sitting on the porch swing talking.

"Well, hello you two, what's going on here?"

"Hi papa, hi momma"

"Hi dad, hi mom, Jasper and I were just talking about some project ideas." Bella starts to say. She then turns and finishes saying, "I love them and am so excited to do it. I know Angela will love them too." She then gives her brother a hub before coming to hug her mom and me.

"I have to head back home. I told Charlie I would make fish tonight before he leaves for work. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you mom and dad" she says kissing us then turns and says "love you Jasper" she blows a kiss towards him.

"Love you too sis" he returns a blown kiss. "See you tomorrow"

We all watch as Bella gets into her truck and pulls out.

"Ready Jasper?"

"Yes papa, I got the mitts and ball here. Momma would you like to play catch with us?" Jasper asks.

Esme kisses his cheek and says, "No thank you, I'll just watch you. But thank you for asking."

Jasper gave her a shy smile before grabbing the gloves and ball. We enjoy playing for several hours laughing and talking the whole time. Before we know it the rest of the family are coming home, and time for dinner. As our wolf children are eating I ask everyone else to join us at the dinner table.

"I just have a quick announcement to make. Earlier today Charlotte called us, they will be coming for a visit during Easter week. I have along with your mother informed them they are welcome to stay with us as long as they wish. I think it is only appropriate they meet all of our new family. They also informed us they have a surprise for our family too. So I am going to tell you we expect everyone" I then turn purposely and look at Jake "to treat them with respect. If there is a problem you are to come to your mom or me and tell us. Does everyone understand?"

I receive a chorus of yes's; Leah then raises her hand to ask a question.

"Leah"

"Do you think if Charlotte is okay with it, I can invite her to come to the reservation? I would like her to meet my mom."

"I think that is sweet little one. But what if we plan a picnic, just in case she is not ready. We will have everyone come over."

"Okay daddy thank you. I know I've met her last time she visited and she seems so nice."

"I'm sure she will appreciate knowing you want to spend time bonding with her. Just remember they are not use to your kids yet. They may need some time and space at first. Jasper we would like to speak with you for a moment please."

"Okay papa"

Esme, Jasper and I walk up to the study. Even though we know everyone (expect for Billy) can hear us, we also know they will respect our privacy.

"Please come in and sit son. First of all you are not in any trouble, your mom and I have been talking and want to ask your opinion about something."

"Okay papa" Jasper says as he looks between his mother and I. Esme smiles gently towards him, and then she takes his hand and nods to me to continue.

"Son, we know how much Peter and Charlotte mean to you. We hope you know what they mean to us too?"

Jasper nods his head and I continue.

"So we wonder if they agree would you like to have a new brother and sister, or 2 new cousins. We are going to talk to them about joining our family. But as you know this will have to be their decision, they will have to live with the same rules as everyone else does."

Just as I finish saying this Jasper's jaw drops open. He looks at his mom then me; tears are welling up in his eyes. He then shocks us both as he falls into his mom's arms and hugs her crying softly thanking us over and over again.

"Shh baby, Shh….we want to do this, no we love doing this. You know how much they have come to mean to your papa and I. But Jasper" Esme says now moving him so he is looking at her. "Remember they need to agree first." Esme finishes

"Also Jasper please do not tell them until they get here, we want to talk to them first, and we will have you nearby." I add

"Okay momma, papa I promise. Papa, momma thank you. Even if they are not ready now you….you both….I love you momma, I love you papa" Jasper says hugging us both now.

"We love you too son, very, very much." I tell him "Now go clean up and tell your siblings movie in 10 minutes."

"Yes sir, papa" Jasper says with the biggest smile.

Jasper leaves and Esme and I are also smiling, knowing how happy Jasper is at this idea. We join everyone and settle down; Leah is up for picking the movie tonight. She picks "The Haunting" with Liam Neeson and Catherine Zeta Jones. The boy's faces were priceless when it starts as they figure she was going to pick a romantic comedy. After the movie our kids all exchanged good nights with us and Billy before we all went to our rooms for the night. Our wolf children went to sleep and the rest of us took this time for some down time as I like to call it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I want to wish everyone a VERY HAPPY 4** **TH** **of July, hope you have a fun and safe day celebrating.**

 **Thank you to all my readers, and those who have followed and favorite this story and my story Elephant. A special thank you to everyone who reviewed, your reviews make my day. Feel free to P.M. me if you wish I will write you back.**

 **To my reviewer Spawn: While I am honored to be compared to my dear friend Carlisle Cares, I am not them. We both were honored that you thought we the same person, but we are not. I hope you are continuing to enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **March 30** **th**

 **School - J. POV.**

We just finish home room and now Bella and I have study hall together. Alice and I are walking thru the hall towards our classrooms as Edward and Bella are walking towards us.

"Hi Bella, how are you today sis?"

"I'm good, how is my big brother?"

"Good darling. Ready for study hall, maybe we can ask if we can sit in the back and work on the history project idea's some more."

"I don't think it will hurt to try and ask."

We walked into the classroom and walk over to Mr. O'Connor's desk to ask him.

"Jasper, Bella how are you this morning?" Mr. O'Connor greets us.

We're fine thank you Mr. O'Connor." Bella answers

"Excuse me, Mr. O'Connor, can we ask you a question?" I say

"Of course Jasper, what is it?"

"Bella and I were wondering if we can go sit in the back and quietly talk with Angela about the extra credit history project please. We promise to keep it down so we don't disturb anyone."

"That would be fine and thank you for asking me first. Please just remember to keep your voices down."

"Yes sir, we promise. Thank you"

Bella and I go to the back table and take our notebooks out while waiting for Angela. When I see Angela coming in I stand up and wave to her to join us.

"Hi Bella, Hi Jasper" Angela greets us, "why are we sitting back here?" She asks.

"Mr. O'Connor gave us permission to talk about our history project ideas as long as we keep our voices down." I reply

"Oh good, I have been thinking about it. What did you guys come up with? Angela asks.

"Well I have a few ideas, but would like to hear yours ladies first darlings." I say with a smile to both of them.

"Bella why don't you start" Angela says.

"Well I thought if mom will help us, it would be fun to re-create some foods that were cooked during this time period. We could make something from both the northern and southern regions and let everyone try it."

I couldn't help but let a soft laugh out, which Bella just looked at me mocking hurt.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I just pictured what papa will say about the way they cooked back then." Knowing full well he knows.

"I'm sure he knows Jasper, but you are right he probably will not like it. But I think we can find something not so bad to make." Bella says

"Your right darling, we can ask them when you come over after school."

"Okay, it's your turn Angela what's your idea." Bella says.

"Please don't laugh" Angela starts

"Angela, darling we would never laugh at your idea." I say

"You laughed at Bella's" Angela says slightly nervously.

"That's because she is practically my little sister. I promise though no laughing." I say.

"What if we did a mock interview? We could write out questions and answer them as if we were a soldier from that period; we could even decide if we want to do the Confederate or Union side." She continues.

"Excuse me Angela" I stop her here, giving her a gentle smile. "I personally love it, but why don't you and Bella write the questions. I know about my Great Uncle and my name sake. I could answer them as he would, include questions about rationings and items they used. I could help look up things and give you both the information. Then if momma agrees we could set it up like a talk show and I'll bring enough food for everyone to try."

"Jazz!" Bella says with a big smile.

"Jasper, are you sure? I mean I know your Uncle never….I mean…." Angela is trying to say something, I believe about "his" missing in action. I quickly take her hand gently and look at her.

"Angela I promise if I was not sure I could do this I would not offer. In fact, I have a couple of his uniforms, including his dress uniform. If any of them fit I can wear it." I say while sending a calming wave towards her.

"That would be amazing Jasper, at least you could bring them if they don't." She adds.

The lunch bell rings and I decide to invite Angela to join us at the Cullen table. She looks at Bella to see if my invitation is serious.

Bella says, "They don't invite someone if they don't mean it."

Angel accepts my offer with a sweet smile.

As we get to the table I introduce her to the family and everyone welcomes her. What surprised me most was even Rose was welcoming of Angela. We all enjoy the time talking and laughing while watching the looks we are getting. Angela finds it funniest and cannot stop laughing. This spread thru the table quickly as we are all laughing now.

After lunch we head off to history class.

"Jasper, Bella, Angela how are you today? Mr. Green greets us.

"We're fine thank you. Mr. Green we would like to talk to you about our project idea if we can?" I say.

"Actually we are going to talk about that today in class, if you can please wait a bit."

"Oh yes sir, I…."

"Stop, Jasper you didn't know. Oh if you have a moment I would like have a word with you before class. That is if you ladies don't mind." Mr. Green says jokingly.

"No, not at all Mr. Green. I'll get our seats Jasper." Bella says.

Bella and Angel find a larger table so we can all sit together. "What about here Angela, maybe we can work on your project later."

Mr. Green and I step outside of the room for privacy.

"Jasper, I just want to talk to you about is to make sure you got my message the other day."

"Yes sir, papa and I talked as soon as they got home. Thank you for being so understanding, most teachers…"

"Jasper please stop, I truly understand. I just wanted to tell you if you ever need to talk to me please make an appointment. If you are not comfortable talking here, we can set a time when your dad is at the reservation clinic to meet at my house or the clinic. Please never fear coming to me and talking. I try to be a man." Mr. Green says.

"Mr. Green you are fair, you're more than fair." I reply

"I'm glad you think that, and between you and me and well….your parents. I'm excited to see you're what you 3 come with for your project."

"Thank you. Bella, Angela and I think we have something fun and unique."

Just then the bell rings for class to start.

"Okay Mr. Hale let's get to class."

 **C. POV.**

I decide to go do my rounds early so I can go with Esme to visit Sue. I want to talk to her about the trip and see what her opinion is. I also wanted to be home when Jasper gets home to see how his day went.

We had a wonderful visit with her and now we're in my study waiting for the kids to get home. Esme and I walk down to meet them as they come in. There was a chorus of "HI's" from each of them as they walk in. Jasper and Bella are the last 2 to walk in as they are talking to each other as if in their own world.

"They've been like that since school let out." Alice says in frustration

"Well hello you 2" I greeted

"Hi dad, hi mom" Bella greets us as she hugs and kisses us. Then she looks and smiles at Jasper, like she was telling him something, before disappearing upstairs with Edward.

"Hi papa, hi momma" Jasper greets us kissing his mom and giving me a hug.

"Well you're in a good mood, how was your day baby?" Esme asks as we go to sit in the living room.

"It was really good, momma."

"Oh, what happened?" I decide to inquire sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Esme. I patted a spot between us for Jasper to come and sit with us. He accepts the invitation and sits down.

"Well during study hall Bella, Angela and I got a chance to talk about ideas for our project. Bella thought it would be fun if you could help her make some types of foods from then momma. If you would please?" he asks his mom.

"Of course baby. In fact if you would like I will drop it off before class."

"That would be wonderful; I'll talk with them both tomorrow. Thank you momma" Jasper then gives his momma hug and kiss.

As he turns back to face me, Esme pulls him against her. Normally he would shy away from such affection but he has really started welcoming it from her. He gives her his sweet shy smile, which she repays with a kiss on his forehead before he continues.

"When you're done spoiling our son" I say laughing. Esme tries to glare at me, but they both start laughing.

"So we then went to lunch and I invited Angela to join us at our table. Don't worry papa, Bella explained that we don't eat much at school because momma makes a big meal if your home early. She believed her, and then we continued talking about our ideas. After lunch we had history class, Mr. Green spoke with me before class and asked if we spoke after you talked to him. Once in class he asked who wanted to do any or all of the extra credit."

"Oh, how many said they did?" I ask

"Most of the class, I was surprised, so was Mr. Green. Though he did notice who did not raise their hand." Jasper continues.

"Oh?" Esme says

Jasper turned towards her now to answer her.

"Yes, momma," turning back he continues "there were a few who didn't but they were not sure if they had to commit or not. Mr. Green then explained that he just wanted a rough count. That the only ones who would be committed were the projects." Jasper is almost now talking a mile a minute and his excitement level keeps growing as he is going along. I finally have to raise my hand up to stop him before our house needs to be completely fixed. I can only imagine what the others are feeling. Poor Jasper looks at me like something is wrong.

"Son, I just want you to take a few deep breaths. You're getting so excited, and while I love seeing you like this….well, I don't think your mom will appreciate if your brothers and sisters get too…" I trail off.

Jasper ducks his head down and sheepishly looking at his mom apologizes.

"Oh baby, it's okay. But I agree with your papa. I will hate to get upset with anyone, especially when you are so excited about this."

Jasper then looks towards me and I know what he needs.

"Okay, follow me. Slow and steady. In and out, in and out, great job son."

After a few more minutes he seems to calm down.

"Would you like to continue" I ask.

He shakes his head yes.

"So after that more raised their hands. Now almost everyone raised their hands. Mr. Green then decided to ask everyone who wants to do any or all to come up to the desk and explain what they want to do. We decided to wait for a few people to go up first and talk to him. Then the girls decided to have me do the talking, so I explained what we came up with. I already told you about Bella's idea, and Angela thought it would be interesting to do a question and answer session with one of the soldiers. So I suggested that she and Bella write a list of questions I could answer as if I was my "Great Uncle Major Jasper Whitlock", I then thought we could turn it into a talk show. I explained that I knew a lot about him and would be able to answer the questions. We are also going to discuss things like rationing and medical treatments."

Just as Jasper was saying that Bella and Edward walk down to say good bye to us.

"I added the medical part for you dad" Bella says. "I just want to say bye. Edward is taking Charlie, Sue and I out for dinner."

"Well you have a good time and be careful young lady." I say kissing her forehead.

She hugs and kisses me back, then says her good byes to her mom and brother with hugs for both and a kiss for her mom. I'm sure she wanted to kiss her brother too, but doesn't want him uncomfortable. It's like she can read him. After they leave we continue talking.

"So where were we, Oh yes you were telling us about a talk show?" I say

"Yes, Mr. Green was really excited and said we were the first group to come up with something so creative. He even told us when we can have as much of a class hour as we want to do our presentation. Papa?"

"Yes Jazzy"

"Angela asked if she can come over and ask you questions. I said you were fascinated with the history of medicine and maybe able to find some things she can use to create questions. I didn't want her to think we, Bella and I would want to do all the research and leave her to do only the writing part. When we talked we all decided what parts we would research and then exchange information. They decided if I was going to answer the questions I cannot write them. This way I would answer them like a real interview."

"Well of course she can come over and see me. Find out when is good for her and where."

"Actually, Rosalie suggested here."

I though his mom and I were going to both fall on the floor. Don't get me wrong, Rose has a great heart. But is not always that warm and welcoming to anyone, especially humans.

"Really son?"

"Yes, after lunch as we were getting ready to head to class, Rose asked Angela if she would like to come here and talk with you. When I asked Rose why, she simply said "She's always been nice to us and doesn't act like the rest of them." I just thanked her and well Rose was Rose, but I could feel how happy she was anyways."

"Well I must say that this was very nice of her and of course Angela is welcome here son. Please ask her when she would like to come so I can make sure I'm available, okay?"

"Yes papa, thank you. Thank you too momma."

"Your very welcome son" I say

"Jasper, just one thing please" Esme says

"Yes momma"

"Maybe you should inform her we have friends coming to visit, in case they are here when she comes. Also maybe you should call Peter and tell him she may be coming to see your papa."

"Thank you, I will call them right away. Oh papa, what about our movies" Jasper asks.

"When you talk to Peter, explain that you need to watch them for school and they are more than welcome to join us if they want. Otherwise, they will need to find something else to do and respect our time away from them." I say.

"I'll do that, I think Peter may like to watch them, and I am sure the girls can occupy Charlotte if she does not want to watch them with us."

"I'm sure they will son, I'm sure they will."

"So did anything else happen in class" I ask.

"After everyone who was interested in his offer talked to him he asked if anyone else thought they might be. A few more hands went up so he said he would give everyone until Friday to decide or change their ideas. He then looked at Lauren and continued to say "and I think some of you may want to consider the offer." Papa you should have seen it, as soon as Mr. Green turned around she made a remark under her breath or so she thought. Mr. Green then said "do you want to repeat that Miss Mallory or would you like to stop talking and keep quiet." She turned so red, Bella quickly slipped her hand under the desk and on my knee to help steady me just in case. I thanked her quietly."

"I'm sure she appreciated that son." I say.

"We're so very proud of you Jasper; we know that could not have been easy. But you proved again you can do anything you want." Esme says smiling at him.

When we are done talking we stand up and Jasper pulls us both into a hug as he says, "I love you momma, I love you papa. I don't know what I would be without you."

"We love you too our soldier/baby boy" we say together.

Jasper now leaves the room to make the calls, but as he does I call out to him.

"Oh Jasper, your movies came today, they are in my study."

"Okay papa, thank you" he calls back.

A few seconds later we hear him on the phone with Peter and Charlotte.

"Well I am so happy he had a good day at school Carlisle."

"So am I dear, so am I"


	6. Chapter 6

**April 1** **rst**

Work had been crazy today, I was just glad to be pulling into the garage. Esme called me earlier to tell me she was taking the kids to go hunting. They would probably be gone when I got home. As much as I truly love my family I was glad for some much needed quiet time. Jacob, Seth and Leah were went along with Billy, Sue, Sam and Emily to Neah Bay where the Makah Tribal area is located. Sam and Emily had to go to get Claire and Skylar and bring them back to La Push. Emily's poor sister was in a horrific accident and well….I hate to think it, but it does not sound good. I have offered my help and although Emily was extremely grateful she said she would prefer to leave it to the Great Spirit in the Sky (who we call God). I did however insist that she will be brought here when she is stable enough to move. No arguments, since Emily and the girls are her closest living family and are here.

As I walk into my study I must still be deep in thought, because as I turn the light on and turn around I am startled by my pixie daughter sitting at my desk in the dark.

"Ali, I thought you went hunting with your mom and siblings" I say

"I asked mom if I could stay and talk to you daddy" she answers

"Is everything okay baby?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that daddy"

I look at her for a moment.

"Why don't you come and sit with me, we can talk about what is on your mind." I say as I lead her to the couch. My poor baby girl looks at me like she was going to be in trouble when I sat down. "Alice come on you're not in trouble, come sit on my lap and talk to me." I say.

Alice came and sat on my lap; I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"Alice, I will let you stay like this if you promise to talk to me, okay?"

"Okay daddy, well it's about Peter and Charlotte. When I was talking to Charlotte she….she…."

"Alice is something wrong with them? Do they not want to come now?" I interrupted her.

"No daddy, NO!" Alice practically yells. I raise my eyebrow and she quickly looks down in submission.

"I'm sorry daddy, I really am. I didn't mean to yell at you" She practically whispers now.

"I know baby, I know. But if you ever raise your voice to me like that again you know what will happen. You will be a very sorry little girl." I say as a reprimand to her.

"Yes daddy, I'm truly sorry." She says.

"Okay baby, please continue and calmly" I say.

"See daddy, Peter and Charlotte are really excited about coming. They miss you and mommy so much. They even figured out how to keep some of their decisions from me." She now giggles.

"Do you think this is because of your siblings?" I ask

"Maybe, but I can't even see them now and the others are not home. It's just when Charlotte and I were talking she seemed concerned about something."

"What is that?"

"Well she mentioned she is nervous about how they may react if one of us, especially Jasper or I do something and get in trouble"

"Let me see if I am understanding you correctly, Charlotte is scared Peter or her may attack me if I need to reprimand one of you. Am I correct?"

"Well yes and no daddy. It's more if you have to….well….spank one of us. She is especially nervous if Jasper would get in trouble, would Peter attack if you even swatted him."

"Well I'll tell you Alice, when they get here your mom and I already were planning to talk to them. We will explain that while we do spank it is a last resort and not for every mistake. Baby, don't worry. I know they were with Jasper in the south, and what they think punishments in a coven are. But are we a coven?"

"No daddy" Alice says with a giggle. "We are a family even if others want to call us a coven." She finishes saying while making a face at the word 'coven'

"And why is that Alice" I ask her seriously

"Because of you and mommy. Coven leaders would not have accepted Jasper and me the way you and momma did. They would not set fair rules, show love, even if it comes with a sore behind." She says shyly looking down. "They would not allow, let alone adopt wolves, have an Indian chief as a brother and uncle for their members. Daddy you may be called our leader, and the leader of our wolf and human siblings and cousins, but you are our dad and their uncle. Someone we all look up to and would do anything for. We would never love a leader, but we all love you, our dad and mom, uncle and aunt, brother and sister. We all love you."

Her words touched me so deep I pull her in a tight hug and kiss her forehead.

"Your mother and I love all of you too. Equally and yet differently as you're all unique and special to us. So please don't worry, mom and I have a few things we want to talk to them about and everything will be fine, we promise. Okay?"

"Okay daddy" Alice replies then kisses my cheek.

"Is that all that was on your mind baby?"

"Well there was 1 more thing daddy."

"Oh what is it baby?"

"Rose, Bella and I were talking about the Easter Egg hunt for Claire. But now we don't know if we should. I mean because of Emily's sister and Leah's cousin being in the hospital. Daddy we don't want to hurt any of them, especially those little girls."

"Oh Alice, I am sure Emily and Sam will appreciate you doing this. We can wait until the middle of the week or closer to the end of the week. Maybe you can invite Charlotte to help. I'm sure that she will enjoy getting to know everyone. This will also give everyone time to settle in a bit. Then we can have the egg hunt and a party."

"I would like to invite Charlotte daddy. But do you think Emily will still want us to do this. I'm scared she will take it the wrong way, I don't want her upset about us doing this."

"Well baby, we can ask her to make sure she is okay with it. But no matter what her answer is you need to respect it. I'm sure she will be upset and scared, but I also believe she will appreciate the gesture."

"I'll talk to Bella and Rose and maybe we can come up with something that would include everyone so it's more of a family party than just an egg hunt."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea baby. Just tell your mom and me what you come up with."

"Okay daddy, we'll do that" she says as she gives me a hug.

"Daddy…would you…"

"What baby?"

"Would you like to hunt with me" Alice asks shyly

"Of course baby, I would love to. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I want to thank everyone for reading this story; it truly means a lot to me. Please feel free to Personal Message me if you wish, I will respond.**

 **To my very sweet reviewer who asked for an update, here it is. I hope you enjoy Peter and Charlotte's arrival and their surprise for the family.**

* * *

 **April 3** **rd**

Esme and I spent yesterday at the reservation talking with Sam, Emily and Sue. We told them about our plans for when they can bring Ava to live near us. Esme is already designing a house for her that will have everything she will need while she recovers. We also offered our help when Sam and Emily are ready to formally adopt Claire and Skylar. As hard as it is Emily understands that Ava may never be the same person she once was. That she will not be able to care for her daughters. While Esme was showing Sue and Emily the plans I had a chance to speak with Sam.

"Sam lets go outside for a moment. I would like to talk with you."

"Okay Uncle Carlisle. Is everything okay? I hope you're not upset that Jacob, Leah and Seth came with Billy, Sue and us. Emily really needed their support."

"No Sam, not at all. I am glad they could help. It's actually about 2 other things."

"Oh? Okay, what's going on?"

"Well first, Jasper's closest friends Peter and Charlotte are arriving tomorrow and would like to meet "our family". They are vampires that do not live our lifestyle. But your aunt and I are planning to invite them again to try. We were very close last time they were here and we hope this time they will try. But they know our rules of no hunting around our area. We plan on having a gathering and inviting everyone over, which brings me to the second item…."

"Uncle Carlisle, I mean no disrespect what so ever when I ask this, but do you trust them around our families?"

"Yes Sam I do. In fact Jasper even offered to take full responsibility for them. Leah and Seth met them before and everyone got along just fine. Now for the second item. The girls were planning an Easter Egg Hunt for Claire and Skylar, but they do not want to do anything to upset Emily or you. Alice is especially worried if they do it will Emily take it as they don't care about what she, what you all are going through. I suggested we wait a few days and we could do something for everyone. That we can have a be-lated Easter party closer to next weekend. She was even thinking about asking Charlotte to help hide the eggs. But she asked me to check with you both first."

"Uncle Carlisle please tell Alice, tell all of them we would love to do something next weekend. Both Emily and I know you will never do anything to hurt us. Please tell them to continue planning this."

"I will Sam, thank you."

Sam then surprised me as he hugs me and says "No thank you Uncle Carlisle, thank you for everything you have done and are doing for all of us."

As I am thinking about this visit I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in Alice" I say

"Hi daddy, there's going to be a storm later today. I was hoping we could play baseball until Peter and Charlotte arrive." She says

"I don't see why not baby, come here honey, and sit with me. I want to talk to you for a minute."

Alice comes over and sits on the bed next to me. Looking over at me.

"Yes daddy"

"Honey, I talked to Sam yesterday about the Easter Egg Hunt…" before I can finish I see her face loose its smile and her eyes becoming sad. She starts to put her head down. I stop her and lift her head back up.

"Sam said they would love it. But he also agreed we should wait a bit."

Really daddy?" she says excited

"Yes Ali Cat" I say "In fact go tell everyone we are going to have a family meeting in 15 minutes to talk about this and some other things. Please ask your brothers to help Uncle Billy downstairs."

"Okay daddy" Alice says before she leaves the room. Next thing I hear is Alice yelling "EVERYONE FAMILY….."

I stop her fast, "Mary Alice Cullen!" I call out

She opens my door, "Yes daddy?" she asks shyly knowing very well.

"Did I ask you to go yell or go tell them young lady?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"You said go tell them, sorry daddy, I'll go tell them."

"Alice, yell one more time and you will not be a happy young lady understand?"

"Yes daddy"

"Okay baby, go tell them please"

She leaves this time and now I hear her doing as I asked her to do.

I used my time to change into something more comfortable before heading down. As I reach the stairs I can see Emmett carrying Billy down and Jasper bringing his chair.

"Thank you boys" Billy says

"Anytime Uncle Billy" Emmett replies

"Just ask we'll always help you." Jasper says

I am so proud of my boys. Just a few years ago this would never have happened. I make my way down and into the dining room.

"Okay everyone please take a seat. Darling care to join me?" I ask Esme. She comes up and sits on my left and Billy was on my right.

"Okay, so I decided to call a quick meeting to go over a few things. First as you know Peter and Charlotte are arriving today. I want everyone to behave while they are here. If your mom or Billy have to reprimand anyone they will answer to me, and just so you know Charlotte is worried how Peter or she will react to that."

Leah raises her hand

"Yes little one, did you have a question."

"Dad don't they know how you run this family? Why would they be worried, I think I speak for us wolf children when I say we will not hurt them?"

"Leah I know, we know you will not. That's not what she is worried about. Yes they have heard about our discipline methods. However, they have never seen or experienced them. They however, have experienced what other leaders would do and all I will say and Jasper will agree is it's not very nice. While I choose to talk ground or even spank you they would not think twice about killing their followers."

Leah's face went blank, her jaw drops open and she looks like she was going to cry. All of a sudden Jasper gets up and goes over to Leah and hugs her feeling how upset she became as she realizes what I said. Again I am very proud of my son.

"Hey Le Le it's okay, I'm okay, papa is right while his hand can set our seats on fire, he is no way like them. That's why I love him. I never loved my creator, but I sure love papa and our family. You have nothing to worry about anyways. They are excited to spend time with you, with all of you. Plus I'm taking full responsibility for Peter and Charlotte while they are here anyways."

"That brings me to my next point. No you are not Jasper; I see no problems coming from anyone. But if there is that person and only that person will answer to me. Jasper do not even think of arguing young man." I say as I walk over to him while I give him a quick hug and I whisper "they have to accept our way if they accept our offer son. We would never hold you responsible for anyone's actions."

Jasper returns my hug and whispers "thank you papa"

We both head back to our seats then and I decide to continue.

"Okay let's continue. I spoke with Sam yesterday while we were checking on Emily and talking to her about Ava. Ava has a long road to recovery and your mom, Uncle Billy and I have started working on plans to help her and her family. We will not go into details now, but I hope everyone to please be supportive of Emily, Sam, Ava and the girls. Help them in any way they may need it."

I receive a chorus of "We will", "of course" and even a few "What can we do", "how can we help". I am so proud of them. I put my hand up to quiet them down, which did not work. They were so willing to start helping their new family now.

"Kids, Kids, KIDS!" I try to call, but still nothing.

Billy now whistles and gets everyone's attention.

"Thank you Billy" I say

"Anytime Carlisle" he says with a smile

"We are very pleased that you are not only willing, but wanting to help them, but right now just be there for them. Be extra patient with them, and do not take anything personally. That goes also towards Leah and Seth. Remember Ava is their cousin too. When I spoke with Sam we talked about the Easter Egg Hunt, the girls are planning and as I told Alice, it's still on. However, we all agree to post pone it until next weekend. Probably Saturday, but I will verify with him tomorrow to make sure Saturday will be okay."

Again I have a hand raised.

"Jasper question"

"Yes papa, I know the girls are planning this, but can we help or do something for them? Maybe get Claire and Skylar something special?"

"That would be wonderful Jasper, I think not only would they love it, but so will Sam and Emily.

Emmett"

"What about them pops, what about Sam and Emily can we do something for them too?"

"What are you thinking son?"

"I am not sure, maybe we can offer to watch the girls and let them spend a night out or spend time with Ava. Make like a slumber party for them and even invite some of our cousins to join us."

"Emmett that would be a wonderful gesture. Does everyone agree to this?"

Again I receive a chorus of "yes" and "sounds wonderful". Then Leah got up and went over to Emmett, as she hugs him she is crying softly saying "Thank you Emmy Bear, that's such a wonderful offer. I know that Emily and Sam will appreciate it, and so do Seth and I"

"Oh my Emmy Bear that was so sweet son." Esme says

"Hey, we're family and family helps each other, right pops?"

"Right son, I'm very, no we" I say now pointing at Esme and Billy "are very proud of you, of all of you. Now one last thing, while Billy, Leah, Seth, Jake and Bella are at the reservation this evening, Alice informed me it's going to rain. She suggested and your mom and I agree it will be fun to play baseball while we wait for our friends to arrive."

Everyone seemed so excited at this idea.

 **B. POV. – Outside**

I just pull up to mom and dad's house and was starting to get out of the truck when I think I hear someone calling my name.

'Hmm…I'm hearing things' I think.

"Bella" I hear again

I turn around to see Peter and Charlotte walking through the trees. I don't know why but I decide to run towards them, or should I say try to. As usual though I trip and was about to go face first to the ground when I fell two stone cold arms catch me. Then I hear laughing.

"Good catch Char., so how is our favorite human?" Peter says laughing out.

I stand up to thank Charlotte and glare at Peter when I turn around I see something that let's just say shocks me. I didn't mean to but I kind of yelled:

"PETER, CHARLOTTE OH MY…."

Before I can finish my family was outside, Jacob, Seth and Leah have phased and were watching close to Billy who is on the porch.

 **C. POV. - Outside**

"Peter? Charlotte?" Jasper calls

I move and they turn to show the family what I saw, why I yelled. Their eyes are the most beautiful amber color I have ever seen. We can still see some red flax in them, but WOW they are beautiful.

"Your eyes, they are beautiful!" mom says as she ran over to give them a hug.

"So this is you're…."dad starts.

"SURPRISE! Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme" Charlotte says with a smile.

"EXCUSE ME" Billy calls "can someone please come and help me down"

Before he knows it Emmett flashes over and carries Billy (chair and all) down to where we are standing. Leah and Seth come running and barking with their tails wagging in excitement.

"So whom do we have here Carlisle?" Billy asks

"Billy this is Peter and Charlotte, Peter and Charlotte this is Chief William (Billy) Black my friend and brother." I say with a smile placing my hand on Billy's shoulder.

"And our uncle" all the family calls out at the same time. Well 2 of them bark it out.

"Leah, Seth please go inside the house and phase back so you can visit before you go to the reservation." As I say this Jacob comes out to greet our guests.

"Peter, Charlotte this is Jacob Black Cullen. He is Chief Black's biological son, and our adopted son."

"Wait so Chief Black you are also a shape shifter?" Peter asks.

"First of all please it's either Billy or Uncle Billy, not Chief Black your choice. Second, no Peter I do not phase. By the time Carlisle and his family came back to Forks I was already in this chair. But Jacob along with several other members of our tribe did phase. After a lot of …..let's say misunderstandings, we not only worked out a new treaty, but we all became one very big family. See Carlisle and Esme have done so much for our people and they never asked for anything in return" Billy says.

As Billy finishes saying this Seth comes out and walks over to us, I put my arm around him and say: "Well we were given so much more than we could have dreamed of my brother."

Seth looks up at me and smiles saying "so were we dad"

"Peter, Charlotte you remember Seth Clearwater, our now youngest son."

"Uh hum" Seth clears his throat; everyone turns to look at him.

"Cullen" Seth says with a big smile as he walks towards them.

Jasper tenses up as does Peter for a second, however, Charlotte walks up to Seth without thought.

"It's very nice to see you again Seth, and Jasper has told us all about what has been happening, how close you two have become." She says smiling back at him.

Seth took Charlotte's hand to shake it and looks at her eyes.

"WOW! Your eyes are beautiful!" he turns towards Jasper and asks "I thought you said, I thought I remember you saying they had….a different diet?"

Before Jasper can answer, Charlotte begins to speak. "We did Seth, but we decided to try and see if we can change to their diet. I will admit Uncle Carlisle we are having….a hard time. I'm sorry, we both made mistakes since we started. But we are trying." She says sadly.

Now Leah comes outside and says "I can't speak for everyone, but I can see you're trying, oh and dad doesn't get mad about mistakes."

"Leah!" Charlotte calls happy to see her and hear her say this, "it's so wonderful to see you. Congratulations, we hear you are doing great in school." They give each other a quick hug.

"Wait, what? How did you know? I'm just in my second term."

"Like we were telling Seth, Jasper keeps us informed about the family. Peter and I are so happy for you."

"Thank you Charlotte, Peter" Leah says with a shy smile.

Just then the rain begins to fall.

"Boys could you please help your Uncle back in the house, come on everyone let's go in and visit until they have to leave for the reservation." Carlisle says

"Wait, Uncle Billy you're leaving before I get to talk with you?" Charlotte asks

"No sweet…wait, what did you just call me?" Billy asks

"I'm sorry, I didn't…."

"No Sweetie" Billy says taking Charlotte's hand, "I was just surprised I'm honored to have Jasper's sister call me Uncle. You see Jasper has also told me all about you and Peter, and what you did to help him. But I will tell you this young lady. I will forever be your Uncle as now you are my niece, just as these beautiful girls here."

Charlotte now surprises everyone as she bends down and gives Billy a hug, which he returns and adds a kiss on her cheek.

"May I help you Uncle Billy?" She asks.

"Please bring my chair, I'm sure you can carry me, but I feel better with Emmett carrying me up the stairs."

"Of course Uncle Billy."

We make our way into the house so we can visit until some of us leave for the reservation.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank everyone who continues to read, follow and favorite this story. A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You all mean the world to me, and make writing a joy.**

* * *

 **April 4** **th**

Billy called me last night and said that Leah, Jacob, Seth and he were staying at the lodge and Bella called us when she got home. Esme and I decide it was good time to talk with Peter and Charlotte today.

"Can everyone come to the living room please?" I call

A few minutes later everyone is waiting for me to start talking.

"First of all no one is in trouble, however, your mother and I would like to have a private talk with Peter and Charlotte today. So we are going to ask you to either go for a hunt or to the lodge until we call you home."

"But papa…." Jasper starts

"Jasper, honey let your father finish please." Esme says

"I know what you are about to say son, but listen first please. We want to talk to them alone first, after which your mother or I will ask you to come home to finish our discussion. We feel we need to address a few things beforehand." I say as I walk over to him. I gently lift his face up, then placing my hands on each side of his face I say, "Jasper I promise this has nothing to do with what we talked about, what we will talk about. But we need to address something's with them first. Son do you trust me?" I ask him quietly

The room becomes very quiet and Jasper's nerves begin to spike. Esme must feel this because she starts talking with the kids. I decide to send Edward a message.

'Edward, please monitor our guest'

'Okay father, please help Jasper he is scared for some reason.'

'I will son"

As I am 'talking' with Edward, I am still looking at Jasper. I try to project my love for him to him. He starts to relax and take it in for all of a sudden he reaches out for me, I loosen up my hold and he then stands up grabbing me for dear life.

"Papa I'm sorry, I'm sorry papa" he starts crying softly.

"Shh baby….shh. I told you no one is in trouble. Shh…come sit down please, take deep breaths with me. In and out, in and out, good boy. Are you okay now Jazz?"

"Yes papa"

"Okay, now I am going to ask you again to please just answer me, no thinking, just answer. Jasper do you trust me?"

"Yes papa, yes, I swear I do I….."

"Shh…Shh, its okay Jasper, you're okay. Now listen to me, after we talk together why don't you and I go for a walk and talk alone. I have a feeling something set you off and I would like to know what, but you are okay, you have nothing to fear. I just want us to talk" I now whisper privately to him. "How about we go to your favorite place, where we can talk."

"By the lake papa?" He asks softly

"Yes baby by the lake."

"Okay papa, I would like that. Papa I'm…."

I put my finger to his mouth and say, "that's okay it's over son."

I then go back to addressing everyone.

"Frist of all thank you for giving us a few minutes of privacy. Again no one" I look at Jasper and smile "and I mean no one is in trouble. But as emotions are becoming harder to control I think everyone should go for a quick hunt. Please show Peter and Charlotte where the good hunting is. Let's say you take 2 hours. I have a couple of calls I can make and then Peter and Charlotte we will talk to you, after Jasper will join us. Then we will call everyone home. Alice while you are at the reservation why don't you call and invite Charlie, Sue and Bella over tomorrow for Easter dinner."

"Okay daddy" Alice says

"Now 2 hours everyone please return here, then you can go to the reservation, okay?"

I receive a chorus of "yes", "okay" and "got it" from the kids. I then ask them to wait for their mom outside. I turn to Esme and tell her I was going to call Eleazar and invite them over this week. She asks me to say hello for her and I promise I will.

 **Esme POV – outside**

"Jasper" Peter calls

"Yeah"

"Are you okay? I mean aren't you afraid of what will happen later?"

"Why would I be? Papa and I are going to talk that's all."

"You mean he's not going to …."

"No, if papa was he would want to he would have asked everyone else to leave, and keep me here. Peter papa doesn't always punish us for speaking out. Plus he is right; I need to talk to him in private."

"But he seemed upset in there."

"No he wasn't Peter he was just worried about Jasper and wanted to make sure he was okay, and calmed down before he continued." Edward says. "Sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to but in."

"Hey no problem. Actually thank you I'm glad you said that. Maybe they'll understand papa is fair and loving."

"He is" Rose adds

"Hey look pops is the fairest man you will ever meet. Even when we mess up and he has to be hard on us, well after is…." Emmett starts

"Worth it" Jasper finishes, he continues "I know when papa finishes lightening my tail up he will be there for me, hold me, cradle me and let me get whatever I need to out. Papa doesn't care if we cry or yell, if we are not yelling at him. He doesn't care if we are clingy or just need a hug, or how long we take. I know we each react differently and take different amounts of time, he always says to stay until we're ready. I have been there from a few minutes to a few hours. I've even gone into our vampire sleep and papa just held me. He told me I was forgiven and I'm a good boy who made a mistake and I am….I am loved. See for me that was the hardest part to hear and to accept at first, now while I try not to get into trouble, I sometimes do yet I know I am still loved, not just by papa, but also momma. By my whole family" he finishes.

Alice dances over to where Jasper and the rest of them are and says "You never have to fear daddy. He only uses that punishment as a last resort and Jasper is right. Daddy lets us stay until we are ready to move."


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, as you may know Story Traffic is not working so we are unable to see anything. I hope you are still enjoying it. I am sorry about the delay, my friend's son was injured in a drive by shooting, and while he is recovering I have been helping with a fundraiser at work.**

 **I hope you enjoy the Pre-talk. Please review or Personal Message me, reviews make my day.**

* * *

 **April 4** **th** Pre-talk

Billy called me last night and said that Leah, Jacob, Seth and he were staying at the lodge and Bella called us when she got home. Esme and I decide it was good time to talk with Peter and Charlotte today.

"Can everyone come to the living room please?" I call

A few minutes later everyone is waiting for me to start talking.

"First of all no one is in trouble, however, your mother and I would like to have a private talk with Peter and Charlotte today. So we are going to ask you to either go for a hunt or to the lodge until we call you home."

"But papa…." Jasper starts

"Jasper, honey let your father finish please." Esme says

"I know what you are about to say son, but listen first please. We want to talk to them alone first, after which your mother or I will ask you to come home to finish our discussion. We feel we need to address a few things beforehand." I say as I walk over to him. I gently lift his face up, then placing my hands on each side of his face I say, "Jasper I promise this has nothing to do with what we talked about, what we will talk about. But we need to address something's with them first. Son do you trust me?" I ask him quietly

The room becomes very quiet and Jasper's nerves begin to spike. Esme must feel this because she starts talking with the kids. I decide to send Edward a message.

'Edward, please monitor our guest'

'Okay father, please help Jasper he is scared for some reason.'

'I will son"

As I am 'talking' with Edward, I am still looking at Jasper. I try to project my love for him to him. He starts to relax and take it in for all of a sudden he reaches out for me, I loosen up my hold and he then stands up grabbing me for dear life.

"Papa I'm sorry, I'm sorry papa" he starts crying softly.

"Shh baby….shh. I told you no one is in trouble. Shh…come sit down please, take deep breaths with me. In and out, in and out, good boy. Are you okay now Jazz?"

"Yes papa"

"Okay, now I am going to ask you again to please just answer me, no thinking, just answer. Jasper do you trust me?"

"Yes papa, yes, I swear I do I….."

"Shh…Shh, its okay Jasper, you're okay. Now listen to me, after we talk together why don't you and I go for a walk and talk alone. I have a feeling something set you off and I would like to know what, but you are okay, you have nothing to fear. I just want us to talk" I now whisper privately to him. "How about we go to your favorite place, where we can talk."

"By the lake papa?" He asks softly

"Yes baby by the lake."

"Okay papa, I would like that. Papa I'm…."

I put my finger to his mouth and say, "that's okay it's over son."

I then go back to addressing everyone.

"Frist of all thank you for giving us a few minutes of privacy. Again no one" I look at Jasper and smile "and I mean no one is in trouble. But as emotions are becoming harder to control I think everyone should go for a quick hunt. Please show Peter and Charlotte where the good hunting is. Let's say you take 2 hours. I have a couple of calls I can make and then Peter and Charlotte we will talk to you, after Jasper will join us. Then we will call everyone home. Alice while you are at the reservation why don't you call and invite Charlie, Sue and Bella over tomorrow for Easter dinner."

"Okay daddy" Alice says

"Now 2 hours everyone please return here, then you can go to the reservation, okay?"

I receive a chorus of "yes", "okay" and "got it" from the kids. I then ask them to wait for their mom outside. I turn to Esme and tell her I was going to call Eleazar and invite them over this week. She asks me to say hello for her and I promise I will.

 **Esme POV – outside**

"Jasper" Peter calls

"Yeah"

"Are you okay? I mean aren't you afraid of what will happen later?"

"Why would I be? Papa and I are going to talk that's all."

"You mean he's not going to …."

"No, if papa was he would want to he would have asked everyone else to leave, and keep me here. Peter papa doesn't always punish us for speaking out. Plus he is right; I need to talk to him in private."

"But he seemed upset in there."

"No he wasn't Peter he was just worried about Jasper and wanted to make sure he was okay, and calmed down before he continued." Edward says. "Sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to but in."

"Hey no problem. Actually thank you I'm glad you said that. Maybe they'll understand papa is fair and loving."

"He is" Rose adds

"Hey look pops is the fairest man you will ever meet. Even when we mess up and he has to be hard on us, well after is…." Emmett starts

"Worth it" Jasper finishes, he continues "I know when papa finishes lightening my tail up he will be there for me, hold me, cradle me and let me get whatever I need to out. Papa doesn't care if we cry or yell, if we are not yelling at him. He doesn't care if we are clingy or just need a hug, or how long we take. I know we each react differently and take different amounts of time, he always says to stay until we're ready. I have been there from a few minutes to a few hours. I've even gone into our vampire sleep and papa just held me. He told me I was forgiven and I'm a good boy who made a mistake and I am….I am loved. See for me that was the hardest part to hear and to accept at first, now while I try not to get into trouble, I sometimes do yet I know I am still loved, not just by papa, but also momma. By my whole family" he finishes.

Alice dances over to where Jasper and the rest of them are and says "You never have to fear daddy. He only uses that punishment as a last resort and Jasper is right. Daddy lets us stay until we are ready to move."

When I overhear what my family is saying to them I beam with pride and joy. To hear Jasper say what he says is the most amazing thing yet. I know our children love us, but to hear them talk like this is truly a blessing. I must be projecting my feelings because Jasper turns towards me and smiles. I feel his love his true love for me as his momma, and I beam more. He just chuckles.

"Oh stop it" I say.

"Sorry momma, but your emotions are so mixed up its kind of funny." He says

Japer must be projecting out a little for now Peter was also chuckling. Before either one knows what happening I flash over as swat their rears.

"Momma" Jasper semi laughs, semi calls

"Ouch! Hey wait you just hit me Aunt Esme" Peter says

"Oh no I did not young man; I just gave you a love swat. Ask these kids I rarely spank and when I do they know it." I say

Now Charlotte was chuckling at Peter, I just turn around and look at her to see her hands fly up.

"I give" she says, now it's my turn to chuckle.

"So why don't we tell Peter and Charlotte what our favorite animals to hunt are and then decide which way to go. For me it's either elk or deer, now let's go in order of our family. Edward"

"Well I really like mountain lion" he says

"Rosalie"

"For me mom it's bear"

"Emmett"

"Bear also mom, I still have issues with them. But Rose and I will not touch a mother bear with cubs, that's just wrong."

"Now Alice and Jasper you both came together so you decide."

"Momma that's easy, my darling Alice" Jasper says

"Okay baby, Alice your next"

"Like you mom deer and elk, but I also enjoy gazelle when I can find one.

"Jasper"

"While you know I would never hurt our family, but I am partial to timber wolf."

"What does Uncle Carlisle like Aunt Esme" Charlotte asks.

"Hmm…that's a good question. I believe he likes lion, Edward you have been with him the longest, is there anything else?" I ask

"Bobcat mother" he says

"Wow, everyone does like different things, so we don't have to like the same things then?" Peter asks

"No Peter, just because you like one animal does not mean Charlotte cannot prefer a different animal. Yes we use what we have around us or what is large in numbers, but for special occasions we go where that person's favorite animal is. As our guest is there something you want to try?"

Peter and Charlotte look at each other as if they are talking privately. Peter then nods his head and Charlotte answers.

"Aunt Esme I think I would like to try elk or coyote"

"Okay, Peter what about you?" I ask

"I think I would like to try bobcat or mountain goat. I don't know why but…" he starts to say

"Oh Peter you never have to explain why. We don't judge what each other wants to try. Once Emmett even tried eating a squirrel. But I don't suggest that not much to them. But I want to tell Carlisle we maybe a little longer. Why don't you kids start and I will catch up with you." I say.

"All due respect momma, but I think I would rather wait for you." Jasper says

"Me too, so would I, yea mom" came from the kids while Peter and Charlotte say "Aunt Esme we agree with them. It's not right to leave you behind."

"Well thank you everyone, I'll be right back out in a few minutes then." I say to them. I go inside and tell Carlisle we will be gone closer to 2 ½ to 3 hours and that I will call him when we are heading home. After I finish I rejoin the kids and we head out.

 **C. POV.**

I leave a message for Eleazar and decide to call Mr. Jenks as we are possibly adopting 2 more, but also we are taking everyone on this trip. I want to have papers for medical treatment if needed. I know I can treat them and will have some supplies, but to make it look more normal I figure I should do this. As I finish talking with J. and hang up my phone rings.

"Hello Dr. Cullen speaking"

"Hi Uncle Carlisle, its Emily"

"Emily, honey I hope this is a pleasure call. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, and yes it is, but it actually is someone else who wants to call you and say hi."

"Oh, well please put them on."

"Hi Uncle Carwisle"

"Is this my Claire Bear? How is my little bear cub? Are you being a good girl for Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam?"

"I am I pomise, Uncle Carwisle?" Claire says

"Yes baby"

"Can I come to visit you?" she asks

"Of course sweetheart, Aunt Esme and I are going to have everyone come over next weekend for an Easter party. Do you still have our special calendar?"

"Yes"

"Okay, look for the #4 on it"

"Found it"

"Very good honey, today is the 4th, now find the #11"

"I found it"

"Good girl, now ask Aunt Emily for a sticker."

I hear her asking Emily so sweetly.

"Did you get one Claire Bear?"

"I got a bunny ticker Uncle Carwisle" Claire says

"Wow, a bunny. Let's put the bunny in the box and that has the 11 in it. This is our special party day. But we will see you before then though."

"Pomise" Claire asks

"I promise Claire Bear, I promise. Honey Uncle E is calling on the other line. I have to go. Please tell Auntie Emily we'll call her later okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Carwisle, wove you"

"I love you too Claire Bear, be a good girl."

"I will, I pomise" Claire says

"Okay little bear, bye bye"

"Bye bye Uncle Carwisle"

I click over to the other line.

"Eleazar, how are you my brother?"

"Carlisle is everything okay?" Eleazar sounds panicked "I got your message but it was vague."

"I'm sorry my brother, everything is going fine. Actually better than you can imagine. Let me tell you…."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank everyone who is reading, favorite, following and reviewing this story. Your reviews are so special to me and make me so very happy.** **Please feel free to review or personal message me.**

 **A special thank you to Ekaterina Goldstone for your wonderful reviews. I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy this story.**

 **A very special shout out/thank you to Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for helping Beta me and becoming an amazing part of my life. I will be forever grateful we met and blessed to know you.**

* * *

 **April 4** **th** **\- The talk**

 **Esme POV**

Peter and Charlotte seem to be quite good at hunting. I stay back and watch as they not only catch, but also share their food, they remind me of Alice and Jasper in a lot of ways, but they are also very different. Oh I do hope our talk goes well, I would love to have Peter and Charlotte officially part of our family.

"Oh no, Peter I got blood on my top." I hear Charlotte criticize upset.

"Charlotte" I call, "honey I can get it out when we get home."

"I'm sorry Aunt Esme" Charlotte murmurs sadly. "I'm trying but I still can't hunt cleanly. I wish I was better."

"Sweetheart, listen to me, it took all of us a while to get the hang of this, you should have seen me when I started. Don't worry or get upset. One day you'll be just as good, if not better than you were before. Please, just trust me on this. Are you both good for now, or would you like to hunt a little more. It's up to you, but I want to make sure you are full before we head back."

"I'm full Aunt Esme," Peter confirms.

"So am I, thank you Aunt Esme" Charlotte supplies.

"Okay, I'll call home and tell your Uncle, than we can head back to the house." I decide. "Your Uncle is on the phone, I'll leave him a message, and we can hunt some more until he calls back. As you are learning this life style it is very important to be well feed." I tell them. Twenty minutes later my phone rings, though I have them in sight I stay far enough back to set off their protective instincts. "Carlisle I just was calling to see if you were ready for us dear."

"Whenever they are ready my love. Oh I spoke with Eleazar and he said he was extremely happy to help us. He said they will be here by **Wednesday** or **Thursday** at latest. El mentioned he told me their daughters and son went out hunting for a few days with his permission. Also Claire Bear called and wants to come over."

"Claire Bear called, how did she know our number?" Esme inquired.

"Well I found out Emily dialed the phone for her, when I asked her and told her the Easter Bunny was watching her, she admitted her Auntie dialed the phone for her. But she did ask if she could come over, or we would come for a visit. I told her we would call Emily and Sam later and talk with them." I explain to her.

"We definitely will I would love to see her." I agree

"How is it going darling? Are there any problems?" Carlisle asked

"Well only if you count a drop of blood on a blouse a problem; otherwise none at all. Although there is something I want to talk to you about it at home"

"Well I don't think I would count that." Carlisle chuckles "Is everything else okay though? Are you sure there are no problems?"

"Yes I'm sure, now stop worrying. It's actually something surprisingly sweet."

"Oh? Well I can't wait to find out then."

"They're all coming now dear, we will be home soon. I love you Carlisle, see you shortly."

"I love you too darling, be safe."

"Always," I hang up and everyone is back now so we head home. "Is everyone well fed, I don't want any problems." I ask them.

They all tell me they are full and I look at their eyes, when I get to Jasper I smile.

"What Momma?"

"Nothing baby"

He just shrugs his shoulders and smiles back.

"Let's head home everyone."

 **Carlisle POV. – 45 minutes later**

I hear Esme and the kids coming through the woods so I head down to greet them. I ask Peter, Charlotte and Jasper to come in the house with Esme and me, and then tell the kids they can head over to the reservation.

"Carlisle can I speak with you for a moment?" Esme asks

"Of course darling. Why don't you three go into the living room and we will join you shortly."

"Carlisle I think we should have the talk with Jasper included first. If we start with the other it may confuse them or they may figure out what we are planning to ask and make a rash decision. I just don't want them to decide before hearing us out."

"I think you're correct dear. We will talk with all of them first then ask Jasper to give us some privacy."

"Thank you darling."

"No thanks needed dear, you brought up a good point."

We head back into the house, and join them in the living room.

"So how was your hunt?" I ask Peter and Charlotte.

"It was good Uncle Carlisle" Peter tells me.

"I tried elk Uncle Carlisle, I liked it" Charlotte divulges with a smile.

"Elk, hmm…sounds like you have something in common with your Aunt." I say with a smile.

Charlotte seems to light up at my words.

"What about you Peter, did you try anything new?" I ask.

"I tried a mountain goat, I think I like it better than deer Uncle Carlisle," he answers.

"They also shared a coyote and a bobcat; that is what I wanted to tell you. Peter, Charlotte I just want to tell you how beautiful it was to watch you. I know this is new and I promise it will get easier for you. But from what I witnessed watching you, you both made sure the other had food and then even shared your own prey it was so beautiful. If you keep this up I know you will do brilliantly, in fact I don't need Alice's ability to know you should have no problems. I have only ever witnessed this with one other couple, though it does not surprise me now that I think about it."

"Who is that Aunt Esme?" Charlotte asks.

Out of the corner of our eyes, Esme and I see Jasper smile slightly as we know he can feel the happiness we are feeling about this memory.

"Well it was Jasper and Alice, and it was on one of the first hunts with us. We all went out together and they shared a moose." Esme tells them.

"WOW! I would have thought it was Uncle Carlisle and you" Charlotte exclaims.

"Well sweetheart, your Aunt and I have but she is right, Jasper and Alice do share the most." I tell her.

"Well I think that's sweet" Charlotte adds

"Why don't we all get comfortable and let's talk," I start. I turn to look at Jasper when he raises his hand. "Son you don't have to raise your hand"

"But Papa I don't want to just talk over you. That's not polite and I don't want to upset you or Momma."

"Okay Jasper, you are correct about not speaking over us. What is your question?"

"Do you want me to leave now so you can talk to them?"

"Actually I would like you to come sit with your momma and me. Peter, Charlotte I would like you to have a seat on the love seat please."

I wait as everyone gets situated before sitting down, Esme and I exchange looks and a smile comes across her face.

"Baby, sit between your papa and I" she requests.

"Are you sure Momma? I'm fine here." He tells her.

"We are sure. Please do as your momma asks"

"Okay Papa"

I waited while Jasper and Esme switched spots then I begin. "First of all, your Aunt and I cannot tell you how happy we are that you are even trying our lifestyle. We were ever so pleasantly surprised to see your eyes when you arrived; that you decided to try this on your own after living what is considered 'normal' for us for so long. This has truly been a wonderful surprise for all of us. We know it is hard for you and there will be mistakes, but Charlotte a drop of blood on you blouse is not a mistake. In fact, you should see the state Emmett frequently comes home in." I clarify with a chuckle as I look at Charlotte. She gives me a shy smile back. "As your Aunt mentioned, it takes time, hunting animals is different than hunting humans, their survival instincts are a lot stronger. It took all of us time learn, right Jasper?"

"Right Papa."

"So, please do not get upset or give up without talking to one of us. We are all here for you, to help you, and for you to talk to, okay?"

"Yes Uncle Carlisle," Charlotte replies.

I look at Peter and he appears to have a question.

"Peter, please feel free to ask anything." I insist gently so does not fear our reactions.

"Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme; Charlotte and I were talking about….well we wanted to ask you….Um…we were hoping to …."Peter begins to stutter out.

"Peter sweetie look at me. You can ask your Uncle or me anything." Esme reassures

"Canwestaywithyoutolearnplease?" Peter rushes out. His words coming out unintelligible, even for vampires.

Jasper, Esme and I look at each other to see if we heard what we thought we heard. We then all turn back to Charlotte, who just smiles at us.

"Peter, son please take a breath and repeat what you said?" I ask.

"Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme…Can Charlotte and I stay here for a while? Just to learn from you please?" He asks nervously.

Now we are really shocked and our faces must have shown it because all of sudden Peter starts to try and take back what he said.

"Wait, Peter you just surprised us, once again. We were actually planning to talk to you two about this exact thing. That is why we sent everyone except Jasper to the reservation. We would like you to consider joining our family, to become one of our children. If you want to you can choose to take one of our last names, or one of the kids."

Jasper then taps me on the arm. I stop and look at him to see what he wants to say.

"Papa may I please talk to you in the kitchen for a minute? I have an idea and I want to ask you about it."

"Okay son, please excuse us for a minute."

Once we are in the kitchen Jasper takes his phone out and starts to scroll through it.

"Son if you're going to play with your phone I will go back and finish talking."

"No Papa, I'm sorry I have to…found it! Look Papa" He shows me a picture from his and Alice's last trip to Denali.

"It's Eleazar and you, that's the one you sent to him. It's very nice, but I've seen this before son."

"Yes papa, but look."

"I'm sorry baby I'm not sure what you want me to see."

"Peter and Uncle El they could be related. Do you think Uncle Eleazar would consider that backstory? Maybe he could be Uncle El's nephew and he could be visiting us for a while. You said if/when we move they are coming with us."

"Funny you ask this baby, Eleazar offered any help we need. I will talk to him when they get here and if they agree it may be an option, than we will discuss it with Peter and Charlotte as an option. Remember your Mom and I don't want an answer right now, though it looks like they might want to. We will wait until your Aunt and Uncle are here and you're Mom and I can talk to them before we mention anything to Peter and Charlotte okay?"

"Okay Papa"

We then head back to finish the first half of our talk with them. We re-enter the room and Jasper takes his seat. All of a sudden we all get hit with a wave of overwhelming happiness.

"Jasper son, please pull back, you're projecting too much right now."

"Sorry Papa"

"That's okay son, just remember what I said in the kitchen"

"Yes sir"

"Okay let's quickly finish up with the part, then we will ask Jasper to either go upstairs or go to the reservation and we will stay in here, or we will go up to the study and he can stay in here. Now where were we?"

"The kids asked to stay here dear," Esme supplies.

"Oh yes, so as I was saying your Aunt and I wanted to discus with you the possibility of joining our family. We do not want an answer yet however. We want you to think about this. As you probably noticed I say family; that is because I do not run this house as a coven, but as a family. Therefore, we do not treat anyone different than anyone else; however, we also do depending on the circumstances. What I mean is that everyone is uniquely different and should be treated as such, therefore if Edward and Rosalie start fighting with each other we look at who did and said what first. Then depending on the severity of each person's involvement will punishment. If Edward only uses words and Rosalie physically goes after him, I may choose to only verbally reprimand and or ground Edward for a few days, while Rosalie will receive a spanking. The same would be the case if you and Jasper were to get into a fight, one of you may just require a verbal reprimand while the other may require a physical reprimand. Everyone is always be given a chance to present their side and everyone must follow the same rules. So while some may need a verbal reminder once in a while, others tend to push it and end up punished by other means. We want you to know that all talks and or punishments are kept between Aunt Esme, me and the person involved. If they wish to talk to anyone, that is their choice, but there's no teasing, no making fun, and no pestering them about it, or that person is punished and the other person is allowed to watch if they choose. When we are alone we will talk more about this, but as you have asked to stay we only feel it's fair to explain. You are of course welcome to stay as long as you wish. Do you have any questions for us yet?"

Uncle Carlisle if we do accept your offer, what about school? Do we have to attend?" Peter asks

"Also Aunt Esme, could you maybe teach me about interior design while I'm here. I've always loved your style." Charlotte asks at the same time.

"Esme, ladies first," I invite.

"Thank you dear, I would be happy to help you learn anything, all you have to do is ask."

"Now as for school we will not make any decisions at this time. We may have to move at some point, and we never send anyone out without them being in complete control of their bloodlust. So if that is your concern, please do not worry. If you are interested in learning something maybe you can take online classes, if your control is shaky, or work in that area for a while, if you are in control. There is plenty of time to decide. First and foremost we want to help you learn our way of living no matter if you decide to stay for a short time or permanently. Do you have any more questions?"

"I have one," Charlotte responds.

"Okay sweetheart, what is it?"

"What if we already know what we want to say? I mean, what if we want to answer your question now?"

"Sweetheart, we want you to at least wait until next weekend. This way you will have time to meet everyone; our kids have several new family members. Also Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, Irina, and Garret are coming mid-week. If you choose to join us they too will be family. Ask questions, and enjoy your week. Saturday we are having an Easter party for Claire and Skylar, so you will be able to see everyone then, if not before. This is not something we want you to answer without some thought. But your Aunt and I can promise no matter what you decide you are always welcome and can stay as long as you want."

"Okay Uncle Carlisle, but I wish I could tell you today. I'll wait though." Charlotte agrees almost disappointed.

"Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme, once again let's say we decide to accept your offer, what if we decide to go on a trip alone, are we allowed to or is that against rules? I know in most covens if you leave you're not allowed back."

"Peter, son we are a family not a coven, at least not in the traditional senses. All of the children are allowed to go on trips, and they are never told they can't come back home. Though we must be told of their plans ahead of time so we know where they are in case we need them or they need us. Also everyone must always have their phones charged and on them so if we need to call them they answer. Otherwise, yes we allow vacations, honeymoons, etc."

"Okay, thank you sir," Peter replies.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Not now, no sir," they both answer

"Okay, so I know you both know our family rules, but if you ever have any questions, or are unsure of any of them please come to us. We will never be upset with you for asking; we are more likely to be upset with you for not asking. As you also know no matter what you decide, anyone who steps in this house follows our rules. Now before we ask Jasper for privacy, I just want to tell you that Jasper and I will be watching a civil war movie for his history class, we want you both to feel free to join us if you want. Understand though he will have to be taking notes, so if you join us please understand why he has to watch this."

"Excuse me Uncle Carlisle" Peter starts

"Yes Peter?"

"When are you planning to watch this? Will we still have time to spend him?" Peter asks

"Of course you will have plenty of time. We decided to watch it over three days. Seth has asked to watch it with us, so I figured **Tuesday** , **Wednesday** and **Thursday** evenings. We will watch a disc a night. Also if you wish to help take notes with us you are more than welcome."

Both Peter and Charlotte indicated they have something to say now.

"Charlotte"

"Aunt Esme while they are watching this could we do something, maybe could you take me hunting or …." Charlotte trails off timidly.

"Of course sweetheart, in fact Leah was hoping you would visit the reservation and spend time her and her mom Sue. I can take you there if you would like?"

"Really? Leah would want me to spend time with her mom and you would take me?" Charlotte asks surprised.

"Of course she does and I would. So we have our plans sweetheart."

Charlotte comes over and hugs her Aunt whispering, "thank you," in her ear.

"Peter"

"Do you think that Charlotte and I can spend some time alone with each of you? What I mean is you Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme and maybe some time with….with…." Peter looks to Charlotte for help.

"Uncle Billy" she supplies for him.

"I would love to as would your Uncle Carlisle, and I am sure Billy would love to spend alone time with you as well," Esme confirms.

"Well I think there is only one more thing for us to talk about. Jasper if you would please go up to your room or down to the game room so your mom and …." I start.

"Carlisle," Esme interrupts.

"Yes dear?"

"Um…we don't need to have that discussion now."

"What do you mean darling? We agreed to get everything out before they made their final decision."

"I know but, earlier when we were getting ready to go hunting, when I went outside the kids were talking to them about it. You should have heard them I was beyond proud Carlisle. They truly love and trust us and explained punishments better than even I think we could."

"Jasper, is this true?"

"Papa?"

"Is what your momma is saying true?" I ask.

Y…Ye…Yes sir" Jasper stammers out looking down

I lift his chin and look at him. "Son look at me please, do I look mad?"

"No sir," he replies.

"Okay, so can you please tell me what was said?"

Jasper told me the whole story from Peter's question through all of my vampire children saying the same thing. That no matter how bad they feel when I have to spank them they feel a million times better after because they know they are truly loved and not abused. That I use this method as a last resort. Then Peter and Charlotte added that at first they could not believe it, that we would hold them until they were ready to move. When they were done I just looked at them. I then stand up and say, "Jasper Lee Whitlock Hale Cullen."

Jasper starts projecting fear so I have to continue fast. "Please stand up son, and come here," I continue as I open my arms. Once I have him in my arms, "I cannot express what that means to your Mother and I, you make us so proud, so very, very proud to call you our son, our Southern Soldier boy. I LOVE YOU SON." I tell him. As I am hugging my son close to me, I kiss him on top of his head. I am still holding him when I hear him sniffle, so I lift his head to look at me and see him crying. "Jasper, baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing Papa, nothing. It's just I love you and Momma too. Thank you for being my Papa."

After a few more minutes I hand him my handkerchief and say, "It's our pleasure son. Well I think we should call the family now, what do you think?" I ask.

"I agree dear, I'll leave you and go call Billy," Esme offers.

"Esme darling?" I call out as she goes to the kitchen to call him.

"Yes?" She answers.

"Ask Billy if he and Sam can gather everyone to the lodge."

"Everyone?" She asks as I join her in the kitchen.

"Yes darling, all of our nieces and nephews; that way even Emily can come. I thought it may be a good time to see who would be interested going on a family trip with us, maybe in the summer." I stated, and then continue in a whisper, "we just won't give them any details yet."

"What about Alice, what if she sees the truth?" Esme inquires in a whisper.

"I will just explain to Alice that we want that we want it to be a surprise trip, if she accidently sees anything, she needs to come to us first. However, if she says anything she will not be a happy little girl."

"Well we will have to talk to her first, especially if we need her to check the weather to make sure it's okay for us."

"You are correct, but let's call Billy first and head over there. Ready everyone?" I call out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been a while, but life has been crazy busy with work and the new wonderful addition of a niece to our family. But here is next chapter I hope you enjoy and please feel free to Personal Message me and leave reviews.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who continues to read, follow and favorite this story. A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You all mean the world to me, and make writing a joy.**

 **A very special shout out/thank you to Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for helping Beta me and becoming an amazing part of my life. I will be forever grateful we met and blessed to know you.**

* * *

Carlisle's POV

April 6th

Since their arrival, Esme and I have been trying to make sure at least one of us goes hunting with Peter and Charlotte at all times. Though they are doing amazingly well, we know accidents can happen. But what happened earlier today, well let's say shocked me.

 _Flashback_

"Uncle Carlisle, Jasper and I were going to go hunting. Aunt Esme said she would join us but I was wondering if you would like to come as well?"

"I'd love to Peter. Would it be okay if we left in an hour, I have a couple of calls to make for our trip?"

"That would be fine. Thanks Uncle Carlisle."

"You're very welcome. Why don't you go play catch with Jasper and Seth? Your Aunt and I will come and get you as soon as I am done."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye son," as I said this I saw a smile come across Peter's face. As he leaves my study, I call out. "Peter could you please wait a minute."

He slowly turns around and his sweet smile begins to drop. I know I have to say something fast. "Peter, son, I was just going to ask you to go change your clothes now instead. I'm going to call Jasper and Seth in and see if Seth wants to run with us before his patrol."

"But what about your calls?"

"Peter I promise they can wait. I was just going to check on some of the arrangements for our trip. But they can wait."

"But what about the hotel, the car rental, the…"

"Young man," I start giving him a stern look, "if I hear the word 'but' one more time you will not appreciate what you feel there. Do I make myself clear?" I quickly soften myself as I place my hands on his shoulders. "I am fine with waiting. We have everything started. Now I am going to give you a choice, you can go change your clothes or say 'but' one more time. Which will it be?"

"I think I will go change and save my butt," Peter answers with a smirk.

I look at him with a glare and he laughs as he darts down the hall.

I laughed as I headed downstairs to call Seth and Jasper in. "Seth, Jasper could you please come in for a minute?"

"Okay Papa, yes Dad," they respond.

I go in the living room and wait for them.

"What's wrong dad?" Seth asks.

"Nothing cubie, I just wanted to know if you wanted to phase and run with us until your patrol."

"Really dad?" Seth asked excitedly.

"Yes, but listen, you are to stay with your Mom and me. Do not go near Peter when he's hunting. We need to think of him as a newborn right now…"

"Papa he is _not_ a newborn though," Jasper starts to protest loudly.

As I turn to reprimand him, I hear Peter.

"Jazzman, Uncle Carlisle is right, I'm not used to this life yet. I don't want to hurt Seth, but it could happen. I may not be a true newborn, but in this lifestyle, I am." Peter then turns to me, "I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn Sir, but I know Jasper and I knew he would listen to me."

"That's okay son, and Jasper I'm going to let this slide, but if you ever raise your voice to me again like that we will talk. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Papa," he replies lowering his head.

"I know buddy, now go get ready we leave in 5 minutes."

An hour later Jasper and Peter are enjoying some deer, Seth is playing Frisbee with Esme and I am watching them all. Then it happened, a scent came across as the breeze blew by us. Before I could even react Peter did, but not how I expected. Peter flashed in front of me still facing the direction of the scent, but he was in front of me. "Peter, son I'm going to turn you slowly," I tell him softly. As I turn him I see Seth, Esme and Jasper watching carefully.

Peter lets a soft growl start but stops it fast.

"Shh… son it's okay. Look at me please."

He slowly lifts his eyes but not his head.

I gently place my hand under his chin and lift it up.

When he is finally facing me he mouths, _"Please help me!"_

"It's okay son, don't breathe, you doing great. Jasper, Seth, please go see where they are."

"But Papa…" Jasper starts to complain.

Esme stops him, "Jasper, please do as your Papa says. I'm here everything will be fine."

"Yes Mamma, come on Seth."

I look back at Peter and continue. "You are doing great son. They're almost gone. Try taking a small breath with me, small and slow. In slowly and out slowly, in slowly and out slowly. Peter you're doing great, keep your eyes on me. Your Aunt is behind you, you're safe son."

As soon as I say this Jasper comes back. He told me Seth went on patrol and they ran into Sam. Jasper explained to him what happened. Apparently Seth fears that Peter will be in trouble. I'll have to talk to him later and re-assure him no one is in trouble. Right now I have a new son to take care of. I look over to Jasper and Esme and motion for them to stay here. "Peter, son, please come with me," I request softly.

He looks at me with a panicked look on his face.

I smile, "I just want to talk privately. You'll still see Jasper and Esme I promise."

Peter nods his head and we walk closer to the water. He still watches towards the others.

I decided to stop and talk to him. "Peter, please look at me. They are not going anywhere."

Now he turns to face me.

"First son, you are not in trouble. I just want to know what happened there."

"I… I could smell them before the breeze, but I told myself I didn't. Then the wind blew and I knew I had two choices. I… I want to stay here; I don't want to upset you. Please Uncle Carlisle believe me. I… I…" Peter blurts out and begins to cry.

"Peter shh… shh son…" I start as I pull him closer to me. I whisper to him, "I am so beyond proud of you."

He pulls away from me and looks shocked. "What?"

"I am proud of you. Do you realize what you did? Son, you did what none of my other children have done before. You asked for help."

"What? Son? Uncle Carlisle, you keep calling me son."

"You're right because no matter what you and Charlotte decide I will always think of you as my son, as our son."

I am once again shocked as Peter hugs me. "I know you don't want us to answer yet, but I think you can figure out my answer." He then whispers "Papa" in my ear. I thought I was going to cry right then and there.

 _End of Flashback_

As I am sitting here thinking about the day Esme comes in the study.

"Are you okay dear?"

"Better than you can imagine, I think our family is about to grow again my love."

"I agree my love, I agree," she replies smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to thank everyone who continues to read, follow and favorite this story. A special thank you to everyone who continues to review. Your reviews/messages mean the world to me, and make writing a joy. Remember you can Personal Message me if you prefer.**

 **A very special shout out/thank you to Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for helping Beta me, also LizandPeterForever and TwilightRocksYourSocks for listening to me when I need someone, you are amazing friends, and hold a special place in my heart. I am so happy and blessed to have you in my life.**

* * *

 **Billy POV.**

 **April 7** **th**

'Edward, Edward are you here?' I call out silently, a few seconds later a soft knock is at my door.

"Uncle Billy?"

"Come in Edward."

"Are you okay? You've never called me like that."

"I didn't think I could, I guess I didn't realize you could hear me. I…"

"Uncle Billy, stop please, it's okay really. Remember I can read minds so I can hear you. Also you don't have to worry only Mom and Dad are home and they'll be happy to help you with whatever you need. Also I promise whatever I have heard or will hear I'll keep to myself. I'll leave while you're talking to them for privacy if it will help."

"Edward, I don't want you…"

Edward holds his hand up. "Uncle Billy I'm offering to. I can tell that you need to talk to Dad; he's in his study. Why don't I help you there then I'll go hunting?"

"Thank you Edward."

As Edward helps me to the second floor and the study door, I think he is telling his Dad because Carlisle was at the door when we get there.

"Thank you again Edward, for everything."

"You're welcome Uncle Billy, and don't worry no matter what it is we're here to help you. Also remember if I hear anything I'll come to you privately."

With that Edward takes off and Carlisle helps me in the study.

"Billy what's wrong? Edward says you needed to talk."

"Is Esme here?" I ask.

"I think she's in the backyard, why, do you want me to call here in?"

"If that's okay."

"Of course, let me call her."

Carlisle walks over to his window where he sees her and calls, "Esme can you please come up here? Billy needs to talk to us."

"Okay dear, I'll be right there," Esme answers. Within a few seconds she was at the study door and walking in. "Billy what's wrong?" She asks worried.

I take a deep breath then ask. "Carlisle, Esme can you please sit with me? I want you to hear something."

"Okay, let's got to the couch," Carlisle agrees.

Carlisle and Esme take a seat and I roll over to the couch. I take my phone out and go into the voice mail and play the message.

"D-D-D-Dad can you call me at Cassie's house?" Rebecca's voice is low and quivering. "I need to talk to you. Please Daddy I-I-I'm leaving Solomon… (Sniffling)… he… he… (gasp) he… oh Dad please call me," she begs, her voice shaking, before hanging up.

"I swear, if he hurt my baby girl I'll… I'll,"

"Billy you will not do anything," Carlisle interrupts sternly before softening again. "We will help your daughter and if something happened we will figure out what to do together to help her. We are a family and we help each other. Call her and see what happened. We can stay or leave it's up to you."

"Please stay, I really want you here," I plead.

Carlisle gets me the phone from the desk in case I want to put it on speaker. I look up Cassie's phone number and dial it.

The phone rings without being answered and goes to the answer phone. "Hi, you've reached Cassandra, sorry I'm not here to take your call, but please leave a message at the beep. I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks." The beep follows shortly after.

"Hi Cassie its Uncle Billy…" I started

"Uncle Billy, hi it's Cassie. Rebecca finally fell asleep but I can wake her for you. I know she wants to talk to you," Cassie answered interrupting the message I was going to leave.

"Wait, Cassie, what happened is she okay?"

"Physically she's fine, I can promise he did not hurt her that way. But I think it's best if she tells you what happened."

"Okay, thank you Cassie."

"Hold on Uncle Billy I'll get her."

Cassie puts the phone down and goes to get Rebecca. Next thing I know my baby girl is on the phone.

In a low wobbly voice "Daaaaddddyyyyy… Dad he… he… oh dad he…"

"Rebecca baby, please take a deep breath. Daddy's here please breathe with me baby, in and out, in and out, good girl. Now try telling me what happened. Please."

"Dad, Solomon he cheated on me with… with… oh daddy he cheated on me with Erica," she blurts out before gasping for air and I can hear her sobbing.

"Erica? Isn't she your friend and neighbor?"

"YEEESSSSSSSS!" She cries out.

"Rebecca, baby…"

All I can hear is screams and sobs than the phone drops.

"Rebecca, Rebecca…"

Now I hear a shrill wail followed by her screaming "WHY"

Next thing I know Cassie picks up the phone again. "Uncle Billy it's Cassie again."

"Cassie honey what is going on?" I ask.

"She needs you Uncle Billy, but…"

Esme's POV.

While Billy is on the phone Carlisle and I start discussing our plans.

"Darling, I'll call Jerry and see when he will be able to leave. Can you please call Sue and Charlie and let them know what is going on?" Carlisle asks.

Just then my cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hi Esme, its Charlie."

"Oh hi Charlie, is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's just I was trying to call Billy for a while and he is not answering, and your house phone is busy. Is everything okay?"

I look at Billy and Carlisle to see what I should say. Carlisle whispers to Billy, he shakes his head okay for me to talk.

"Charlie, I was going to actually call you as soon as I talked to Sue. Rebecca called and I'm not sure of the whole story but Billy, Carlisle and I are going to fly to Hawaii to pick her and Cassie up and bring them home."

"Oh my… what can I do to help?"

"Well I was going to ask you and Sue if the kids need anything could they call you?"

"Of course, but have them call me first please, if I need to I'll call Sue or Sam. They are dealing with a lot already and I can help I want to."

"Thank you Charlie, then we will do that. We should be back tomorrow. We have two pilots we can use if we need to, but Carlisle thinks one should be okay. If something changes we will call you though."

"Esme, please tell Billy I am here if he needs anything."

"I will and thank you again Charlie. We will call you when we get home."

"Okay have a safe trip. Bye Esme."

"Bye Charlie."

I hang up and decided to call Jasper and ask him to keep everyone at the lodge. But I need to call Sam first. I dial Sam's cell phone; I know he is not on patrol now.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam."

"Aunt Esme, what do I owe this honor?"

"Sam, honey," I start.

"Aunt Esme, what's wrong?" he interrupts.

"What do you mean?"

"Anytime anyone says Sam honey something is wrong. Is everyone okay?"

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry, yes we are fine. I need a favor."

"Of course, what is it?"

"I'm going to call Jasper and ask him to keep the kids there. Will you please help find a reason if he needs help."

"Okay, but he is here, I can call him. Aunt Esme are you sure everything is okay? I have a feeling something is wrong."

"Sam, I will explain to both of you. Can you please get Jasper?"

"Okay, can you hold a moment please?"

"Sure honey."

I hear Sam going to get Jasper and soon I hear both of them.

"Aunt Esme we're here."

"Sam, Jasper I need you to promise to say nothing okay?"

"Okay, yes Momma."

"I really am not sure what happened, but Rebecca called Billy and Carlisle, Billy and I are flying out very soon to go get her and Cassandra to bring them home. Apparently Solomon did something…"

"What the he…"

"Samuel Uley if you even think of finishing that sentence you and I will have one very unpleasant talk when I get home. DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUNG MAN?"

"Yes Aunt Esme and I apologize; it's just that she's family. Jacob is part of our pack, Rachael is one of our imprints, and they are part of our tribe. She is family."

"I understand, and I'm sorry also Sam, but I need you to listen and stay calm. Jasper please help if you need to."

"Yes Momma."

"All I know is something happened between Rebecca and Solomon and she wants to come home. Now, I do know he did not hit her, but that is all I know."

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Please tell Uncle Billy if he, if they need anything, we are here for them, all of us."

"I will baby, and I know he will appreciate it. Boys, Carlisle is calling. Please just stay calm and Jasper please keep everyone there for tonight. We should be home tomorrow. If you need anything call Charlie. I love you boys, be good."

"Love you to Aunt Esme."

"Love you momma."

Carlisle POV.

"Plane will be ready in one hour then we can go. Is everything all set with the kids?"

"Yes."

"And Sam?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"He just got upset that's all, but its fine now. He wants to help us any way possible."

Billy is coming towards us so I pick him up and help him down stairs. Once down we start getting ready to leave.

"Billy, Jasper and Sam want you to know they are all here for you and Rebecca. I also did not tell them what happened; they don't need to know yet." Esme tells him.

"Thank you, those kids are amazing. I hope they accept Rebecca like they accepted me.

"Don't worry they will," I confirm.

We then get to the car and head off to the airport.

(1½ hours later)

We've been in the air almost an hour now; Jerry said if all continues the way it's going we should arrive in Hawaii in just about 3½ more hours. I was deep in thought when Esme touched my leg. I look up at her and follow her eyes. Billy's heartbeat is getting faster and faster, I can see he is getting more and more upset. I look back at Esme and smile, then I whisper; "I'll help him." I stand up and walk over to get my medical bag before going over to him. Once I am close by him, I can hear him mumbling something that he does not want Esme to hear. I know he is beyond upset because he knows we can hear a bare whisper. I look at Esme who gives me a shy smile.

"Billy… Billy you need to calm down please, Rebecca needs you. I want you to take this medication please it will help you calm down."

"What is it?"

"It's an anti-anxiety medication called Xanax and I'm only giving you 0.5mg which is a milder dose. Just enough to cam you down," I tell him.

Billy looks over to Esme who smiles which reassures him everything is going to work out. He smiles back at her. "Okay I guess I'll take it. Just promise if I fall asleep you wake me the minute we land?"

"Only if you hand your phone over to Carlisle," Esme counters.

"What? Why?"

"Because young man, if you do fall asleep we want you to rest. But I promise if it rings and it's important we will wake you up," Esme explains.

"Okay, I'll agree," Billy accepts as he hands me his phone.

After about thirty minutes we notice Billy finally fall asleep, we decide to text Cassandra and let her know about our change in plans. I take Billy's phone and look up her number then write:

' _Cassandra this is Dr. Cullen. Please do not tell Rebecca, but her Dad, my wife and I are on the way now. We should arrive to the airport by around 10:30pm and your apartment just before 11pm. We will talk then, if you have any questions please text your Uncles phone. Thank you.'_

I show Esme the message and she agrees then I hit send. We have the phone on vibrate and watch for a response. It did not take long and we receive:

' _Hi Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I look forward to meeting you both. Rebecca is sle_ _eping now. Please give Uncle Billy my love. C'_

Again I show Esme who now smiles. "She sounds like a sweet girl."

"I agree my love, I agree."

The rest of our flight was very quiet and before we knew it Jerry calls back to tell us we would be landing shortly. I thank him and go over to wake Billy up. "Billy."

"Not now Charlie, we can't fish out of a moving airplane"

I look at him and chuckle as I hear Esme giggle at that remark. I try again. "Billy"

"Shh… Rose. Don't tell Carlisle this once."

I look at Esme confused and she giggles some more. "We can ask them when we get home," she decides.

I nod my head in agreement. I try a third time. "Billy, it's time t…"

"Not now Sarah the kids will be home soon."

As I feel my jaw drop open I hear Esme laughing out of control. I just turn and look at her, which causes her to laugh even harder. Now Billy is starting to wake up.

"Mmm… What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"Why is Esme laughing?"

"I wish I knew Billy, I wish I knew," I decided not to tell him about his murmurings. "We are going to land soon, the car will be ready for us and we can head right over to Cassandra's apartment," I tell him as Esme tries to get control of herself.

We land without any problems and Jerry comes back to let us know everything will be set when we are ready to leave. I thank him and then tell him to go to the hotel and rest; we will be here until morning. He thanks us and tells us to call him if something changes.

"Jerry seems really nice, and what a smooth landing," Billy voices.

"He is very nice, I met him… let's say a while ago," I hedge.

"Is he?"

"Yes, but he changed to our ways long ago, he wanted to blend in even better than us with humans. You'll see this when we go on our trip in May."

"Umm… About the trip, I ah… "

"William Ephraim Black Cullen do not even think of finishing that sentence. I know what you are about to say and you can stop right now. Do you truly believe that Carlisle and I will not include these two girls in the trip? We will just figure them into the sleeping arrangement that's all," Esme informs him.

"But…"

"But what Billy? Did we not adopt the tribe as part of our family?" I ask

"Yes."

"Are they part of the tribe?"

"Yes."

"Then they are family. Now I will say and I know Esme will agree with me, it will be up to them if they choose to come or not. But I can also state if you do not come Jasper's heart will be broken."

"But he doesn't know does he? I thought you were saving it for the party."

"You're right on both, but Billy think about it. Jasper would kill anyone to protect you. He loves that he has you as his Uncle, that you stay with us and when you do go to the lodge he can call you or even go to see you whenever he wants to."

"You're right. I'm sorry; I guess I'm just not thinking right now."

"Billy we understand. You are under a lot of stress. I'm sure once you see Rebecca and Cassandra you'll calm down.'

"I hope. Carlisle, it's just how could he have done that to her?"

"I don't know. But be happy she found out when she did and he didn't hurt her worse."

"Your right and I truly am."

"Once we are back on the plane we can talk about the best way to end her marriage and testing her."

"Agreed."

"Well I think we should head to the car then."

I help Billy and Esme grabs his chair, once we are in the car we head to the girls. Our drive is short, only about fifteen minutes.

It's 10:50pm when we arrive and Cassandra is waiting at the door as we pull up. As soon as we get out we help Billy get in his chair and she come to greet us.

"Uncle Billy."

"Cassie, sweetheart."

Esme and I watch smiling at this reunion, even though we know the real reason we are here.

"Cassie I want you to meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen, our newest family members. Carlisle and Esme this is Cassandra Rose Black."

"It's very nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Uncle Billy and Jake have told me such wonderful things about you, and please call me Cassie."

"Then pleasure is ours Cassie, but please its Carlisle and Esme," I tell her.

"Uncle Billy can I help you?"

"Can you please get my bag sweetheart; Carlisle and Esme know how to get me in."

"Okay, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen may I grab your bags too."

"Thank you Cassie that's very sweet, but remember its Carlisle and Esme. You are Billy's niece and Jacobs's cousin; therefore you are part of our family. We hope you feel the same way soon." Esme says.

"From everything they have told me, I already do. Thank you, can I get anyone something to eat or drink?"

We all politely decline and just sit and talk for about an hour and a half. It's almost 12:30 when Esme and I see how exhausted Billy is.

"Billy I think you should lay down. Esme and I will make arrangements and we will head home tomorrow with both girls."

Cassie turns to look at me and was about to say something when I raised my hand to stop her.

"Cassie, Billy has already talked to us and if you will accept we want to pay your lease off. He mentioned you wanted to return home but were staying because of Rebecca."

She just looks at us not knowing what to do or say. All of a sudden she comes over and hugs Esme and me.

"Thank you, but you don't have to. I mean I have no way to repay you."

"Sweetie, there is no need to repay us, Carlisle and I want to do this. You are family and family helps family. Then once we get home if you would like to help with our Easter part we would love it, and you can consider it paid off. But don't have to repay anything sweetie." Esme tells her.

"Thank you and I would love to help."

"You're very welcome, now I think you both need to get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Good night Carlisle, good night Esme. Thank you again." Billy calls.

"Good night and no need for you to thank us either Billy. We are family remember." I remind him and he smiles.

"Good night Billy, good night Cassie you both sleep well and we will see you in the morning." Esme bids hugging both of them.

"Good night Aunt Esme." Cassie says returning the hug. Esme lights up when she hears this, then she comes over to me and hugs me saying "Good night Uncle Carlisle," now it's my turn to light up.

"Cassie you don't have to…" I start to say when she stops me by saying with a smile.

"I want too."

They now head into the bedrooms. Billy decided to stay with Rebecca tonight. I think he needs to be close to her.

After everyone is asleep I call Jerry and arrange to leave here around 10:30 in the morning. We have the check ready for Cassie's landlord and now we call Jasper to check on everyone. He tells us how much fun Peter and Charlotte had with Claire and Skylar and how the wolves even welcomed them into the family. Esme and I are so proud of them and happy to hear this that now we too can relax.


	13. Chapter 13

**A very special shout out/thank you to Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for helping Beta me, also LizandPeterForever and TwilightRocksYourSocks for always being here for me when I need someone. I am so honored and blessed to call you my part of my family.**

 **To The Newest Daughter who asked: How did they all become one big family? Please see the response after the chapter and I will be happily explaining how I made them this way. Thank you so much for asking.**

* * *

 **Carlisle's POV**

 **April 8** **th**

We were able to take off by 10:45am and now we're only about an hour and a half away from Washington. Jerry called back to us about fifteen minutes ago to invite Billy up front with him for a while. To say Billy was excited is putting it mildly. I decide to take this time to call Edward, but I need to tell Esme first. I walk over to where the girls are sitting and talking. "Excuse me ladies." All three look up at me. I smile, "I just want to let you know I am going to call Edward and ask him to meet us at the house. I thought he will be able to help us getting Billy back in while we help the girls with their luggage," I explain.

"I think that's a good idea," Esme replies.

Once I get back to my seat I call Edward's cell phone. On the third ring someone picks up.

"Hi Daddy," comes an unexpected voice.

"Bella? Hi sweetheart, I thought I called Edward's phone," I greet confused.

"You did, Edward is talking to Jasper on my phone. Is everything okay Dad? We're not in any trouble are we?" Bella asks worried.

"No sweetheart. Why would you ask that?" I query curiously.

"Because I answered Edward's phone, he didn't. We know we are supposed to have are phones at all times," Bella supplied.

"No, no everything is fine sweetheart. I was just confused that is all, if Edward is on your phone, then you did the right thing by answering his phone. I am very proud of you," I reassure her.

"Thanks Daddy. How did the trip go? Is Rebecca coming home?" Bella asks.

"The trip went fine and yes Rebecca and her cousin Cassandra are both coming back," I answer smiling.

"Really? Oh I haven't seen them in years," Bella muses excitedly. "Oh dad Edward is done with my phone; I will pass him the phone now," she adds.

"Okay, thank you sweetheart," I tell her.

"You're welcome. I love you dad, please also give my love to mom and Billy," Bella requests.

"Love you to sweetheart and I will," I promise.

"Hi Dad is everything okay?" Edward asks.

"Hi Edward, everything is fine. I need you to do me a favor," I explain.

"Okay. What do you need?" Edward enquires.

"Can you meet us at the house at around 5:30 or so? We are bringing Uncle Billy's daughter Rebecca and niece Cassandra home with us. Cassandra does prefer Cassie though. I would like your help," I tell him.

"Okay, but with what? I am not following you; you and Mom have handled Uncle Billy before," Edward remarks confused.

Knowing Esme will hear me I whisper so the girls will not to him. "I want you to read Rebecca's thoughts. She is very upset and not saying too much about what happened. I am worried that there is more to their story than she is saying," I explain quickly at vampire speed.

"Dad, I'm really not comfortable doing this. You have warned me before about listening to other's thoughts on purpose. Plus I promised Uncle Billy I wouldn't listen if I could help it. I don't want you or him mad at me. Can we just warn him without telling him why I am listening?" Edward asks softly.

"Edward, I promise you will not be in trouble with me. I am not sure yet about telling Billy, let me think about it please. I will tell you when we arrive home. I just need you to make sure your siblings do not find out anything yet. Not until we know more, about what has happened. Also if I decide we do not tell your uncle, and he does get upset, I will take all the blame," I assure him.

"Okay Dad, I trust you but I have to admit I am not comfortable. Is Uncle Billy okay though?" Edward changes the subject.

"Yes, he is fine. Jerry invited him up to the cockpit with him for a little while. I promise we will talk more when we get home. In fact we all be sitting down soon and talking about them staying with us. Your mother and I just want the girls to get settled in first. Maybe enjoy our party this weekend. Your uncle is coming; I'll talk to you more when we get home," I inform him.

"Okay Dad, be careful. Bye," Edward replies.

"We will. Love you son. Bye," I return.

"Love you to Dad," Edward responds.

Just as I hang up the phone Billy comes over.

"Was that Jasper you were talking with?" Billy asks.

"No, it was Edward. Why are you asking?" I answer.

"I was going to ask to speak with him if it was. See I was just thinking, if Jasper is okay with it I would like to have everyone who is interested in watching 'The North and The South' with him, come to the lodge. We can have a movie night or split it up into a couple of nights. I would love to watch it with him and hear his view on it. Also to help take notes for his project, his paper," Billy offered hesitantly.

"Billy, he will love the offer. I know Seth has already asked to watch it, and I'm sure Peter and Jacob will too. Maybe most of the family will, at least his brothers," I told him.

"I also think Sam; along with the rest of the pack will want too. They are curious about his life before, what it must have been like. They are a little nervous about asking him, they don't want to upset or hurt him," Billy added.

"Well when we get home we will invite everyone and see who wants to come. Those who choose not to can work on the party plans with Esme. I'm sure she will make up some snacks and popcorn to send. Though I think we should break it up and do one tomorrow afternoon, one Friday morning, and the last one either Friday afternoon or Friday night. This way the pack can patrol and we can hunt between," I suggested.

"I think that is perfect Carlisle," Billy confirmed.

"Let me call Jasper and if you could call Sam maybe we can have everyone meet us at the lodge later this evening. We can talk to them about the movie idea, but I would like to get the girls home first," I explained.

"Good idea, I'll call Sam. What time do you think we should set it up for?" Billy asked.

"Let's say by 7:30 that should give us plenty of time to get them home and to the lodge," I decided.

"Sounds like a plan," Billy agrees.

Esme comes over to sit with us after Billy and I finished our calls. "The girls fell asleep a few minutes ago. I hate that we need to wake them up soon," she frets.

"I know, but they can rest once we get them to our house. Billy and I will be going to the lodge this evening for a quick meeting. That should give the girls some quiet time before everyone gets home," I soothed.

"Esme, Sam asked if Emily could call you or come over and talk to you. She wants to talk about Saturday's party. Sam thought maybe if it's okay she could contact you while we are at the lodge since Claire and Skylar will be asleep," Billy relays.

"I'll text her when we get home, I think it will quieter if she comes to our house. How are the kids behaving themselves?" Esme asks.

"Funny you should ask. Sam said Claire and Skylar have really taken to Jasper and Peter and apparently the boys feel the same about them," Billy answers.

"That sounds exactly like what Jasper was telling me. I knew Jasper would take to them, but Peter was a complete surprise," I add.

"I agree I knew we could trust him around them, but I must say this is a very pleasant surprise," Esme confirms.

We spent the rest of the flight talking while the girls slept. Poor Billy kept watching the girls as if he took his eyes off them they would disappear.

Esme caught sight of this too. "Billy, please calm down before you have problems. They are safe now, nothing will happen to them. I promise," she reassured.

This seemed to help and before we knew it Jerry called back to us to tell us we would be landing soon.

Billy and I wake the girls up before we land.

Once we arrive at the house we find Edward waiting for us on the porch swing. As soon as I stop the car he comes over opening the car door for his mom greeting her with a kiss. He then opened the back door for the girls before helping with Billy's chair. "Hi Uncle Billy, I heard Jerry invited you to join him in the cockpit. Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

Billy turns and looks towards me.

I just smile.

"Actually I did, thank you. Jerry seems like a really nice guy and he said he and your parents have known each other for a while," Billy confirms.

"Oh yes, Jerry met Dad just after he arrived in America. He is a good friend of Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen's as well. They met in Italy when Eleazar and Carmen were traveling on their honeymoon," Edward clarifies.

I clear my throat to get their attention.

They turn and look towards me.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I believe we have two young ladies who need to be introduced," I remind them.

"Sorry Dad," Edward replies embarrassed.

"Sorry Carlisle," Billy answers also embarrassed.

"That's okay. Now Rebecca, Cassandra I would like to introduce our son Edward. Edward this is Billy's daughter Rebecca and his niece Cassandra," I introduce.

"Cassie please," Cassandra corrects.

"It's very nice to meet you Rebecca, Cassie. Bella is very excited to hear you will be staying here for a while. May I ask how long you are planning to stay? I am sure Bella will want to do lots of things with you," Edward greets politely.

"Well, I guess that depends…" Cassie turns and looks at Esme and me as if she was trying to figure out how to say what she wants.

' _Edward what is she trying to say?_ ' I ask him mentally.

Edward just smiles and nods slightly towards Cassie.

"On what um… Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme say. I hope for a long time though," Cassie finishes smiling at us.

"Oh Cassie, you and Rebecca can stay as long as you wish," Esme responds instantly.

This brings a small smile to Rebecca's face as well. Though she is still quiet, Rebecca greets Edward before we all go inside where Esme takes the girls to the guest room near Billy's room.

"Edward, we will be leaving around 7ish for the lodge. Also Billy knows and is fine as long as we let him know anything important," I tell my son.

"Thanks Dad, and yes she is being very guarded right now. I agree she is keeping something inside," Edward confirms.

"I was afraid of that. Please keep me posted. I'm going to check on your Mom before we leave to make sure she will be okay," I explain.

I found Esme in our room talking to Emily. It sounds like she will be coming over to our house as soon as the girls are in bed. I tell her we are about to leave and to call us if she or the girls need anything. As I pass the girls' room I couldn't help but smile as I her them talking about the room before I head downstairs. "Ready gentlemen? I have a feeling we have a group waiting for us," I muse.

With this we head out to the lodge to talk about several things.

* * *

 **So I decided to create the family this way for a few reasons, while leaving Bella as a human in this story. She is Carlisle and Esme's "honorary" daughter and at some point will become their daughter in law. I am still working on which story idea that will happen in and how.**

 **1.) I loved in the books and movies how slowly the new generation of Shape-Shifter's and the Cullen's were able to put aside their differences and come together to protect each other.**

 **2.) My Muse, first author I read on Fan-Fiction, and dear friend Carlisle Cares in my opinion took what Stephenie started and continued expanding it into an amazing series of stories that follow along with each other while each being separate.**

 **3.) I too am planning a series of stories that will even explain more on how they will be growing a bit more, I have a new imprint that will add to the family in this story, along with some more adoptions down the road, and then who knows what else will happen.**

 **I hope everyone will continue reading and following this and my future stories to find out.**

 **Don't forget to please review, Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A very special shout out/thank you to Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for not only helping Beta me but also being an amazing part of my life, to LizandPeterForever and TwilightRocksYourSocks you are always here for me when I need someone. I am so honored and blessed to call all of you part of my family.**

 **Please remember to review or PM me, I would love to hear from you.**

* * *

 **April 9** **th**

 **Morning**

C. POV.

I had just finished getting dressed and am starting to head down the hall when I see Edward and Bella heading towards me. "Good morning you two, how did you sleep Bella?" I greeted.

"Morning Dad, I slept really well. Thank you," Bella replies. She gives me a hug and kiss. "I'm going to pick up Angela and bring her here so she doesn't get lost. Then Edward and I thought we would go out and pick up our gifts for the girls, if that's okay?" She asks.

"Of course sweetheart, why would you think it's not?" I inquire.

"I wasn't sure if you would want me to stay here while Angela is here. It's just if I go with Edward and not Alice I know I can get something nice and not spend all day looking," Bella explains

I chuckle knowing she is right. "Well sweetheart you go with Edward and enjoy yourself. I am sure Angela will be just fine. I am planning on showing her the instruments we used back then and explain about some of the techniques and medications used during the war. Then answer any questions she may have. If you are not back when we are done, your Mother or I can offer to drive her home," I tell her.

"Thanks Dad. I better get going, I told Angela I would pick her up around 9:00. I'll be back soon," Bella answers giving me another kiss before she heads down to leave.

"Be careful driving young lady," I call out semi-sternly while smiling.

"I will, I promise Dad," Bella calls back.

'Edward after you come back in can I see you for a minute please?' I ask him mentally.

"Sure Dad, I'll be back in in a few minutes," Edward tells me.

As I continue heading downstairs I can smell Esme starting breakfast for our family and guests who eat. "Well I must say, your cooking makes me wish I could actually eat and enjoy human food again."

Esme turns around and smiles before saying, "thank you. Good morning Dear."

"Good morning Love," I greet before giving her a kiss.

"Are you ready for our guest today?" Esme asks.

I looked at her curiously thinking they have been here all night, I then smile releasing who she means. "Oh yes, I set out some of my old instruments and medicine bottles to show Angela. I also found some articles and printed them out for her to use as a reference. I figured they would give her the basic information without confusing her too much. Then I could explain anything she still did not understand so she will have a better understanding of it."

"What if she asks about your collection?" Esme inquires.

"Well I would simply explain I have been collecting medical equipment and medication bottles for years and that I am also fascinated with the Civil War Era as a lot of modern medical techniques started in and came from this period in our history because of the war. That once the kids found out my interest in the equipment of that period they have been watching for items to add to my collection, just as they do for their brother," I explain.

"So… you plan on telling Angela the truth then," Esme quips with a smirk.

"Well… Oh Esme," I say laughing. "Yes just leaving out a few minor details."

"Like you practiced during the war, right Papa?" We both hear Jasper remark with his deep Southern drawl, smiling at us.

Esme and I turn around to see Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte standing there, watching us.

"Good morning babies," Esme greets.

Peter gets a confused look on his face, then turns to look at Jasper.

"Might as well get used to it Captain, Momma considers anyone in this house except Papa and Uncle Billy her babies," Jasper explains. "Good morning Momma, Papa," he adds.

"Okay? Good morning Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme." Peter replies.

All the kids then give Esme a hug and kiss good morning. Jasper then gives me a quick hug while Alice and Charlotte give me a hug and kiss. Peter waits unsure what to do, I decide to just extend my hand out, but am surprised again as he decided to hug me instead.

"I… ah… I hope that was okay Uncle Carlisle?" Peter asks.

"Son, any form of affection is welcome in our family. You never have to worry about anyone saying anything. All of our kids know they can hug and be hugged, kiss and be kissed by their Mother and I no questions ever asked," I tell him.

Peter smiles shyly at me but nods his understanding.

Esme continues to cook and the kids start to fill us in on their plans for the day.

Edward comes in and I excuse myself so I can talk to him. We go into the living room and keep our voices lower, letting the others know this is a private conversation. "How did last night go son?"

"Cassie had interesting dreams; she suspects something but is not at all fearful. It's almost like she is hoping the tribal stories are true. That we are the _Cold Ones_ they spoke of in their stories. Rebecca is hiding something…" Edward starts to tell me but we hear the wolf children coming in.

The front door slams open. "I'M HOME!" Jacob announces at the top of his lungs.

"Jacob Ephraim Cullen, is that the way you enter a house young man? So help me if you wake your sister and cousin up…" Esme starts.

"You and I will have a very long and painful discussion and they will be invited to watch young man," I finish as I step out and in front of him.

 _GULP,_ "Oh Hi Dad, where did you come from?"

"Well technically England son," I say sarcastically, catching most of the family by surprise as they giggle.

"I hear that is a very nice place Dad," Jacob replies while backing away from me. Little does he realize what (or who) is right behind him, waiting.

SWAT!

The look on his face is priceless, he wants to say something when he turns around and sees his Mom standing there holding a wooden spoon smiling.

"Moooooommmmmm, that hurt," Jacob whines.

"Well young man, maybe you will remember that next time you come into a house and want to be a smart aleck, not to mention you know we do not yell when we enter a house. Do we?" Esme remarks while reprimanding him waving her spoon at him. "And do not think those puppy dog eyes will help you either."

Just then Leah and Seth walk in, they look at each other. "What's going on? Why is mom swing a spoon at Jake?" Seth asks.

Before we could begin to answer Peter replies; "I just learned two things." We all turn towards him nervous because we are not sure what he is about to say. He continues, "first, never yell in Aunt Esme's house."

I chuckle softly at that comment.

"And second, if you forget rule number one, run because she is not afraid to use that spoon."

We all stare at him for a moment, not sure what to say or do.

Peter then starts laughing, completely forgetting about our guests sleeping upstairs we join him and before we know it we are all laughing. Well all except Jake who is just looking at us.

Seth then tells his Mom he is going to check on one of his animals outside.

Within a few minutes we hear Bella's truck coming up the driveway. I turn to everyone to give them a reminder about behavior. "I am going to say this once; I want everyone on their best behavior while Angela is over. Angela is a dear friend of you sister's and brother, also one of the only people who have never judged us. Now what I am about to say is not at all meaning I don't trust anyone, however, after you meet her we are going to have Jasper and Alice take you out hunting. We know how amazingly well you are doing and are very proud of your progress, but as you are learning I take everyone's safety to heart. This includes yours as well as the humans. If you think you are up to it I want to give you a chance to meet her."

"Thank you Uncle Carlisle, we would love to meet her. Jasper and Rosalie have been telling us how kind she has been and is to your…" Peter starts.

"Ah hum…" Charlotte clears her throat to get his attention.

"Oops… Sorry, our family," Peter corrects with a smile looking at Charlotte. "If it's okay we would love to at least try meeting her. Jasper can read us better than anyone and we both promise to listen to whatever you tell us."

"Okay, Charlotte you are also okay with meeting Angela?" I check with her.

"Yes Uncle Carlisle," Charlotte confirms.

"Very good, now Jacob you will be on your best behavior young man. Do you understand me?" I ask stressing the last part.

"Yes sir," he answers still rubbing his rear end. "But why doesn't Seth get this talk, why is he allowed to get away without any word?"

"Because your brother knows how to behave," Esme answers before I can.

I just look at him making sure he knows I mean business.

As we hear Bella's truck stop Cassie and Rebecca are heading downstairs. "Good morning girls, I hope we didn't wake you?" I greet.

"No we were up, just trying to look at a little more presentable," Cassie answers.

As Cassie says this Bella opens the door. "BELLA!" Cassie cries out excitedly.

"Rebecca, Cassie," Bella calls back. She starts to run, or tries to run, towards the girls.

Unfortunately our little girl trips and goes flying face first towards the floor.

Luckily, Peter was close enough the girls didn't notice him move closer fast, as he caught her before she hit the floor.

"I swear Bellsy; you are the only person I know that can truly trip over thin air," Peter laughs.

Bella just glares at him for a minute before he stands her up and she surprises him with a quick kiss saying, "Thanks Peter."

I swear if he could he would blush, he just looked down and smiled whispering in her ear, "you're welcome my favorite human sister."

"Bella are you okay?" We hear behind us, and then we all turn around and realize Angela is still standing on the porch.

Jasper walks over to her and invites her inside. "Hi Angela, come in please, how are you this morning?" He asks.

"I'm good thanks Jasper, is Bella okay though?" Angela asks concerned.

"She's fine; Peter caught her before she hit the ground," Jasper assures Angela, before continuing, "come with me and let me introduce you to everyone."

"Okay thank you," Angela replies as she follows Jasper to the kitchen, followed by Bella, Cassie and Rebecca.

"Angela this is our Momma Esme Cullen," Jasper introduces as he points to his Momma.

"Mrs. Cullen it's very nice to meet you, thank you for the invitation," Angela says as Esme starts to walk to greet our guest.

"Angela, it's my pleasure, but in this house its Esme please. The children are allowed to call us either by our names or what parental title they are comfortable with. Their friends are also allowed to call us by our first names," Esme tells Angela before giving her a hug, which Angela returns.

"I believe you've met our Papa, Carlisle Cullen," Jasper continues.

"Yes, Hi Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen thank you for offering to help us with this project," Angela greets me politely.

"You are very welcome dear, but just as with Esme, please call me Carlisle. We are not in the hospital or out in public. That is the only time we ask the kids to use parental titles. While most of the time they prefer to they know they have a choice. We adopted them all in their pre-teens and early teens so we allowed them the choice of using our names until they became comfortable with Esme and me," I explain to Angela before I give Jasper a quick nod to continue.

Jasper continues with introductions, saving Peter and Charlotte for last. He introduces them as his best friends from his last foster home. As the gentleman he is he gives each person time to greet and talk with Angela. I carefully watch as Peter and Charlotte are talking to Angela and could not be more proud of them. After a few minutes Esme announces breakfast is ready, half our family goes into the kitchen. Angela notices this and asks Bella about it, Bella quickly explains some ate earlier because they are going to the reservation to help Sam and Emily while they go to visit Ava.

"Ladies take a seat please, Angela I hope French toast is okay?" Esme asks.

"That's actually one of my favorite breakfasts, thank you Mrs. Cu… oops I mean Esme," Angela replies.

"Jacob you can wait a minute for the girls to get their food first young man," Esme tells our son.

"Oh Mom, that's not fair. I'm a growing boy," Jacob tries whining.

"I said you can wait for a minute, or do we need to have another discussion about proper behavior?" Esme asks from the back door. "Seth come in for breakfast please," she calls.

"Coming mom," Seth calls back.

A few minutes later Seth finally comes to the table and sits down.

Jasper takes the opportunity to introduce his youngest brother. "Excuse me ladies, Angela I would like you to meet my youngest brother Seth Clearwater."

"Cullen," Seth adds with a mouth full and a smile.

"Seth, please do not talk with food in your mouth son. That is not polite." I remind him.

"Sorry Dad," he then turns towards Angela. "Sorry An…ge…la."

As Seth says this Jasper starts to feel something and begins to project it without realizing it.

At the same time Edward picks up on Seth's thoughts.

"Dad I think we may have a situation here," Edward tells me at vampire speed and pitch.

'I agree, but let's wait and see,' I respond mentally.

"Hey! Why didn't Seth get in trouble? I would have," Jacob starts.

"You still may. Now knock it off Jacob Cullen," I warn him.

The girls giggle, well all except Bella who knew better.

I let the girls talk for a while. "Excuse me ladies, Charlotte may I speak with you and Peter in the living room for a moment please?"

"Of course Uncle Carlisle," Charlotte agrees.

Charlotte joins Peter, Jasper and I in the living room. Peter seems nervous so I start right away keeping my voice down. "I just wanted to tell you both how proud your Aunt and I are of both of you. Not only did you greet Angela, but you both spent time talking with her. Also Peter I could not tell you how proud you made your Aunt and I for helping Bella. Now with that being said I would like you both to go for a hunt before you go to the reservation please. Jasper and Alice will accompany you," I tell them.

"Uncle Carlisle," Charlotte starts hesitantly.

"Yes Angel?" I ask.

"Do you think, before this weekend, you and Aunt Esme can take me to get the girls a present please?" Charlotte asks.

"Um… me to Uncle Carlisle, if you don't mind?" Peter asks shyly.

"Of course we can, I will talk to your Aunt later and we will pick a time. I will let you know tonight. You both have more than earned this trip," I tell them.

"Thank you," they both reply at the same time.

After we finished our talk we head back to the kitchen, as I walk in I notice our cubie and guest stealing glances of each other, smiling shyly when they get caught. I walk over to Esme. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since Jasper introduced them, I think we need to talk to Sam about this," Esme responds.

"Why? Wait you mean Seth…" I start.

"Papa if what I am feeling is correct, they both did," Jasper confirms with a smile.

We continue talking low, "I don't want anyone saying anything yet. Let's see what happens, your Mom and I will talk with Sam and Billy later about this," I instruct them. "Excuse me," I say to get everyone else's attention, once I do I continue, "I am going to go up to the study to make a couple of calls. Bella when you and Angela are done eating could you please bring her upstairs to the study?"

"Okay Dad," Bella answers.

As I head up I hear Esme. "Seth would you please help me clear the table when everyone is done eating."

"Okay Mom," Seth answers.

I close the study door and call Billy first. I explain what Edward heard and Jasper felt, then what Esme and I witnessed. He agrees that it sounds like Seth may have imprinted. Now we have to figure out how to handle this. While we are talking he informs me that Seth may not be the only wolf who possibly imprinted much to Sam's displeasure. Billy tells me that if it happened Emily is fine with it as she knows Skylar will be protected just as Claire is. I am about to ask him about it when I hear the girls at the door. "Come in," I call then finish my call with Billy.

The girls come in and sit on the couch.

"Billy, Angela is here to work on the extra credit project. Please keep an eye on that situation and if you need me please do not hesitate to call," I tell him. "… Yes, most of them should be there soon. Edward and Bella are going shopping," I inform him. "… Okay we'll see you when you get home tonight. … Yes, Cassie and Rebecca are coming with the kids. Bye Billy and behave yourself."

Billy is laughing as he hangs up.

I walk over to where Bella and Angela are sitting. "I thought I would wait with her until you were done Dad. I hope that was okay, if everything is okay Edward and I are going to go shopping now," Bella explains.

"You go enjoy yourself sweetheart, don't worry Angela will be fine. We are going to discuss the medical equipment and techniques of the times. Don't forget to keep your phone on," I remind her.

"It's charged and on Dad," Bella tells me then gives me a hug and kiss before leaving the study.

"Bella" I call out.

"Yes Dad?" Bella asks coming back.

"I would like to talk to you later please. Oh don't worry you're not in trouble. Now go enjoy your shopping trip," I bid.

"Okay Dad, bye Angela," Bella answers.

"Bye Bella" Angela replies.

As soon as Bella closes the door I turn to Angela. "Okay let's begin, I want you to please stop me if I go to fast for you or you have any questions."

"Okay and thank you again Dr. Carlisle" Angela repeats.

I smile and begin talking to her… I hear Esme approaching the door, I look and we have been talking for 3 hours already. I ignore Esme until she knocks on the door. "Come in," I call out.

"Hello dear, I just thought I would come and check on you two. Angela, honey I made some lunch for you. When you are ready you can come down," Esme tells us.

"Thank you Mrs. Esme and I know what you both told me. But I was raised to show respect to my friend's parents. So if you don't mind I prefer calling you this," Angela explains.

"Well ladies I am truly sorry I didn't realize how long we have been up here. I think a break is a good idea. Let's head down, I believe I hear Edward and Bella," I put in.

"Mom, Dad we're back," Bella calls from down stairs.

"We're coming down sweetie; lunch is ready in the kitchen," Esme calls back, "I'm going to head down, don't keep her to long dear."

"I won't, we are right behind you," I reply.

"Dr. Carlisle," Angela asks.

"Yes Angela?" I answer.

"I do have one question before we go down if you don't mind?" Angela tells me.

"Of course not, what is your question?" I ask.

"Do you think we could possibly borrow some of the items to show during out presentation?" Angela inquires hesitantly.

"Well Angela, funny you should ask that. Jasper, his Mom and I were talking and his Mom and I already agreed to bring samples of food in and some of the medical equipment. So to answer your question, yes you may borrow any of it. After lunch we can pick out what you think would be interesting," I tell her.

"Thank you Dr. Carlisle," Angela answers smiling.

"Your very welcome honey," I assure her smiling back.

We head down where Esme and Bella are and Esme has lunch all set out already for the girls. They are talking back and forth while they are eating and Angela begins to ask Bella about Seth. Bella looks over to me and I nod my head. As I am seeing them getting closer to being done I ask Bella if I can speak to her for a moment when they are done. Once they were done they found me in the living room reading one of my medical journals.

"Dad… we're done," Bella says.

I look over to them. "Okay, Angela I need to speak to Bella for a moment please, why don't you head back up and see what pieces you may want to use? I'll be right up," I tell her.

"A… Okay Dr. Carlisle," Angela agrees looking worried.

"Dad," Bella says eyeing towards Angela quickly.

I look towards her as Angela heads towards the steps knowing I need to talk to her quickly. I need to reassure her everything is okay, but before I can Esme beats me to her.

"Angela, honey, please do not worry. Bella is not in any trouble. She asked her dad to help find a special book for Edward…" Esme explains to her before offering to go up to the study with her.

Once I realize they are heading up I turn back towards Bella and begin. "First of all sweetheart you are not in any trouble, your Mom and I just wanted to know your opinion on something," I reassure her.

"Okay Dad," Bella answers relieved.

"From what you saw earlier and from what you and Angela were talking about, do you think…" I am not sure how to ask her this.

Bella notices. "Dad just ask, whatever it is," she tells me.

"Sweetheart do you think Seth imprinted on Angela?"

"Oh… Ah… Um… Well… I think Billy would be better to ask that question Dad," Bella stammers.

"I know, but I'm just asking your opinion. Bella I promise no matter what you say no one but Mom and I will know," I sooth her.

"Um, okay. Yes Dad I do," Bella confirms.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'm going to ask you what I asked Edward and Jasper earlier, please do not say anything yet. I'm going to talk to Billy today and maybe have Angela come by tomorrow making sure Seth is here to verify it," I explain.

"Okay Dad, but what if Edward asks me about lunch? If he asks if Angela said anything?" Bella asks.

"That's okay, I already asked him to keep an eye on this situation for us," I reassure her.

"Thanks Dad, I would never want either of them hurt," Bella states.

"Neither would your Mom or I. I think we should head up though. Then I'll invite Angela to come back over tomorrow. Also I did find that book for you," I tell her with a smile.

"WHAT!" Bella shouts excitedly, "sorry Dad," she then says looking down.

"That's okay sweetheart, I already expected that reaction," I tell her smiling. We headed up to the study where we find Angel and Esme talking not only my equipment, but how she has become very interested in the Civil War and wanting to possibly study it more.

"Ah hum… ladies," I say to announce we came upstairs.

"Dr. Carlisle, dear" they reply together.

"Dr. Carlisle?" Angela starts.

"Yes Angela"

"Would you mind if I come back again to talk to you about something?" Angela asks me a bit nervously.

"Of course not, in fact I was going to have you come back tomorrow. I thought I had given you a lot of information already and wanted you to be able to figure out what else you may be interested in knowing. But if you don't mind, what did you want to talk about?"

"My future," she tells me. I must have looked shocked and or confused because she quickly continues, "When Mr. Green gave us this extra credit and then talking to Jasper about his Great Uncle and seeing all the amazing things you have collected. I… I… think have decided what I want to do in the future. I want to become a Civil War Historian and I was wondering if I could talk to you about it. You have so many amazing pieces and I would love to learn more about them."

"Angela I am honored and we will definitely sit down and talk about your future," I tell her while seeing Esme smiling quickly. We make arrangements with Angela and Bella for the time to have her bring her back tomorrow. Angela is very happy to know she has been invited back, I think for more than to just talk to me. After we say our good-byes, before Bella leaves with Angela to take her home, I tell her we are going to the reservation and to come after she is finished, but to also call and let us know she is on her way. As we see them leave Esme and I head to our car to go to talk to Billy about how to handle both the situation at our house and what maybe happening on the reservation. "Well my love, I think we have possibly just gained another daughter," I say to Esme.

"If we are lucky we did dear," Esme replies grinning.


	15. Chapter 15

**A very special shout out/thank you to Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for not only helping Beta me but also being an amazing part of my life. To LizandPeterForever, TwilightRocksYourSocks and Angelsant. I am so honored and blessed to also call all of you part of my family.**

 **A special shout out and thank you to Oki (Guest): I am so happy you are enjoying this story. I am currently working on a few more and should have my next one starting after chapter 16** **. So please watch for "Angela's Fear".**

 **Please remember to review or PM me, I would love to hear from you.**

* * *

 **April 9th**

 **Afternoon**

 **C. POV.**

An hour after the girls left Esme and I reach La Push Beach. We see Charlotte and Alice playing with Claire and two of the wolves. The girls spot us and keep Claire away until we stop the car completely. As soon as we get out we hear Claire.

"Uncle Cawisle, Auntie Esme," she calls out.

"Well hello Miss Claire, how are you?" I ask.

"I good, I play with puppies, and look spawkly like the giwls. Chawolette spwayed me with spawkly spway, Auntie Em said she could," she babbles excitedly.

As we listen to Claire, Alice quietly whispers to us that they pretended to spray themselves and asked Emily first as she doesn't know what we are yet. I whisper back 'thank you' before turning my attention back to Claire.

"So who are you playing with?" Esme asks.

"Quil and Seth sent they puppies. We play fwisbee. Want to watch?" Claire begged looking up at us pleadingly.

"Well I don't know about your Uncle, but I would love to sweetheart," Esme caves immediately. "But we can only watch for a few minutes. We have to go and see your Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily about this weekend; also we are going to ask them if you and Skylar can spend a night with us if you want?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes please," Claire squeals brightly.

"Okay, but only if Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam say it's okay," I agree smiling. "Now can you show us how you play with the puppies?" I ask.

Claire runs and grabs the Frisbee while Quil and Seth run about six feet away from her. We watch as she tries to throw it, getting it about two feet away from her. The boys bark and come running, Seth grabs it and starts to run shaking it and growling playfully watching us to see if he's in trouble. I am guessing us laughing answers that question because Quil then catches up and the two of them play tug-a-war back towards Claire.

As soon as they are close to Claire, she looks at them and points down. "Please," she instructs sweetly.

They drop the Frisbee for her and she pets their heads as they wag their tales for her.

"Good puppies," Claire praises.

"Well, Miss Claire I say you have two very well behaved puppies. I am happy to see they play nice with you." Just as I am saying this we hear a squeal of laughter and turn to see Jasper, Peter and Embry in wolf form playing with Skylar. As I watch I see Peter playing peek-a-boo with Sky using Embry to hide behind. Sky squeals louder causing them to laugh with her. She then begins reaching for Peter who happily takes her tickling her a little. I hear Esme talking to Claire.

"Claire, we are going to say hi to Jasper and Peter then we are going to see your Aunt and Uncle. Be a good girl and listen to Alice and Charlotte please," Esme tells her.

"Okay Auntie Esme, I will, me pwomise. I weally want to stay with you. I be a good giwl," Claire promises nodding her head eagerly.

"Thank you, we love you sweetheart," Esme replies giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Claire Bear can you do me a favor please?" I ask.

"Okay!" Claire agrees excited to help.

"If you see Seth before we do, can you tell him we want to talk to him? But also tell him he is not in trouble," I ask her

"Okay, I pwomise," Claire responds sweetly.

"Thank you my little bear," I answer then also give her a kiss. We walk over towards Jasper, Peter, Embry and Skylar.

Sky sees us and lets out another happy squeal.

"Well what do we have here?" I ask grinning

"Hi Papa, Hi Uncle Carlisle, ahhhh," Jasper, Peter and Skylar say as Embry comes over and nudges my hand.

"Hi Embry," I greet.

He walks over to Esme who leans down and kisses the top of his head.

"Hello Embry, are you keeping an eye on Skylar so she doesn't steel my babies?" Esme asks.

Embry barks, wagging his tail, which gets Skylar to laugh again.

"I just want to let you know we are going to see your Uncle Billy, Sam and Emily to finalize this weekend. If you need us we will be at their house," I tell them.

"Okay Papa," Jasper acknowledges.

We walk over to Sam and Emily's and as we are getting closer we hear Sam talking to someone. There is a soft breeze so we know instantly its Tony.

"She's a baby, just a baby. He has no right to imprint on her," Sam states loudly.

"Sam, listen you know as well as I do that we have no choice. We cannot pick and choose who imprint with. I knew the minute I say Catherine I would be her everything, her anything… just as you did with Emily. Everyone knows how much you loved and still love Leah, but she was not your everything. Sam think about it like this, neither Quil nor Embry can ever do anything, be anything those two girls do no want. But also those girls are the luckiest girls ever. They have their friends for life now, protectors, guardians, whatever they need and when the time is right want. Trust me, I have seen more, and been alive longer than you; I could not have picked two nicer guys for those two angels. Not to mention a family of vampires and the rest of the shifters who would kill anyone, and anything that would purposely bring harm to them," Tony tells Sam calmly.

"Thanks Tony, I know your right. I… I just wish she were older. I know poor Quil has been heckled about imprinting on Claire and now this. What will they say about this?" Sam asks him.

I don't know whose mouth was hanging open more Esme's or mine. Before I know what is happening Esme heads right towards them and answer's Sam's question.

"Nothing will happen, nothing will be said to either of those boys or they will answer to me and trust me they do not want to," Esme declares firmly.

"Aunt Esme," Sam exclaims surprised.

"Hi Sam, Tony how are you?" Esme greets.

"Fine Esme, ah… um… how much did you hear?" Sam asks.

"We heard enough, and she is right Sam," I answer before continuing, "Tony why didn't you tell us? How didn't Jasper figure it out?"

"Well with Seth attending school there now he probably thought he was… well 'smelling' as we both say his brother," he says. He uses his fingers to put quotations around smelling. "Before you ask, no, Seth did not know. Very few did. In fact it was only recently Sam found out. Carlisle, Esme I truly never meant to betray your trust. But I would like to say I have the same control with my shifting as Carlisle does being around human's all day. In fact it was not until recently when I shifted without warning. I don't want to sound bad, but it was when your guests came to visit. I haven't phased without warning since last time I was around human drinking vampires. It happened when the kids spend the night here, I was going for a run when I… well I smelt them and I phased. Cathy saw them and realized their eyes were changing, but we figured, because it's a recent change, that maybe why it happened. Carlisle, Esme I promise I will never hurt them if they do not hunt near here. I truly mean it when I say Jasper is one of my favorite students and to see what you have done with him and now what you are doing with them I know they will not purposely harm anyone," Tony tells us.

"Tony, please we believe you. But I need to correct you on one thing," I start when he looks at me confused. "They started our diet on their own. They surprised us with it and yes we are helping them, but it was their choice to start living this way."

"Well then they are doing amazing," Tony comments.

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I am going to head in and see Emily," Esme says.

"Of course my love," I respond.

Shortly after Esme goes in Billy comes outside. I decide now is as good a time as any to talk to them about Seth and Angela. Over the next hour and a half we talk about imprinting, how it is similar to yet different than our mating. By the time we are done I am sure our cubby has found his mate, while I am happy for him I fear how Leah may react.

"Don't worry about her, someone is out there he just has not met her yet," Billy assures me.

As we are talking my phone rings, "excuse me," I say then step aside to answer it. "Hello Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle, my brother," Eleazar's voice greets me.

"Eleazar is everything okay?" I ask concerned.

"Calm down Carlisle, everything is fine. We just thought we would call you to say we should be there this evening. We got a much earlier start so we should be there no later than 7pm," Eleazar tells me.

"That's wonderful; the guesthouse is all set up. Of course you are more than welcome to stay at the main house; we just thought Tanya and Irina would be more comfortable there," I reply.

"Thank you and yes I have already spoken with both of them. They know what will happen if they start anything with any of your children. Kate has actually decided to get to know them. She thinks it might be nice to have additional cousins to do things with," Eleazar informs me.

"Funny you should mention that, it seems our youngest may have found his imprint," I tell him.

"What? Seth has found a mate? Excuse me they call it imprinting?" Eleazar asks.

"Yes, imprinting… and we think so, at least from what we have figured out. We will be talking to him more about it," I confirm

"Oh I am so happy for him, and I know Carmen will be elated also. Carlisle I am sorry I have to go, it sounds like two of our children need a reminder about behavior and attitudes. We will see you soon," Eleazar apologies.

"Okay, wait your what?" I ask, the fact Eleazar said children suddenly registering with me.

"Our children, I promise we will explain more when we get there but I need to stop them before Carmen does. I will see you soon my brother," Eleazar promises.

"Good luck El," I say knowing Eleazar will fill me in. Before hanging up I can hear arguing in the background then I hear the distinctive sound of someone getting a smack to their rear end.

 _WHACK! "Owe, Carmen that hurt!" … "Well maybe you will listen next time."_

Then the line is disconnected.

"Is everything okay?" Billy asks.

"Yes, Eleazar, Carmen and the family will be arriving later this evening. Don't worry Tony they have been on our diet for a long time. Garrett is the newest but since he and Kate have become a couple he is doing very well," I tell them.

"Carlisle I'm not worried. I trust you would not bring anyone who would harm us. I am looking forward to meeting them actually. Will they be at the Easter Celebration?" Tony asks.

"I have invited them myself," Billy answers before I can.

"What? When Billy?" I ask.

"Eleazar called my phone the other day to make sure there would be no problem with them being around the pack. He told me about Irina and promised to watch her. I told him that any brother of yours is a brother of mine and an honorary member of my tribe. Right Sam?" Billy explains.

"Right Billy, Uncle Carlisle we trust Eleazar as much as we trust you," Sam confirms.

I could not believe my ears, all I do was say, "thank you."

"Uncle Carlisle, I think we should head in, I know Emily wanted to talk to you about Ava," Sam tells me.

"Okay Sam, I think that's a good idea and we can tell the ladies the Denali's will be here tonight," I agree,

We head inside and over the next hour or so we talk about Ava, the upcoming trip and having the girls spend time with us before Esme and I head home. Billy tells us he, Jake, Leah and Seth will be home later that evening. After we get home we make sure the guesthouse is ready for our family and head to the main house to wait for their arrival.


	16. Chapter 16

**A very special shout out/thank you to Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer for not only helping Beta me but also being an amazing part of my life. To LizandPeterForever, TwilightRocksYourSocks and Angelsant. I am so honored and blessed to also call all of you part of my family.**

 **Hope you are enjoying this story, there is more to come.**

 **Please remember to review or PM me, I would love to hear from you.**

* * *

 **April 9** **th** **Evening/Night**

 **C. POV.**

As we come in the main house Esme finds a note on the side table.

 _Dad and Mom please text me when you get this note. I heard something and do not know if Uncle Billy should know before the party or not._

 _Love_

 _Edward_

We walk in the living room and I pull my phone out to text him.

 _'Your Mother and I are home, can you call us?'_

' _Not really, Bella will be coming back soon. I can text easier and will explain more later'_

' _Okay Son, what did you hear?'_

' _It was Cassie first, and then Rebecca and it did not sound good. I'm not sure if Uncle Billy should know what happened yet.'_

' _Let your Mother and I decide that, just tell us what it was please'_

' _He cheated on her with their neighbor; she was supposed to be Rebecca's best friend. Now she doesn't know what to do, how to tell her family, her friends. She is scared what they will say or do.'_

"Carlisle, please tell me we are not reading this correctly." Esme begs.

"I'm sorry my love, but we are. I'm going to have Edward meet us later to talk more; he is right though Billy does not need to know yet. Not until we know more."

"Oh poor Billy"

' _Son we will need to talk more later, I am wondering if I should offer to test her.'_

' _I was thinking the same thing Dad, Bella is coming now, we will talk more later.'_

' _Thank you Edward. We will contact you after the Denali's arrive. Please give Bella our love.'_

' _Okay…She sends her love back.'_

As soon as Edward sends that message we hear Seth and Leah coming up to the door.

"Hi Dad, Hi Mom," they say as they walk in.

"Hi kids, Leah, sweetie we thought you were supposed to be patrolling?" Esme inquires.

"I actually came home to change cloths then I'm going. Uncle Billy said he is bringing Jake and the girl's home later, also Jazz and Alice are taking Peter and Charlotte hunting."

"Okay, thank sweetie." Esme says before Leah heads up to change. Before we know it she is heading down again and leaving for her patrol.

"Son can your Mom and I talk to you in the living room?"

"Okay. Dad I know what you told Claire, but am I?" He asks almost scared of the answer.

"No cubie, your Dad and I just want to talk to you about something. No need to worry, why don't you sit with me."

We head in the living room where Esme invites Seth to sit next to her.

"Seth, you Mom and I want you to be completely honest when I ask you this question. Okay?"

"Okay Dad."

"Do you know what imprinting is?"

"I think I do, but why?"

"Why don't you please tell us what you think it is and then we will talk about why, okay?"

''Okay…well I think it's like your mating, when you see that 1 special person who completes you, makes you whole. Like you always say Dad, you're Soulmate."

"I think that you said that beautifully my cubie." Esme remarks.

"But I still don't understand why you're asking."

"Seth, earlier we along with Edward and Jasper noticed that…how can I say this…well that you seemed attracted to someone. Now without thinking answer this question."

"Okay"

"Angela Webber is my…"

"EVERYTHING." Seth says with a smile before looking stunned at his response.

"Oh cubie," Esme starts.

"Son we believe you have imprinted, and before you say anything from what your brother's picked up on she seems attracted to you too. I'm not sure to what extent you both are to be to each other, but you are meant to be."

"Is that why…um…why I couldn't stop watching her? Stop thinking about her all day?"

"Yes Son, that is exactly why." I answer before continuing. "But for now we are not going to say anything. That is until we figure out Angela's true feelings. That doesn't mean you cannot talk to her, we actually want you to. It will make it easier to find out."

Alice's POV Shortly after Seth and Leah head home

Char and I just finished and are waiting for the guys to finish when I get a flash image. I can't even call it a vision as it makes no sense at all. I think I'll put it out of my mind for now. Peter and Jasper start heading towards us.

"Ready ladies" Peter asks as Jasper gets this look before saying "Race you Captain."

"You're on Major"

They take off and Charlotte and I just laugh at them.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Char"

"Are you okay? You seemed to have spaced out for a few seconds before the guys got by us."

"Oh you noticed, yes I just had a flash image but it was nothing really. It actually doesn't make…" I start when I get another vision, as soon as I come out of it I am laughing.

"Char let's go, we have to find the guys."

"Why? What did you see Alice? Are they okay?"

"Yes, let's just say Peter is going to get Jasper to act his eternal age and it's going to be funny."

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"Our men are being boys. Let's go." I say as I take off running Charlotte catching up fast.

Within a few minutes we see Jasper and Peter running and jumping in and out of trees, laughing, and acting their eternal ages. Teenagers, brothers horsing around.

"Watch Char." I say just as Peter flies from tree to tree getting ahead of Jasper. Once he is happy with his spot he waits.

"OH MAJOR" Peter calls throwing his voice slightly.

"Captain I warn you, when I find you I'll…"

"Do nothing Major, as now were equals remember." Peter finishes laughing.

"Oh you want to bet on that."

"Guess you'll have to catch me first to find out won't you?"

"You're on and when I do you are going face first into the mud."

As the guys start chasing each other again, Peter once again gets ahead of Jasper and we continue to follow.

 **C. POV. 1 ½ hours later**

While Seth was not happy with some of our choices when it comes to Angela, he has given us the respect of listening and not arguing.

"Seth, your Mom and I are planning something even more special than the Easter party. If we see this continuing to grow, meaning it is a true imprint and you continue to behave, we will consider including Angela with us. We understand what you are going through, your siblings will understand…"

Just as I am saying this, the door flies open and Peter drops down into submission in front of me, shaking and begging for mercy.

"Please, please I didn't mean to, I swear it was an accident. Please don't punish Charlotte for my mistake. Please I am sorry, I'm sorry."

Esme, Seth and I exchange glances when we start hearing laughter coming closer. Now we are really confused. It didn't take long when we heard Carmen saying:

"Knock, Knock"

"Come in Carmen" I call out.

As she comes in the living room followed by the girls they all notice the scene going on in front of us.

"Mom what's going on, since when did Carlisle make anyone submit like this." Kate asks.

But before Carmen can answer and as Esme and I exchange glances again Irina decides to make a remark under her breathe.

"At least it should be that dog over there." Pointing at Seth.

Next thing we know Carmen flashes over to her and

SMACK!

"OWE!"

Now we are more confused than ever. Peter thinks he needs to submit to me for something we don't know about. Carmen just smacked Irina on her rear end, on we hear Eleazar calling out,

"Irina get over hear NOW!"

Again we hear,

SMACK!

"OWE!"

"If I ever hear another remark like that we will be having a much longer conversation about your attitude, UNDERSTAND!"

As Eleazar is calling Irina outside about her to talk to her about her behavior, Jasper, Garrett, Alice and Charlotte scurry in to give them privacy. All noticing Peter in submission. Now to everyone's surprise Charlotte did not question me or even seem upset with me. In fact she went right after Peter.

"What are you doing? You know he is not like that. Knock it off right now."

Peter does not mover at all.

"Char., darling Papa has to release him, you know that." Jasper says to her while watching me to make sure he is not out of line himself.

"I never told him to submit; he just flew in, fell in submission and begged forgiveness." I tell them. "What happened? Now that I see you why are you…oh?"

As I look at Jasper he shakes his head yes, and then motioned towards Peter. I know what I need to do now so I get myself in Coven Leader stance but keep my voice as gentle and caring as I can.

"Peter you will stop this at once, stand up and look at me."

Peter however still does not move, so I decide to get sterner in my voice, while projecting as much love and compassion as I can so Jasper does not react and does not allow Charlotte to either. I notice him whispering to Charlotte who smiles at me showing she understands.

"Peter I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF, STAND UP AND LOOK AT ME!"

Finally he does, slowly raising his eyes to meet mine.

"You're…You're…You're"

"No, no I am not mad at you son, you just were not listening. I was never mad; I just was shocked and confused. What happened?"

Before Peter could answer I begin to hear giggling behind me. I turn around to see Eleazar standing covered in mud with a very sullen Irina behind him.

"El what happened to you?" I look back at Jasper and then Peter. "Oh…" I start again when I can hear Peter begin to move. "Do not move Peter." I say as I turn back to him keeping my expression gentle as possible.

"Carlisle please do not get mad at him, it was actually my own fault." Eleazar begins when Peter looks toward him. "I promise I will explain everything, however first I believe Irina has something to say. Don't you? Or would you rather I ask for the keys and we can discuss your behavior in more details?"

"No Sir, I want to apologize for my earlier remarks about you're…" As Irina hesitates for a moment we hear, "A hum," turning to see Carmen glaring at her. "You're Son. I jumped to a conclusion about the situation in front of us and I should not have I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me."

Esme and I look at each other stunned when we hear Seth begin to talk.

"Irina, I can't speak for anyone else, but I do. I understand why you dislike us as wolves, and it may not make a difference but I wasn't there when it happened. Also I am sorry for your loss. Believe it or not but I understand loosing someone I loved and blaming our enemy.

"How could you possibly understand lose, you're so young Seth. I'm not trying to be hurtful, but when did you lose someone you love to your enemy?" Irina asks.

"Before you lost Laurent. Victoria caused my sister and I to phase, and our Dad had a heart attack and he…he died." We all notice Seth wipe his eyes quickly at the memory before he continues. "We blamed the Cullen's, we even vowed revenge, but then Jacob got hurt and Chief Black allowed Dr. Cullen on our lands. Dr. Cullen not only helped, but saved Jacob creating a new relationship, a new treaty between both sides. It took a lot of work on both sides but only did Chief Black and Dr. Cullen create the new treaty, but Dad and Mom adopted Leah, Jacob and myself, allowing our Mom and Jacob's Dad to continue co-parenting us with them. They took the pack and imprints as their nephews and nieces, Chief Black became Dad's brother and our Uncle. Irina all I guess I am asking is please get to know me, know us before you hate us."

"I'll try Seth, but right now that is all I can offer, I'm sorry it's just…"

"Well I am fine with that and I say it's a deal." Seth extends his hand out and to everyone's surprise she accepts it and carefully shakes it. Both smiling shyly at each other.

I am not sure who is more shocked at the moment, our family or the Denali's at what we are witnessing, when Eleazar speaks up,

"Well Seth, I think that was very nice of you and I can speak on behalf of our family." We notice all the Denali's smiling and shaking their heads in agreement. "When I say how sorry we are at you lose, but we are also so pleased to have you as part of our family now. Carlisle, Esme you have a very special you man here."

"Excuse me Dad," Irina starts, again we all look at them stunned, when she continues, "May I please go Saturday with everyone? I…I meant what I said, I want to try." She finishes looking at Seth with a small smile forming.

"Irina, Sweetie, you just made me so proud. I will agree to it as long as it's okay with Carlisle and Esme. I think it would be very nice, however, if you think you are having any problems please come and get either your Mother, myself, Carlisle or Esme. Sweetie we would be happy to help you, and I would hate to have to talk to you about behavior issues, okay?"

"Okay Dad, thank you. I promise I will." Irina says hugging Eleazar

"You're welcome. Now back to regarding Peter. Carlisle it was my fault. We heard them and well I, we have never heard Jasper laugh like he was when they were chasing each other. He sounded so young, so happy. Oh don't get me wrong, he has told us wonderful stories about living with you and the family. How happy he is to be part of this family, but this seemed different. More like he was re-united with a long lost brother. Carmen tried to warn me, but I stepped out to tell Jasper we arrived and to meet Peter before I/we made our final decision when it happened. Peter jumped down out of the tree knocking Jasper down, which caused him to knock me down and well…as you can see we both landed in the mud. I tried to call him but Peter took off before I could tell him it was okay." Eleazar turns toward Peter and continues, "Peter, I promise no one is mad at you I promise, in fact you made me realize I made the right decision for us."

Now Peter looks confused when he says.

"Decision?"

"Yes, see Carlisle and I have been talking about you joining the family and he asked Carmen and me if we would consider offering you the Denali name."

"What? I'm not sure if I understand Sir?"

"Peter, you would use the backstory of being my biological nephew. You lost your parents very young and have been living with us ever since."

I decided I should step in and explain to both what we mean.

"Peter, you would portray Eleazar and Carmen's nephew. Charlotte you would be Alice's cousin and before you ask, no we do not separate mated pairs. You could choose where to stay and for how long. Now we do not want an answer yet, we want you to think about this as long as you need to. Do you have any questions?"

"No Sir" Peter says.

"No Uncle Carlisle" Charlotte answers.

"Okay, well I think some of you should go get cleaned up then. El here is the keys to the cottage."

"Thank you Carlisle, Carlisle, Esme would you care to join Carmen and me on a hunt later. Let's say in about an hour or so? We want to talk to you about something."

"Certainly, I need to call Edward quickly so an hour works fine."

"Wonderful, we will meet you here and then we can leave."

After the Denali's head to the cottage, I call Edward and ask him to meet up with us after Bella falls asleep.

Before we realize it the Eleazar and Carmen are back and we head out…


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note:

To all my lovely readers, those who favorite and follow me. As most Author Notes, while sometime necessary, are not always my favorite thing to find. But I wanted to re-assure you I am working on Chapter 17; I have had some very stubborn vampires who could not make their minds up on how to write this one section. However, they have decided to cooperate finally. Also I am currently working on a few shorts and one shot stories, 2 will take place during Sesquicentennial but can also be read separately. I promise as soon as I get it finished and am able to send it to my beta I will remove this and post the actual chapter. Thank you for reading, following, and favoring me and my stories.

JulesAnn


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. First HAPPY EASTER to all my wonderful readers, I hope the Easter Bunny was as good to you as he was to me.**

 **I am sorry it has been so long since my last chapter, I blame stubborn vampires, shape shifters, and several humans (both fictional and real). Between training several people at work, working on projects for work and major writers block I have been behind on this and Angela's Fear. I hope (as I can not promise) to have more chapters up sooner than later. But as this Chapter is about Our Wonderful Family celebrating Easter I wanted to put it up today.**

 **Forgive any errors, I have sent it to my Beta, but like me is very insanely busy with life, school, etc. so I will republish it when I get it back.**

 **One last thing errors when Claire is talking is not an error, it is a young child talking.**

 **HAPPY EASTER and enjoy.**

 **JulesAnn**

* * *

 **April 11** **th**

 **C. Pov.**

I am sitting quietly in my study watching as the sun begins to rise, thinking how beautiful it looks. I allow my mind to wander until I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Come in"

"A penny for your thoughts," I hear.

"A penny?" I say raising my eyebrow slightly while smiling at my beautiful wife. "Mrs. Cullen is that all they are worth? I'm beyond hurt." I continue trying to look hurt.

"Your thoughts are true priceless," Esme states.

I pull her I'm my lap and hold her close to me while I continue looking outside.

"It always amazes me how beautiful sunrises are, a true gift from God."

"Yes they are, but I have a feeling that is not all you are thinking about."

"You know me to well; I guess I was more or less thanking God for all he has given me. When I was changed I would never have thought that with that one decision I made to not harm another human, God would not only have forgiven me for what I had become but blessed me. Even just as recent as a few years ago I would not have believed our family would continue to change and grow so much. That we would have children, nieces and nephews of various species that my newest brother was once our enemy. My other brother and sister-in-law would take over their coven and change it from a coven to officially a family. That they would take the role of parents to three daughters and a son, most of who are older than them. That they would offer to adopt another…"

"But we did mi hermano," Eleazar says smiling in the doorway. "Good morning Esme, Carlisle. Edward let me in and told me where I could find you. I am sorry if I interrupted you. I just wanted to stop by to tell you my family is going to start decorating and hiding some of the eggs between the houses and woods along the path. Kate mentioned Cassie, Rebecca and some of the girls were making some special treats for the party so she and Tanya decided to set up and decorate an area for them to put it out, along with the gifts table. Garrett is decorating the trees and helping with whatever else they need. Carmen even talked Irina into helping her put together baskets for the girls to collect eggs with."

"Oh El, that is so sweet. I know the girls will love it." Esme states just as the phone rings. "Excuse me while I get that," she says before answering the phone.

"Eleazar, Esme is correct, that is very sweet of you and your family."

"It's truly our honor Carlisle, after everything you have done for us we are beyond happy to do this for you and your family. I am even happy to tell you Irina is beginning to come around with her opinion of the wolves thanks to Seth."

"Did I hear my name?" We hear softly from the door.

"Good Morning Son"

"Good Morning Seth"

"Good morning Dad, Uncle Eleazar" Seth replies making Eleazar smile. "Dad I just wanted to ask you if Leah and I can go for a quick run after breakfast. We won't be long."

"I don't see a problem with that, just make sure to check with your Mom first."

"Okay thanks Dad. Uncle Eleazar please tell Aunt Carmen if she needs help we will be happy to help her when we get back."

"I will thank you Seth."

"Morning Daddy, Morning Uncle El." Leah says as she comes by the study. "Ready Seth, Mom said okay."

"Yup. Bye."

After they leave Esme comes back in.

"That was Tony, his cousin Collin is here and will be playing the Easter Bunny for the kids. Tony asked to bring him by before so everyone can get use to the others scents. Eleazar do you think your family can come by of a few minutes."

"Actually funny you should ask that is one of the reasons I stopped by."

"Oh? What's wrong?" Esme asks.

"Nothing I promise. It's just that Irina asked me to make sure you and your family are truly okay with and want her to come?"

"Eleazar you know it is I thought that was already settled yesterday."

"So did Carmen and I, however, last night Irina came to our room nearly in tears last night. She said she had been thinking about what Seth told her, how he and Leah lost their Father, what they had felt, what they have been through. Then how after they learned what really happened, they got to know you and your family and were able to open their minds and hearts. They were able to learn to forgive and love. She told us she wants to try and get to know more of the pack but is scared someone will say something to hurt her, something about Laurent."

"Eleazar the fact she wants to try shows amazing maturity in her. Please let me talk to her, I will be happy to tell her she not only is welcome come, but we want her to come. She is just as much family to us as anyone else coming." I turn to Esme and ask "Love what time does Tony want to bring Collin by?"

"He figured around noon, the party is at two. He also said the pack is already use to his scent so if we need them to come for anything else just call Sam."

"Well I might call Sam to ask him to send them by so we can remind them and everyone to be respectful of other's feelings, especially Irina. That no one will accept any disrespect."

"Carlisle, Esme you don't…"

"Nonsense we definitely do. Carlisle is right we will remind everyone here that we expect them to respectful of everyone else. Billy's daughter is going through her own issues also and no one deserves to be teased or made fun of. That way if there are any issues they will already know what to expect. This will go for respecting the wolves also."

"Thank you both, that is truly more than I could have asked for. I guess I better go check on my family. I'm sure Carmen thinks I am purposely hiding so I don't have to help. How about we come between eleven thirty and noon if that's okay?"

"Perfect El, and don't worry I will reassure Irina she is truly welcomed."

"Thank you mi hermano, Esme we will see you soon."

"Yes you will." Esme says before calling out, "kids go out and help your Aunt and Uncle decorate for the party please. Also we will be having a family meeting at noon."

"Okay Momma," we hear before we hear them go out to help decorate.

I decide to call Sam quick and ask he sends the pack over for the meeting. I explain what it's about and why we want everyone together. He agrees and also offers to help monitor everyone's behaviors so that the party is not ruined.

Esme and I now head out to join everyone else and finish decorating. Once we finish it looks amazing, eggs hanging from trees, and hidden throughout the flowerbeds, ribbons tied on every other wooden dowels to create a path from the reservation boarder to our property. They tied two to three balloons of pastel blue, green, pink, yellow and purple on the opposite dowels. Tanya and Kate did an amazing job decorating several tables that will be used for food and gifts. Everybody was receiving a gift of some kind, envelopes with all the teens names were placed out by the gifts for the girls.

After looking everything over one last time I tell everyone to relax until our meeting. I also decide since we have time I would take Irina for a walk and assure her is very welcomed and wanted.

I call over to her as I walk past Jasper, "Irina can I see you for a moment please?" When I feel Jasper place his hand on my arm, I turn towards him.

"Papa she is as nervous as a pole cat near a rocking chair, is everything okay?" Jasper asks not realizing how strong his accent is coming out.

I smile at him before answering, "I know son. Yes, everything is fine and yes you are correct about her being scared. That's why I am going to talk to her. Can you please help your Momma keep everyone else here until we get back then we can have a quick family meeting before the fun starts. Mr. Tony is bringing his cousin Collin over so we can all get use to each other's scents."

"Of course Papa. Papa?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to calm her down a little?"

I smile at him again before I say, "Thank you son. But I think she needs to get this out. I'll call you if we need you though."

"Okay Papa I'm sorry I stopped you it's just I got worried about her, her emotions are extremely strong."

His remark causes my un-beating heart to swell with pride as I embrace him in a hug.

"You my son are an exceptional young man. I am so honored to call you my son."

This in turn causes his emotions to also jump with bashful pride. After I tell him I walk over to Irina and we begin to walk. Once we reach the river I find the boulder Esme and I enjoy sitting on to watch the water. I sit on the rock and motion for Irina to join me, when I notice tears in her eyes.

"Irina come here sweetie." I say gently. She doesn't move so I decide to get her and bring her back. I place her on my lap so we can talk. Once we are settled she begins crying everything out to me. I hold her close and just listen; reassuring her how much she is loved, and wanted by everyone. After about a half hour she is finally calming down.

"Irina sweetie I promise what I said, Sam assures me he too will help monitor everyone's behavior. All I ask is that you promise me if you hear anything you will get your Dad, Mom, Aunt Esme or I and tell us and if we are not nearby please tell Sam, okay?"

"Okay I promise. Uncle Carlisle?"

"Yes sweetie"

"Thank you for everything you've done for us, for me."

"Your welcome, but I didn't do anything special Irina."

"Yes you did, see I know it may not seem like it yet, but we really did want the change from coven to family. I especially wanted it and when Tanya agreed to try and then eventually give up the power our lives changed for the better. We not have parents who love us, rules, rewards and consequences. Car…I mean Uncle Carlisle," she says smiling bashfully, "we have what you created here. We have a true family, thank you and I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, and remember your Dad and Mom, your Aunt Esme and I are always here for you."

"Uncle Billy, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sue too." She adds with a bigger smile causing me to smile also.

"Yes them to, why don't we head back now. Mr. Tony is bringing his cousin over and I want to remind everyone about showing respect towards each other."

We arrive back at the house just as Tony and his cousin arrive. I introduce Irina to them and we head in to begin our meeting. By time we are done we split up and finish last minute touches before the rest of the group arrives.

"Mr. and Mrs. Denali," Tony starts when Eleazar and Carmen come toward him.

"Please its Eleazar and Carmen, any friends of my brother and sister-in-law are friends of ours."

"Thank you, Eleazar. Carmen, Eleazar I would like to introduce my cousin Collin Green. He is also a History Teacher in Michigan and will be joining us in the fun. We have added some envelopes to the table we are going to ask Claire to help us pass out the gifts to everyone."

Since Esme, Carmen, Eleazar and I have already talked about this with Tony we had him say this just a little louder so that everyone would start wondering what was going on. Little do they know.

"What is going on Daddy?" Alice asks.

"What do you mean pixie?"

"They are talking about envelopes, and fun. Is there some kind of surprise for us?" She asks using her best puppy dog eyes hoping I will tell her.

"You'll see my pixie girl, you'll see." I respond watching her face fall slightly.

Tony and Collin say their good byes before leaving to change and get Catherine. We take this time for the wolf pack and the Denali's to get to know each other better. Irina, Kate and Tanya are talking to Leah who is inviting them to visit the reservation and her Mom and Uncle Charlie before they leave. Garrett is playing videos with Emmett, Jasper and some of the wolf boys. Jared and Paul are talking to Eleazar both sides asking questions of the other.

Charlie and Sue arrive so I proceed to introduce them to the Denali's, Peter and Charlotte. When I hear in the distance,

"Giddy up Uncle Sammy's puppy. Giddy up."

"No Claire, your Uncle's puppy has to walk with me and Skylar to." I hear Emily explaining.

"But we miss the pawty, and the Eastew Bunny."

I watch Quil and Embry get up to go to meet them, as they come through the trees knowing what she said.

"Who's going to miss the party?" Quil asks.

"QUIL!" Claire squeals loudly.

"Hi Claire Bear, Miss Sky, how are our favorite Indian Princesses, and Emily how is our Pack Mom?"

"We're good, thank you. But as you can see someone is just a little excited about the party."

"You're right Sam's puppy needs to calm down a little bit. I promise the Bunny hasn't come yet." Embry says winking.

This gets Claire giggling and Emily snickering. I start walking over to them so I can introduce them to Eleazar, Carmen and their family.

"Uncle Cawlisle, Quil say no miss Eastew Bunny." Clair says have excitedly, half questioning Quil.

"Quil is correct; in fact Mr. Tony went to pick up Dr. Cathy and Peter Rabbit." I tell her.

"Weally?" Claire asks wide eyed.

"Yes our Claire Bear, really. Until they get back here why don't you bring your family and uncle's puppy to come meet my brother and his family." I say to her.

I go to take Claire's hand when I notice a confused look on her face. I bend down to her level,

"Claire Bear what's wrong?"

"Uncle Cawlisle?"

"Yes baby."

"You have bwothew?"

"Yes baby, why are you surprised?"

"Because you a wampire," she whispers.

"Oh, well Claire Bear, my brother is my adopted brother. His name is Eleazar and he is married to Carmen. They have four children right now and are thinking about adopting another one. Why don't you come with me and I can introduce you to everyone." I say as I stand up and take her hand.

To all our surprise just before I reach Eleazar and Carmen, Irina comes over to us.

"Hi, I'm Irina," she says.

"Irina I would like you to meet Emily, her nieces Claire and Skylar, and…" I look at Claire and smile knowing she wants to introduce Sam. I nod yes to her.

"This Uncle Sam Puppy," She says smiling while petting his head.

Sam likes Claire's introduction and gives her a kiss causing her to giggle more.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you," Irina says as she extends her hand out for Sam to sniff.

We hear another soft giggle and notice Claire covering hear laughter.

"Puppy likes you I…I…"

"Let me help you Sweetheart, can you try it with me?" Irina asks.

"Okay"

"I" Irina starts pointing to her eye.

"EYE"

"RE"

"WE"

Close Sweetheart, let's try again,

"Rrrree"

"REE"

"NA"

"Naa"

"Very good, now let's try it together."

"I – RI – Na"

"EYE – REE- NAA"

"Very good Claire, that was very good." She praises Claire. "You did so very good sweetheart."

Now Claire smile grows as she says, "Puppy likes you EYE-REE-NAA, he kidd you."

"Well I like puppy too, and yes he did kiss me."

I watch them talking as Eleazar and Carmen make their way over, I know they want to see one of the pack in wolf form . Once they arrive I introduce everyone making sure to praise Claire for trying their names.

Sam goes back towards the woods to phase back; he comes out followed by Tony and Catherine.

"Tony, Catherine I thought you were bringing the Easter Bunny with you?"

"Funny you should say that," Catherine starts, "when Tony was out on his errand I decided to grab a quick shower. The Easter Bunny was finishing up some eggs for the hunt, or so I thought. Tony arrived home about ten minutes later and found a note."

We all walk over to where everyone else is. Once there I get their attention and Tony reads us the note:

" **Dear Claire, Skylar and Family,**

 **There went Peter Cottontail**

 **Hoppin down the wolfie trail**

 **Hippity, Hoppity**

 **Surprises on the way**

 **Bringing every girl and boy baskets full of surprises and joy**

 **Things to make your Easter Party fun and magical**

 **I've got jelly beans for Claire**

 **Colored eggs for Skylar**

 **Orchids for their Aunties**

 **And big surprises for you whole family**

 **Oh! Come find Peter Cottontail**

 **I'm hoppin down the wolfie trail**

 **Hippity Hoppity**

 **Happy Easter Party Day!**

 **Surprises are waiting for everyone.**

"Well now it seems as if we have a double mystery." I say.

"Uncle Cawlisle what he mean?" Claire asks.

"I don't know Claire Bear; I guess we will find out when we find him." I tell her.

I look over to Edward and hear him tell the others,

"He decided to think everything in Danish. Now I am sure Mother and Father are up to something."

I just chuckle to myself now.

We send some of the pack, their imprints, and our family out. Claire thinks to start looking, but really to make sure everything is ready for her and Skylar's hunt.

While Emily feeds Skylar her bottle she decides to offer her "families" condolences to Irina without offending her. She knows about our ability to hear and asked I listen to make sure Irina is not offended.

"Irina?"

"Yes Emily"

"Can I speak with you for a moment please?"

"Ah…yes. Emily before you say it, I understand if you and Sam don't want me near the girls. I…I didn't mean to upset you both."

"Oh No Irina, that's not at all what I wanted to talk to you about. In fact we were hoping to have your family over before you leave. I'm sorry if we seemed otherwise."

"No you didn't it's just…I guess I was…"

"Mistaken or misunderstanding me." Emily says taking Irina's hand. "Irina I just wanted to talk to you privately. You see while I don't know what happened to your friend or who was involved, and truly never want to know. I am my family is so sorry about your loss. I could never imagine your pain, the pain you must still feel. Please forgive me if this comes out wrong, but from what I was told he could have hurt not just Bella but our whole family. While I don't agree with taking any life if he had succeeded we would have never met you, your family. Claire and Skylar would not be gaining another Aunt, Uncle and more cousins. So I guess if it was between him hurting our family or us gaining more family I am glad we are gaining more. I hope you understand what I am trying to say."

"Emily, thank you so much. That truly means a lot to me and I think you said it perfectly. It seems I didn't want to believe he was lying to me about changing for me, that he truly loved me enough to try. But your girls showed me what love is. Accepting someone who is different without judging them."

They continue talking a little longer before we all head out to find the Easter Bunny. Quil and Embry make sure the girls have their baskets.

"Uncle Cawlisle, Uncle Elseaw, why they have baskets?" Claire asks.

Eleazar simply offers his hand to her and walks her to the trail where he points down.

"You see Miss Claire it seems that there are special eggs hidden along the trail that have Skylar and your initials on them. Once you collect them you can open them to see what you have inside them."

"Weally?" She asks him excitedly.

"Really, let's see I can see one with a "C" and another with an "S," who has your basket honey?"

"Quil"

"Okay why don't you take this one to Quil?"

After she does he does the same with Skylar's egg, then we head out. Irina helps Emily with the girls, Eleazar taking pictures, Sam videotaping while they look for the eggs and Easter Bunny.

Thirty minutes later we arrive home, Claire all excited to see what is in her eggs. As we all join her she asks,

"Uncle Sam why Sky basket smaller? My basket big?"

"Well sweetie Skylar is still a baby so she can't get the same things as you can. But as all of us did the egg hunt we wanted both of you girls to have something. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But can I share with Sky?"

I am not sure who was more proud of her that moment, everyone was beaming at her.

"Oh Sweetie, you are such a wonderful big sister. Why don't you show your Auntie Emily or me what you want to share and we will tell you. I'm sure there are somethings you can share."

"Okay, I ask me pwomise."

"Umm…Excuse me Miss Claire Bear, Miss Skylar." Peter starts. They turn towards Peter and see someone they have been waiting for. "Look who I found," he finishes.

"BUNNY! EASTEW BUNNY!" Claire squeals, as Skylar's eyes pop out.

"Well hello Miss Claire, Miss Skylar how are you girls? I hear that you were worried I wouldn't find you, well my dear friend Mr. Tony told me that you were staying with your Auntie Emily and Uncle Sam for a while. Then my other dear friends the Cullen's and Denali's told me about this party and asked if I would come to see you. Now I see you girls have some eggs here, did you look to see what you got?"

"Well actually Mr. Bunny we just were about to have the girls open them. Would you care to join us?" I say.

"I would love to Dr. Carlisle. It's wonderful to see you, your beautiful wife and family again. I also heard congratulations are in order to Mr. and Mrs. Denali on becoming parents to these beautiful children."

"Thank you Mr. Bunny."

Over the next half hour we watch Claire with Irina and Skylar with Emily open their Easter eggs. Once they finished each girl receives 5 eggs with between ten cents worth of pennies to a dollar fifty worth of quarters, special coupons to spend a day with Sam, Emily, Esme and I separately, Charlie and Sue together, a note saying they have a "special gift" coming from the Denali sister's and brother, and a "special gift" from Uncle Eleazar and Auntie Carmen. Claire also receives eggs with mini lip gloss, mini nail polish, play rings and necklaces and even temporary tattoo's I just look over at Emmett who quickly says,

"I promise Pops they said okay."

"We did Uncle Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper and Edward showed me what they were before they put them in the eggs." Emily interjects.

I walk over to Emmett and tell him how proud I am of him asking first.

"Well my friends if I can have everyone come over and sit on the blankets I have some special gifts to pass out," says the Easter Bunny.

Once everyone is seated the Easter Bunny asks Claire to help him as there are several things to pass out. Happily she runs over to him, hugging him before he makes his next announcement.

"Thank you everyone for taking a seat so quickly. As I can only stay a while I ask if we can pass out these gifts out before you enjoy what looks like a great feast. Now Miss Claire has so sweetly agreed to help me so I now as no one opened their gifts until everyone receives theirs. I was asked to have them opened in a certain order. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone gives a harmonious yes in response, with even Skylar squealing in delight.

"Thank you, so first a special gift from me to all my wonderful young friends. Claire can you please give all of the Cullen cousins these envelopes?"

She happily hands each of our kids an envelope.

"Now the teens from the tribe, and one for you and Skylar. Can you please hand these out and give your Auntie or Uncle yours and your sisters?"

Again she happily does as asked.

"Finally these are for the Denali teens, can you please give these out?"

She finishes with these, each time earning a hug or kisses from her cousins and imprint.

"Thank you Miss Claire, are you ready for the next thing?"

"Yes Please"

"Okay, these larger envelopes are a little different. The first one is for Charlie and Sue Swan."

She continues passing them out, still receiving hugs and kisses.

"Mr. and Mrs. Denali, Chief Black Sam Uley and Emily Young, Mr. and Dr. Green, and finally Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Claire is doing so well, so she now gets a quick break to have a drink of juice before continuing.

"Okay only a few more now. These two are for Skylar and you from the Denali Kids in exchange for the notes in your eggs."

Claire quickly gives these envelopes to Sam and Emily before coming back for more.

"These are also for Skylar and you from Uncle Eleazar and Auntie Carmen."

Once she gives them to Sam and Emily she rushes back for more.

"One last envelope Claire, this is for your cousin Jasper Cullen. Can you please give this to him?"

She does as asked and now goes back to sit with her family.

"Now as I asked there is a certain order for these to be opened. First Claire and Skylar you can open your envelopes from the Denali's."

The Denali sister's gave each of the girls a picture and note for a set of stuffed wolves to match each of the pack wolves. The note said that they were making these wolves for the girls and they could pick out what color collar they wanted along with tag color and design. That Garrett will be making those for the girls.

Claire suddenly stands up and runs over to each of them hugging them, when she reaches Garrett he told her that before they leave he will come over and show her colors for the collars and designs and colors for the tags. That she can pick out different ones to represent the different wolves if she wanted to, also that next time they see each other they will be ready for the girls.

"Weally Gawwett?"

"Yes beautiful"

"Thank you Gawwett, thank you sistew's"

"Your welcome beautiful," Garrett says.

Next they opened Eleazar and Carmen's envelopes, each receiving a specially designed Bank that Carmen made and everyone put some change into. Claire receives a violet colored care bear bank with a flower on her chest.

"She is Harmony Bear," Carmen tells her.

"Thank you Auntie Cawmen and Uncle Eleazaw" Claire says hugging and kissing them. "I love it."

Next Skylar receives a pink smaller care bear with a heart on her chest.

"That one is called Wonder heart Bear"

"Aunt Carmen, Uncle Eleazar that is very sweet of you to do this for them. Thank you so much. Thank all of you." Emily says as Skylar squeals happily.

"Next Jasper open your envelope please."

Jasper proceeds to open it and as he is looking he doesn't realize he is flooding everyone with extremely strong emotions, I have to get his attention and ask him to ring them in a bit.

"Jasper, son please pull back a little before everyone is either crying or goes into shock." I say

"Sorry Papa"

"That's okay, why don't you read it aloud so everyone knows what is going on?"

"Okay…

 ** _From the office of: Lieutenant Colonel Collin Green Confederate Army, Calvary Division_**

 ** _To: Mr. Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen_**

 ** _Dear Mr. Cullen,_**

 ** _It is with great honor I extend an invitation for you to join the Confederate Army Calvary Division the weekend of May 23rd, 24th and 25th 2015, at the Henry Ford Museum Greenfield Village Civil War Remembrance, in Dearborn Michigan. This year we will also have special activities and displays in remembrance of the 150th anniversary of Gettysburg and the Assassination of President Lincoln._**

 ** _Enclosed you will find all the information you will need for the weekend. I have spoken with your parents Dr. and Mrs. Cullen due to your age and they have agreed to the following:_**

Papa? Momma?" He says with a shocked look coming across his face.

"Yes Son it's true, keep reading," I encourage him.

 _ **"On Saturday May 23rd you will be enlisted to participate in the following activities:**_

 _ **Marching and Drill 10:30 – 11:30am**_

 _ **Cavalry Demo 5pm**_

 _ **Tactical Demo 6pm**_

 _ **And**_

 ** _On Sunday May 24th you will be enlisted to participate in the following activities:_**

 ** _Bayonet Drill 11:30-12:00_**

 ** _Cavalry Demo 3pm_**

 ** _Tactical Demo 4pm_**

 ** _We would also like to extend an invitation to you to help us enlist more civilians to serve with us at our Enlistment Station. We ask if you are interested in this that when checking in for your service you devote two hours for this service, if you wish you may pick up more time._**

 _ **We also invite you to bring any of your great uncles items with you if you wish to be displayed. If you choose you may also wear his uniform in honor of your Great-Uncle Major Whitlock.**_

 _ **During the weekend you will carry the honorary title of:**_

 _ **Major Jasper Lee Whitlock Hale Cullen, United States Confederate Calvary.**_

 _ **If you have any questions please feel free to contact either Major Antonio Green or myself.**_

 _ **Sincerely Lieutenant Colonel Collin Green, United States Confederate Army"**_

As he finishes he just keeps staring at the letter as if it might disappear if he takes his eyes off it.

"Jasper" I call, but no response.

"Jasper" I call a little louder, still nothing.

Now I see everyone watching him and worried looks coming across their faces. Esme and I quickly make our way to him. I gently lift his head up to look at us.

"Jasper, son please breathe, please talk to us."

After a few more seconds he takes an unneeded deep breath remembering some of our extended family doesn't know our secret…yet.

"Papa, Momma? Really?"

"Yes Son, Tony and Collin talked with us and this is real. In fact Mr. Bunny if you don't mind?"

"Not at all my friend."

"Thank you, if I may have everyone's attention please?" I announce and wait for a few seconds before continuing. "I was planning to have each family group open their own one at a time, however, I think I will change that because as soon as I ask the first one to open theirs everyone will know what it is." We see it beginning to sink in on the younger members of our family.

"The large envelopes our Claire Bear helped so wonderfully pass out to each what we will call "head of their family/group." Inside you will find permission slips for non-related family members you are responsible for, medical forms with consent for treatment in case of emergency, the hotel we are staying at, flight information and an itinerary of the weekend's events. I will be having everyone over for a meeting closer to leaving to finalize any information and answer any questions. I am asking you return the slips as soon as possible so I can start getting everything together please."

I stop for a few minutes seeing the excitement on everyone's faces. The next thing I know everyone is talking a mile a minute and squealing with joy.

"Alright everyone, please sit back down." The Easter Bunny says, again giving them a few minutes.

"Alright thank you, we just have one last thing then everyone can enjoy this wonderful food Rebecca, Cassie and the girls made for us. All of the younger people were given an envelope you may now open it." He now announces.

Next thing we know we hear a chorus of,

"What, WOW, No Way, Thank you, You shouldn't have and one Mr. Green thank you sir, but you've already given me more than I deserve sir."

"Nonsense Jasper, nonsense all of you, my friend Mr. Bunny and I…and yes Carlisle we can talk later, we definitely wanted to do this for all of you. Jasper you are one my model students and even when we are concentrating on the north views of the Civil War you are beyond respectful and polite. When Collin called and mentioned his friend would not be able to attend, Catherine and I instantly thought of you so no one needs to thank us." Tony says.

"Well Sir I politely disagree, so I say thank you to you Dr. Green, MR. Green and you Cousin Collin." Jasper replies.

"Your welcome Jasper, your welcome everyone."

As everyone now goes about eating and visiting I have a chance to talk to Tony, Catherine and Collin about the gifts for the kids.

"Don't even say it Carlisle, we are almost as old as you and have enough money to last a very long time." Tony says.

"But"

"Dr. Cullen don't you dare, my husband, his cousin and I wanted to do this. So the next two words out of your mouth better be…" Catherine starts.

"Thank you," Esme finishes walking up to us.

Everyone continues to visit for the rest of the party.

 **Later that evening**

Esme and I are lying in bed reading when we hear a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Jasper," Esme calls.

"Papa, Momma I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me do this."

"Your very welcome son, we will need to talk about a few things between now and then, but don't worry nothing bad. You're Momma and I have decided to have you come back to the hotel and not stay the night on the grounds. We don't want you to see this as a punishment, but to keep you and the humans safe. But like I said we will talk more son." I say.

"Funny you should say that Papa, I was going to ask you if I could go back with the family. I want everyone to enjoy the trip, and I think I could be okay, but I would rather be safe than sorry." Jasper says.

"Baby that is our intention, your Papa and I along with your Aunts and Uncles are planning a wonderful trip for everyone." Esme says before walking over to him to hug and kiss him good night.

"Good night my baby boy, now go relax with Alice for the night." She adds.

"Yes Mam, Good night Momma, I love you." Jasper says before coming over to me.

I stand up to hug him good night, "Good night son, rest well."

"Okay Papa, Good night and I love you too."

"We love you to Son," I say before he turns to leave.

After he leaves Esme and I decide to turn the light off, turn soft music on and go into our own relaxation state for the night.


End file.
